Sexy Love
by violetsake
Summary: Can Kurama survive through a relationship with an unpredictable and insatiable Mazoku Lord,or will it be too much for the fox demon to handle? Warnings inside. Yaoi K/Y
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters. All characters are trademarks of Shonen jump and the amazing mind of Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warnings throughout this story: Language, abuse, graphic m/m relations, death (not any YYH Characters), bondage, stuff

Yeah so…

* * *

**Sexy Love**

As of late, I've been experiencing really painful migraine headaches. Maybe it was due to the stress of High School exams, or maybe it was due to the fact that I haven't had enough fresh air. It could have been because of my mother, who was hassling me about my future college plans, which I didn't really need to be stressed about at all. It could have been from being Student Council President and President of the Physics department for two years in a row. Maybe it was because of all the training I did sometimes after school in order to keep his skills in top form or maybe it from a lack of sleep. Although those we all pretty good reasons to decipher the origin of my intense headaches, that wasn't it. It was actually much simpler than that.

The fact of the matter is that I miss my lover. He's been gone for almost a month and I haven't been fucked ever since he'd left for demon world. I thought he'd be gone for possibly a week, maybe two, but a whole month! What the hell could those monks teach him that had to last a whole month? He's already one of the strongest fighters in both the worlds, what possibly could you teach him? Okay, I'm overreacting. You can always learn more and you can always learn ways to better yourself, but still, couldn't he just learn what he had to in less than a month? I really needed him. I'm not usually the clingy type, but I really missed him, and every time I thought about him not being here it gave me a headache.

Today, I had to stay after school to finish up on some homework. I usually don't like doing homework at home because I have more important things to do than study, like ogle Yusuke and admire his beautifully tanned and muscular body. But as fate would have it, I haven't done that in a month and it's been taking its toll on me. I've been really tense and antsy, and I've snapped at one or two of my classmates for silly things. I've even been swearing a lot more, outside of the bedroom that is, which is the only time I really use such language.

I tapped my pencil and groaned in frustration. It wasn't because the work was too hard, although it was calculus AB, but I was really distracted and I didn't like. I wanted to get this done and go home. Maybe Hiei would be there, he sometimes was. He would be waiting for me in the large oak tree by my window. He usually came for food; he wasn't really big on conversation, though he did talk to me a lot more when I was alone. He was a very private person.

After a half hour of painstakingly annoying math problems, I gave up and decided to finish it later. It was the weekend and I'd have all of Sunday to finish the last few problems I had. As I was putting my things away, I heard footsteps down the hall approaching. Normally that wouldn't concern me, but it was Saturday afternoon. There were no clubs operating on Saturday, so that meant it had to be a teacher. And unfortunately I knew exactly what teacher it was.

The door opened and a slim, pristine figure stepped in. He was incredibly handsome, with shoulder length black hair and pale blue eyes. He was nearly six foot tall and very pale. His white shirt was neatly tucked into his black slacks; shoes polished to a black, glossy sheen. He smiled cordially at me and closed the door behind him. I kept my eyes on him as I continued to pack up. Although Mr. Fuyuko was my physics teacher and the sponsor of the physics club, he was also incredibly perverted, and on top of that, he was a half demon.

I had sensed his presence when I first started to attend Toryu Private Academy. He taught all Honors physics and I had had him for about two years now. He was relatively strong, but not nearly as strong as me. That didn't stop him from flirting with me. I eyed him with distaste and quickly rose to leave. He was leaning against the door, blocking my way out. I intensified my glare and his smile widened.

"Move." I said in my most serious and imposing voice. I was really pissed off and my headache was coming back full force.

"Is that anyway to speak to your teacher?" he said in his smooth, silky voice.

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot. "Move, please." I said in annoyance.

"Ask me nicely, and I might." The tone in his voice was teasingly.

"I don't have time for this, Mr. Fuyuko." Anger rising in my voice. I usually could have just ignored his banter, but I upset and my head was throbbing.

"But it's the weekend, you'll have plenty of time." His hand reached behind him and I heard him lock the door.

Not this again, I thought. He had tried this a few times before and all of them ended in failure. But he was determined, and he slowly started to approach me, loosening his tie as he did. I didn't move, and crossed my arms, standing firm. Mr. Fuyuko had taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt by the time he got to me, which wasn't a very great distance. He smirked and looked down at me, but he didn't touch me. We both knew I had the upper hand here, and he knew that if he wanted to touch me it would have to be with my permission, which he wasn't getting.

He leaned down and lingered close to my ear, his warm breath beating down on me. He was incredibly aroused, I could sense it, and smell it. I kept my body still and my facial expression harsh, but I have to admit, it was a lot harder than it usually was to resist him. Normally it was a no-brainer, but I haven't had sex in about a month and his warm breath on my skin was causing me to stir in places that should not have.

But I was a master at hiding my emotions and he couldn't see how I was faltering. His lips drew closer to the outer shell of my ear but they didn't touch. He breathed deeply and I felt myself rouse to him.

"Please, "he pleaded in a deep, smooth voice. "Let me fuck you. Just once."

I closed my eyes and for a brief moment I actually considered letting him do it, but I couldn't. Yusuke meant too much to me. I could never cheat on him. I sighed deeply and tried to clear my mind. I pushed him away from me and walked around him toward the door. I didn't look back as I left the room and I was relieved to be out of there. The halls were deserted and it was deathly quiet. I needed to get home and sleep. My headache was intensifying and I pressed two fingers against my temple in an attempt to lessen the tension.

I left the school and headed home. My mom had convinced my stepfather to move somewhere that was closer to her job and my school and since my mom worked two blocks away, I thought I'd go visit her. But my head was throbbing and I decided it was best for me to go home.

The walk was short, only three blocks away, which was convenient for lunch time when I wanted to eat at home. This house was bigger than the last one and in a much nicer neighborhood, although the neighbors were a little nosier. I took out my key and entered the house. It was neat and tidy, but a little cold. I saw my step-brother's bag thrown carelessly on the floor and I picked it up. I went up stairs and knocked on his door. Music was blasting from within and I doubted he could hear me, so I tossed his bag at the door at went to my room.

My bedroom was neat and clean, with only a few books out of place. My mother had recently purchased me a new queen sized bed, and it was absolutely comfortable. The bed sheets were a soft green, and the comforter was white. I didn't have much in the room; a bookcase, a desk with a computer, and a TV. I placed my bag on the floor near the desk and headed for my private bathroom. It was also clean and smelled sweetly of roses. I opened the medicine cabinet to see if I had any aspirin. Only two pills left. I wolfed them down dry and closed the cabinet.

After I took the medicine, I plopped down on my bed and wrapped my arms around my pillow, wishing it was Yusuke I had in my arms. I closed my eyes and pretended that he was here with me; his strong arms holding me and my head resting on his toned chest. What I really missed was his scent. Usually my room held a hint of Yusuke's scent mingled with mine and other various incense of flowers, but the aroma had faded and now I could only smell the roses.

It was abnormally cold in my room and it was making me uncomfortable, but I was too tired to go adjust the air conditioner. I pulled the covers over me in an attempt to get warm. I pressed my nose against the sheets and sighed disappointedly because like the room, they no longer held his scent. I groaned aloud in irritation at his absence and put the pillow over my head, kicking my legs up and down hard on the bed. I pounded the bed with my fist and growled a little louder, slamming my feet harder into the bed. Frustrated, I screamed into my pillow and pounded the bed harder.

"Damn it Yusuke!" I yelled into my pillow. I never realized until now how dependent I was on him. We had started dating about a year and a half ago, after we defeated Sensui. While he was fighting Sensui in demon world, we discovered he had demon powers and was thus, actually and half demon, having a demon ancestor. He stayed in demon world in order to train with the monks and his ancestor, Raizen. When he had returned, he said that he still hadn't mastered the Mazoku form, but he could somewhat control it better, somewhat. He was still; however, behind on his studies and had to repeat the 9th grade again. He had asked me for help in his school work, but when he did come over for "studying", all we did was watch TV and talk. We spent a lot of time together and I enjoyed his company. I would always look forward to having Yusuke over.

One night, we were watching a late movie and I was nestled close to him. I still remember it like it was yesterday, he pulled me closer to him and I willingly snuggled into his warm arms. We had sat like that for awhile until I felt him rest his fingers on my chin and tilt my head up. We stared into each other's eyes, unsure of ourselves until our lips connected. Then there was no doubt, whatsoever. Of course he was still dating Keiko at the time and he had a doosey of a time trying to break up with her, but he eventually did. No one, besides Hiei, knows about our relationship as lovers.

I pressed my head deeper into my pillow and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't cry though. I closed my eyes and sealed them shut. Visions of Yusuke pouring out before my eyes; his full tender lips, his dark brown eyes hazed over with lust, his beautifully tanned skin against mine. I dosed off with visions of him fading from daydreams to dreams as I fell asleep thinking of him.

…

I awoke to the smell of cooked eel. I shifted under my covers and opened one sleepy green eye. Knowing I would have to get up sooner or later, I sat up and yawned. I glanced at the time on the alarm clock, 6:49. I grunted as I left the warm comfort of my bed and went into the bathroom to wash away the effects of sleep. Once my face was washed and deep cleansed, I stared at my reflection. My bright red hair was a little unorthodox from sleep, but that was alright. My emerald green eyes were bright and my skin was clear and glowing. Deeming myself ready, I went down stairs for supper.

I saw my mother in the dining room setting up the table. My step-brother and father were watching television. I was slightly annoyed by this, my mother doing all the work and my step-relatives not offering a helping hand. She was done setting the table and was heading into the kitchen. I followed behind her. She was trying to lift a heavy bowl of hot, white rice.

"Let me get that for you, mother." I said taking the bowl away from her.

"Oh, Shuichi!"She exclaimed. "I thought you were sleeping, dear."

I smiled at her and took the bowl into the dining room. My step-relatives were at the table now, waiting to be fed. My kid brother was swinging his feet and it was shaking the table. I shot him an annoyed look and he stuck his tongue out at me. Within a matter of minutes, my mother and I had the food on the table and the drinks poured and served. The eel was tender and well cooked.

"This is very good mother." I said to her.

She smiled at me in acknowledgment and continued her meal. My brother was eating like a pig and wolfed down his food like a vacuum. I frowned at him and kept on eating. Yusuke also had a habit of wolfing down his food down too, and the action reminded me of him again. I stopped eating and placed my chopsticks down. My stepfather noticed this.

"What's wrong kid?" he said politely.

"Nothing." I said trying to dismiss the topic, but it just started an even worse one.

"Hey Shuichi, whatever happened to Yusuke?" My mom questioned. "I haven't seen him over here in awhile."

"He's on a trip of some sort." I said evenly.

"Oh, what kind of trip?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you call him to see how he's doing?" she asked concerned.

"Sure." I really wish she would just let it go.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, mother. Can we talk about something else maybe?" I said with a hint of agitation in my tone.

Supper went by smoothly after that and I washed the dishes after it was over. Returning to my room, I turned on the TV, and plopped down on my bed. I aimlessly flipped through channels and became bored with it. I turned off the TV, and tossed the remote on the ground. I sighed and sat up on the bed. It was about 7:30, so I decided to take a bath. I grabbed some pajama bottoms out the closet and locked my bedroom door. No point in having to shut the bathroom door, it was my room.

I ran the bath water, adjusting the temperature to hot and pouring lavender scented bubbles into the running water. The bubbles foamed up nicely and I grabbed a basket full of rose petals I kept in the bathroom and scattered a few over the tub. Once the water was high enough, I turned it off and started to undress. I took off my school uniform, which I actually liked a lot better than the flashy pink one I had to wear in Jr. High. It consisted of a white collared shirt , a dark blue sweater vest with the school logo on the right side, and blue and white plaid pants; the tie was optional, which I always choose not to wear.

I stepped into the hot water and flinched. It was a little too hot, but I could deal. I tried it again with better luck this time and I gently eased myself into the steamy hot water. The aroma of lavender and rose petals was soothing and relaxing. I adjusted myself so that I was comfortably stretched out, with my head resting at the end of the tub. I ran my warm fingers through my damp red hair and let out a sigh of relief. I was so relaxed and calm that I started to drift off and I fought to keep my eyes open. But in the end I fell asleep again with the smell of sweet nothings around me.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me going.**

**Peace and Love, Happy New Years!**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy Love

My rest was to be short lived, as I sensed a familiar presence approaching at an incredible speed. Not Yusuke, but just as warmly appreciated, sometimes. He landed on the large oak tree outside and beamed his crimson red eyes at me through the window. I was still situated in the tub with my eyes closed, even though I wasn't asleep anymore. The water wasn't so hot any longer and was just at the right temperature; the smell of roses and lavender wafted in the air. I wrapped my arms around myself and sunk deeper into the scented water.

_Get the fuck out of water fox and open this damn window! _Hiei said telepathically.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got out of the tub, knowing that if I did not, Hiei would most likely break my window, again. The air was chilly against my wet skin and I could feel goose bumps rising on my naked flesh. I grabbed for my towel and wrapped it quickly around my waist. Making my way over to the window, I could see Hiei's bright red eyes glowing in the darkness outside. I opened the window and a gust of cool air blew in, along with the quick fire demon. As soon as he entered, I shut the window swiftly, locking out the cold night's breeze.

I tuned to Hiei and saw that he was sitting on my bed. I frowned at this; he knew how I hated having him on my bed, when I knew good and well that he probably hadn't bathed in weeks. Seeing my displeased look, he grinned furtively at me and put his arms behind his head. I shook my head at him and pointed to the soft rug on the floor. He in return, flipped me off and relaxed further back into my bed, closing his eyes as he did.

"Hiei, are you clean?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged his shoulders and I knew this was his sign for saying he didn't. "Get out of my bed, Hiei. I am not in the mood today." I said strictly.

He gave me a derisive yawn and turned on his side, his back facing me. Now really was not the time for this. I wanted to get back to my bath and possibly get a good's night rest. So far, that wasn't going as planned.

"Now, Hiei." I said firmly.

"Fuck you," he said sharply, "I'm not sitting on the floor like some damn dog. If anything _you _should be sitting there. Stupid fox."

Normally I would just ignore him and let him be, but I was really fuming, for obvious reasons, and I wouldn't let it go. I stomped over to the bed and grabbed at his ankles, trying to roughly pull him from the bed. He growled and kicked at me. "What the hell, Kurama. Get off!" Hiei yelled. I grabbed his leg more harshly; my nails piercing his pants and scrapping skin. He kicked more aggressively and yanked roughly at his pants, tearing them in the process. Hiei flung his legs around madly and almost hit me in the nose, but I tilted my head out of the way at the last second. I gritted my teeth and yanked his pant legs so hard that I accidentally ripped them straight off his body. I stumbled back a few feet due to the force I had ripped them off with.

Hiei growled at me and my eyes went wide with astonishment, my mouth slightly hung open at the alluring sight. I forgot Hiei didn't wear underwear. And now his unusually large cock was situated on my bed and stood out proudly against the white comforter. Oh no, I thought. I felt a bead of sweat trail from my temple to my jaw and I licked my quivering lips. This was the first time I'd see one, besides my own, since Yusuke had left and now there it was, lying on my bed waiting for me to whip this towel off and pound myself ruthlessly and shamelessly on it.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to release the devious thoughts from my head. I could feel Hiei's ominous stare on me and I opened my eyes, still hazy with slight arousal. Hiei must have sensed my dilemma because his intense expression of anger faded into one of obvious amusement. He snorted and looked humorously at me, a smirk forming on his ample pink lips. I took a few steps back until I collided with the wall. Hiei snickered.

"Damn Kurama, I can't believe that you're behaving in such a manner. Yusuke would be very disappointed." He said disdainfully. I looked down at the floor, ashamed of myself and my actions. Hiei jumped off the bed and went over to me, snatching his torn and battered pants from my hands. He dressed quickly and went back to go sit on my bed. He shook his at me and grinned humorously.

"Yusuke's _literally_ going to have to fuck you back to your senses." He said with a comically undertone.

"Shut-up, Hiei! That's a very rude thing to say." I was greatly offended, even though I knew part of what he said was true.

"Hn, you know it's the truth you horny, hormonal bastard." He said, while closing his eyes. "Now go get me something to eat."

"Whatever." I said heading back into the bathroom. Unfortunately, the water had gone cold in my absence and I had to drain it. The scent still lingered and I whiffed in the sweet aroma. I ran a towel through my slightly wet hair and dried myself off. I could still see Hiei's inert form on the bed as I closed the bathroom door and entered my room. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. I put on my pajama bottoms, sans boxers, and went downstairs to attend to Hiei's needs.

I opened the fridge and took out the leftovers from today's dinner. Hiei usually liked my mother's cooking, so I heated him up a generous amount of rice and eel. I tapped my fingers while waiting for the food to heat up and I started humming some tune I had heard somewhere, but I couldn't remember what song it was. I continued humming the beat even when the food was done and I was carrying it up to Hiei, who must have smelt it on the way up because he was sitting on the floor, waiting patiently. I don't ever let him or Yusuke eat on the bed, seeing as how they are both careless in that manner.

I placed the food down in front of him still humming the fast paced tune. Hiei looked oddly at me but took the food anyway, muttering an incomprehensible word of 'thanks'. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and went to bed. I pulled the sheets on me and lay on my plush white pillow. It was at this moment that I recognized the song I had been so ardently humming and I felt an overwhelming wave of sadness and emotion. I had to close my eyes to keep from tearing up and I buried my face deep into my pillow.

It was the song "Misery Business" by Paramore, one of Yusuke's favorite songs. He used to bring over his big case of CD's and while my parents were away, we would go in the living room and blast everything in my Step-father's impressive sound system; dancing wildly and singing loudly. But the song he would play at least two times or more would be "Misery Business." As I lay there under my sheets, I thought of him again. I thought of his smile, his hair, his lips, his body and his cock. Oh, I needed him, so very bad.

I imagined my lips around his thick shaft and started to move my lips, pretending it was really there, throbbing and dripping in my mouth. I moaned softly and touched my lips in memory. Yusuke, why aren't you here? Surely he should have been back by now. In anger and frustration, started to pound my fist into my pillow and screamed into my pillow. Another fit was beginning for the second time today, sixth time this week. Pounding my fists, I yelled even louder and kicked my legs into the bed. I popped out of the covers and jumped out of the bed, my fists clenched tight.

I wanted to hit something, or someone. I looked at Hiei who was finishing up his meal. As angry as I was, I wasn't completely blinded by fury enough to make me irrational. I knew that if I punched Hiei, he wouldn't hesitate to punch me back and then some, not matter how good of friends we were. So I settled for punching the wall. With all the force I could must in my right arm, I punched a hand sized hole in the wall; yeah, not one of my finer moments. As soon as I done it, I regretted it. I had punched a hole clean through to the other side and a little gust of air blew in from the hole.

Hiei looked at me and shook his head. "What a dumbass." He stood to leave and headed for the window. He pulled it open and stepped on the windowsill, but before he left, he looked regretfully at me. I turned my head away remorsefully; I didn't need to see that look to know how he felt about how I was handling things.

"Hey, Kurama," he said calmly. I was expecting to hear maybe some words of encouragement or maybe some helpful advice. I should have known better. This was Hiei, not my mother or Kuwabara, who would know what to say at a time like this. But not Hiei.

"Yes Hiei?" I said hopefully.

Hiei smirked at me and raised an eyebrow playfully. "You know there's always masturbation. Try it sometime and maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch." And with that he left.

I gritted my teeth and almost snarled, but I resisted the urge and instead slammed the window shut after him. I covered the hole I had punched with roses so that it would just look like a decoration on the wall, at least from the inside anyway. Stopping over to my bed, I accidentally stepped on Hiei's plate and my foot was sticky with rice and the remains of eel. Irritated, I kicked the plate and wiped my feet of on the rug. I angrily got into bed and wrapped my arms around my pillow, pulling the covers up around me. I fell asleep quickly, hoping that tomorrow would be better, because it definitely couldn't get any worse.

…

I woke up hopeful this morning, but when I got out of bed, I stepped right on that damn plate I kicked yesterday and slipped. I landed flat on butt and right on my tailbone. Even for a demon, that shit hurts. I walked painfully downstairs to fix myself some breakfast. Mom didn't cook on the weekends so I was condemned to a bowl of Lucky Charms and since my brother had used the last of the milk, I had to eat it dry.

After "breakfast", I went to go get dressed. I choose a dark blue shirt with my favorite pair dark, skinny leg jeans; they were also Yusuke's favorite as well. "Tight in all the right places" he had said. I was planning on going out later on tonight. Yusuke and I were regular club goers on the weekends and I really hadn't been in awhile, so I thought I'd go check it out by myself; although I'd rather have Yusuke with me. Unfortunately, I still had to do the math problems I had blown off yesterday. I pulled out my Calculus book and began to finish the rest of the equations.

It took me about a good hour to finish the last half, but at least it was out of the way. Now what to do? I'd been asking myself that a lot these days. I could watch TV aimlessly for a few hours, or I could play video games. I sighed and laid my head on the desk. As appealing as those suggestions were, they would be no fun without Yusuke. So instead of doing anything proactive, I decided to do the thing most teenagers do when they're extremely bored. I got in bed and went to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I did have a nightmare about Karasu. Karasu was another pedophiliac I had encountered in the Dark Tournament some years ago. He was incredibly strong and brutal, plus he was clinically insane. He had wanted to keep my head as trophy or some shit like that. I had succeeded in killing him, but he still haunted me in my dreams from time to time. This time, I dreamed he was my boss at some corporate job and I was on the verge of being fired and the only way I could keep my job was to suck his dick, which I did, effortless. He was moaning and panting above me and with one feral buck of the hips, he came in my mouth.

I shook violently awake and started to gag. The dream had left a bad taste in my mouth and it wasn't going away. So I got up to go brush my teeth and rinse my mouth of the invisible semen that was dripping down my throat. Well I couldn't possibly go to sleep now, so after I purged myself of Karasu's foul taste, I went downstairs to see what the other people in the house were up to. My kid brother, Shuuichi, was sitting on the couch watching the flat screen TV in the family room and I plopped down next to him. He was watching some dumb variety show that I didn't care too much for. We sat there in silence for awhile until I couldn't take this shit anymore.

"Where's mom." I said plainly.

"I don't know, she went somewhere with dad." He said uninterested. I slouched on the futon and sighed heavily.

"Damn I'm bored." I said aloud.

Shuuichi rolled his eyes at me and started to flip through the channels. "Why are you bothering me?" He said annoyed. "Go fuck with someone else."

I roughly kicked him off the futon for his abrasive language. He was only eleven and shouldn't be using such profane words. He stood up and glared at me with as much intensity a 5th grader could muster.

"Why did you do that, jerk?" He yelled at me with his high pitched girlish voice. His cheeks were growing red with anger and his tiny fists were clenched and shaking. Ignored him and grabbed for the remote, which Shuuichi did too. Of course with my superior speed I grabbed it first and he growled and stamped his little foot. I couldn't care less.

"Give it back!"He yelled infuriated. I yawned and continued to flip through channels, completely ignoring him. He screamed, and with all the force he could gather, he came charging at me, diving for the remote. I easily stopped him with my foot, keep him away from me and the remote as he tried to grab for it. "Stop it asshole, and give it back." I gave him soft kick of my foot and he fell back a few feet. He didn't give any effort to get up, so I assumed he had given up. I had finally found and show that I had wanted to watch, but then I heard him sobbing on the floor. I sighed regretfully and feeling sorry for the kid, I turned off the TV and knelt down next to him.

"Shuuichi," I said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I heard him sniff and he rolled into a ball to block me out. I hadn't much experience with kids, but I knew what would cheer him up. It always made Yusuke feel better, so I asked him.

"Do you want to go to the arcade, Shuuichi?"

He bolted up quickly at that and almost collided with me. Tears ceased to fall from his light brown eyes. He smiled at me and nodded his head. "I'll go and get my jacket!" He said dashing for the coat closet. I went into the kitchen to get my mom's car keys and left a quick note telling her where we were.

"Ready!" He said happily, bouncing up at the door. "Come on, come on, let's go." He said rushing out the door. I followed pursuit of him and locked the door behind me.

It was about a thirty minute ride to the arcade and Shuuichi was bouncing up and down the whole way. I guess the kid didn't get out much. I remember he went once with Yusuke and I, and we had a blast. Of course Yusuke had been there, but now it was just me and Shuuichi. We soon arrived and the first thing Shuuichi wanted to do was play me in a racing game. I let him beat me a few times before we moved on to other games. A few of Shuuichi's classmates wanted to join us and I reluctantly let them. I could tell they were fascinated with me and I could over hear them whispering to my brother.

'Is he really a guy?' one asked. 'He's so pretty, are you sure?' another questioned. 'Is he taken?' a little girl asked winking at me. I smiled cordially at her and wished she would leave me alone.

We spent the whole afternoon there and it was kind of fun. I still wanted my Yusuke but, I would have to make due for now. We won an ample amount of tickets and traded then in for some candy and a toy car. I decided to drop Shuuichi off and just head straight for the club.

"Thanks Shuichi!" he yelled exiting the car.

"Yeah, no problem. You just watch that mouth of yours alright?" I said scornfully.

"Okay."

I watched him enter the house before I drove off. Which club do I want to go to? I thought. Yusuke loved going to Club Vengeance, which was more of a rock/ heavy metal type atmosphere, while I preferred Club Sweets, a techno hotspot. But we could always agree on Club Osiris. They played the most recent American and Japanese pop music. I decided to go to Sweets though; the other two would make me depressed without him being there.

I had a valet park my car since I absolutely hated finding parking spaces in the crowd lot. I could hear the music from outside and the fast pace, upbeat rhythm made me smile a bit. Although I was technically under aged, being 17 as I was, I was deemed hot enough to go in as usual. Sometimes, Yusuke and I would have trouble getting into some places, but with one glare from his intense eyes and we were all set.

It was relatively packed, but not over crowded as Osiris sometimes tended to be. I walked over to the brightly lit blue and pink bar area and took a seat in the far corner. Not because I was uncomfortable, but because I had a tendency to attract a lot of people, of both sexes and I just wanted to chill tonight. I ordered a shot of Vodka and orange juice, and gulped it down appreciatively. It burned pleasantly going down and I could feel the heat of the drink deep within my belly. I ordered another one in a larger quantity and sipped at it listlessly.

I turned my stool around to face the crowd of people dancing on the blue and pink neon dance floor. I was thinking about asking someone to dance but decided against it. Yusuke and I would sometimes scope out the crowd for the hottest guys and ask them to dance with us. Not because we didn't want to dance with each other, but it was fun asking a straight guy to dance with me and watching his reaction when he started to become aroused from dancing with a man.

I felt someone starring intensely at me and singled them out in the crowd to see who they were. A man in his late twenties, tall and sharply dressed in a dark blue navy suit. A little out of place for a club scene, I thought. But what made him stand out more was his pale blond hair and bright green eyes, not very common features here in Japan. He slithered through the crowd swiftly and crossed the dance floor. He was coming over to me.

I wasn't one to tease, but I thought I give this guy a run for his money. For some reason, attracted a lot of older men and I thought he just another pervert who wanted to get a quick fuck from an adolescent pretty boy. He took a seat next to me and ordered the same drink I had. I looked up at him and saw that he was indeed gorgeous, regardless of what his objective was. His eyes were almost the same color as mine, and they shone brightly from underneath his thick blond lashes. His nose was long and elegant and he had a wide generous mouth. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him.

He didn't speak to me but, I was for sure it was him who had been staring at me. He downed his drink and sighed once he finished it. I looked at my own now empty drink and ordered a third one, my last one of the night. It was a school night after all and I had to drive home. Once the bartender delivered my drink, I reached to grab it when suddenly, an elegant pale hand laid gently on mine, stopping me. I turned to see that it was the blond man who had halted me and I instinctively yanked my hand away from his. He smirked at me and I glared fiercely at him.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He said derisively. He spoke with a foreign accent, but his Japanese was relatively good.

I ignored him and grabbed my drink again. I drank it down slowly, and just for kicks, I wrapped by tongue around a cube of ice and pulled it into my mouth. I could see him staring intently at me and I pulled the sopping cube out of my mouth and held it in my fingers. He gulped and stared down at me, licking his lips. I turned away from him, but my profile was definitely visible in the bright neon lights. I took the ice to my lips and twirled it around my tongue, bouncing it playfully on the tip of my tongue when the blond man unexpectedly snatched it from between my lips. I could have avoided him if I wanted to, but I wanted to see what he was planning on doing.

He took my piece of ice that I had just suckled and licked on, and placed it onto his closed lips, coating his generous mouth with the melting water. I kept my expression seemingly uninterested, but I was indeed very interested in what he was doing. He pushed the rest of the ice cube in to his mouth and he sucked on the end of his index finger. Pulling his wet finger from his mouth, he did something I didn't expect. He put his slick finger to my lips and coated them lightly with his saliva. I wanted to be disgusted with this man, I really wanted to, but I was so turned on that I couldn't be.

I wiped his saliva off with my hand and wiped it on his shirt, leaving wet stains on his suit jacket. He smiled at this scooted his chair closer to mine's. This guy obviously knew that I was under aged, and I don't think he really cared at the moment, but I did. I had a boyfriend and I didn't think he'd appreciate it if I continued to lead this guy on. He touched my inner thigh discreetly and I moved it away. This seemed to bother him and he roughly grabbed my leg. I shot him a warning look.

"Well aren't you something," he said playfully. "Back home, our young men aren't nearly as promiscuous as you are, or as striking."

Flattering will get you nowhere, I thought. But I was listening anyway, despite my better judgment. Though I was curious know where he was from. He definitely had a European accent, but I couldn't exactly place a country with the accent.

"Are you here alone?" He asked interested. I hadn't spoken a word to him and I planned on keeping it the way. I grabbed my drink that contained water of melted ice and took a sip.

"I suppose you are." He said answering his own question. Honestly, I wished he'd take a hint and leave me alone. "So how old are you? My guess would be about sixteen, still in high school."

Oh, very perceptive, I thought sarcastically. I highly doubt my age would deter him from his goal anyway. His hand was still on my leg and I pushed his hand off it, but he but it back on and gave it a good squeeze. When Yusuke did that, it usually made me laugh and this time was no difference. I put my hand over my mouth quickly to stifle a giggle. Blondy smiled madly at this and took this chance to move his hand further up my thigh and onto my private area. I gasped in response and my eyes went wide. He tightened his grip and his hand started to move up and down.

I was utterly shocked, I'd never been molested by a stranger before and for some reason my normally cool demeanor was subsiding. I grabbed at his hand, but he just increased his pace on my covered sensitive area. Since we were situated in the corner on the bar, no one could see what he was doing to me. My body was shaking and I found it very hard to think with his hand on my genitals. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"So beautiful." He said huskily, before he released his hand.

I was very angry and before I realized it, I had slapped him hard in the face. He cocked his head and stared right into my heated eyes. Oddly, he smiled at me and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and got up to leave. This had to stop and I'd be damned if I let it continue. As I paid my bill and readied myself to go, blondy grabbed my arm. His face was plain, but I saw something in his eyes that I found unsettling, I just couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Can I see you again?" He said boldly.

The nerve of him! Less than a minute ago he was feeling up on me and he had the audacity to ask to see me again. I released myself from his grasp and walked away, before I did something I knew I would regret. I could feel his heated stare beaming on my back as I exited. Fucking pervert, I thought. It wasn't the first time I'd ever been hit on by an older guy, but it was definitely the first time one had been bold enough to feel up on me.

I told the valet to retrieve my car and I waited patiently for him to return. I really wanted to go home, sleep and forget about this incident. My car finally arrived and I tipped the valet. Just as I was about to get into my car, I felt the blond man's eyes on me again. I didn't acknowledge his presence and I drove away quickly.

As much as I tried to deny it, I had felt a really ominous feeling when I had first met that guy and somehow I knew I wasn't totally rid of this man, but I don't know when I'd ever see him again, hopefully never. I tried to concentrate on the road, but my mind kept drifting, and so did the car. I just couldn't believe that I had been molested only a few minutes ago, and by a complete stranger! It took all the control I had to not strangle the man with my vines, but he wasn't worth going to Spirit World Prison for it.

I arrived home at around ten and the house was quiet. But I could sense my stepfather in the living room, sitting casually in the dark. What the hell was he doing up? He and my mother usually went to bed early on Sunday's and I was curious as to why he was still up, but I didn't want to talk to him. My stepfather and I didn't really get along, but we kept up a façade for the sake of my mother. He was always very suspicious of me, always questioning my whereabouts, who I was with and what I was doing. Quite frankly I didn't think it was any of his business. I tried to walk hurriedly past him, but he spoke too soon.

"Shuichi!" He yelled, from across the room.

I stopped where I was and turned to him in the dark. "What?" I said agitated.

"Where were you?" He said seriously.

"I was at a club." I said truthfully. My mother knew I went out on the weekends and I always came home early on Sunday nights. I mean, it was only ten o'clock.

"Did you ask permission to go?"

"No, I don't need permission, but thank you for asking." I said sarcastically. I must have made him mad because he rose from his chair and cross the room with astounding agility for a man of his age.

"Don't you talk back to me, boy! I'm not your mother and you will not disrespect me that way!" he yelled, a few inches from my face. Even though I was about 5'10", my stepfather was nearly 6'5" and he beamed down at me. I didn't want to deal with this now, and turned to leave.

"I'm still talking to you!" I stopped where I was but I didn't face him. He moved closer to me and then suddenly took a step back.

"Have you been drinking?" he said mortified and disgusted. "You're too damn young to be drinking!"

I rolled my eyes and this time I did ignore him and go upstairs. He yelled at me from downstairs but, I didn't care to listen. I slammed my door and locked it behind me. Sighing, I took off my slippers and crashed on the bed. I wasn't worried about taking a shower that could be done in the morning. I didn't bother changing my clothes and I pulled the covers over me, it was a little chilly in the room. I immediately began dosing off as soon as my head hit the pillow, but then I noticed that my cell phone was blinking, voicemail. In my rush to take Shuuichi to the arcade, I had forgotten to take it with me.

Reluctantly, I sat up and reached for the phone. I yawned and pressed it against my ear, hitting the play messages button. 'You have one new message' the machine said, and I pressed button 2 to hear it. At first I didn't hear anything and I thought maybe it was a prank call, but just as I was about to hang up I heard something. I pressed it quickly against my ear.

"Hey baby, I'll be home tomorrow. Promise." His voice was deep, mature and husky.

I almost cried when I heard him. My heart was beating fast and my palms were becoming sweaty. I couldn't believe it, but I knew it had to be him, I'd know my Yusuke's voice anywhere and he had said it. He would really be here, tomorrow. He was coming home. My baby was finally coming home to me.

…

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long update I know, but yada, yada, yada…here it is. **

* * *

Sexy Love 

With all the anxious anxiety I had about Yusuke, I barely got any sleep last night. Every time I would doze off, brief glimpses of him would pop up and I'd be excited all over again. I had tried to temporarily push him from my mind and every attempt had ended in failure. He was vivid in my thoughts, effervescent in my dreams, and today he would be tangible. Even now as I sat in class, I was thinking of him. I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes, visions of him flowing through my mind.

What would I say to him? I hadn't seen him in a little over a month and I didn't want our reuniting to be cliché and melodramatic. But knowing Yusuke, I didn't think it would be. He was never one for words and he definitely wasn't the traditional sort of romantic, which tended to be semi-poetic and lackluster. Not with Yusuke. He knew 'actions spoke louder than words' and he definitely let his 'actions' known to me. I reminisced about our past 'actions' and I couldn't help but grin at the passionate and lust filled memories.

As much as I would have liked to have continued my daydreaming, it was cut short by a swift whip on the back with a ruler. I opened my eyes and peered up above me. Damn, it was Mr. Fuyuko. He had a smug, amused look on his face with his arms crossed; ruler firmly grasped in his right hand.

"Well class, it looks like our star pupil has grown bored with my teachings and wishes to have to stay after class to finish up his incomplete notes." He said sarcastically.

The class snickered at the remark and I rolled my eyes. Mr. Fuyuko's physics class was my last class of the day and staying after would mean staying after school and copying notes for about half an hour. I inwardly groaned in irritation and sat up straight in my seat. He looked down at me and gave me a quick suggestive wink, which went unnoticed by most of the students, except for the girl behind me. When he went back to the board, she tapped me on the shoulder and leaned uncomfortably close to me.

"You're fucking him aren't you?" she said playfully, popping her bubble gum near my ear.

I pretended I didn't hear her, but she persisted. "Are you just fucking him, or is it all the teachers? It would explain a lot about how you manage get an A in every class."

She was really, really, getting on my damn nerves. "Would you kindly shut the fuck up bitch?" I had whispered, but with Mr. Fuyuko's advanced hearing, he had heard me clearly.

"Mr. Minamino, please be quiet or I'm going to have to write you a referral." He said firmly.

"Yes, Sir." I said glaring at him. I was fuming on the inside. He hadn't called that bitch out and she had been talking louder than me.

He resumed his teachings and the girl resided back into her seat. I kneaded at my now throbbing temples, trying to lessen the tension. The class continued on without interruption and soon after, the class was over. The bell rang and everyone readied to leave, everyone except me that is. I began to copy the notes on the board as quick as I could so I wouldn't have to stay too late. After the last person had exited the classroom, Mr. Fuyuko shut the door. I scribbled faster in hopes of getting done before he could try anything. But he had walked over to the board and started to erase everything as I was copying it.

"I'm not finished." I said heatedly, but he continued to erase the board until everything was completely gone. I slammed my notebook shut and shoved it roughly into my bag. I didn't have time for this. I wanted to be out of here and on my way to see Yusuke. Picking up my bag, I stared heatedly at Mr. Fuyuko as I made for the door. Surprisingly, he didn't try to block the door with his body like he usually did. Right then, I noticed something was off.

I stopped and looked directly at him, my expression fierce and menacing. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work." I said threateningly.

He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the door. "I'm not planning anything, you can go." He said casually.

Normally, I would have questioned him further on his suspicious behavior, but I wanted to go home and wait for Yusuke. With a cautious eye on Mr. Fuyuko, I slowly made for the door. His facial expression remained unchanged and he didn't make any attempt to approach me. I opened the door steadily and with one last glace at him, I left, closing the door softly behind me. How odd, I thought, but didn't ponder it any further than that.

I ran as fast as I humanly could out the school and toward home. I got some pretty weird looks and curious glances as I ran and pushed through the crowded streets full of dismissed students. I made it home in record time and threw my bag to the side as soon as I stepped inside. My little brother was doing his homework in the living area when I rushed in, accidentally startling him.

"Son of a―, er…I mean, what's the deal Shuichi?" He said quickly correcting himself.

I ignored him and after roughly taking of my shoes, I raced upstairs to my room. I needed to change out of these clothes and get into something nice and sexy for Yusuke. As soon as I entered my room, I slammed the door in my excitement and rushed toward the closet. I pulled out my secret stash of sexy underwear, and rummaged through them. Which one to wear? The black lacy one or the soft blue embroidered thong. Maybe the skintight red bikini briefs? Yusuke always did say his favorite color was blue, so I chose the blue thong.

Now what to wear? I shuffled through my closet and pulled out a dark blue midriff, which showed off my thin midsection appropriately. That will do. I continued to fumble through my closet and came across a pair of tight leather pants with flowers embroidered on the back and front pockets. I hadn't worn them ever since he had left and I thought that by wearing it, it would encourage and evoke a certain sexual response from him. I laid the out the clothes I had chosen on the bed and straightened up the room.

I wonder what time he was coming over? My parents would be conveniently out of town for today and tomorrow, so all I had to do was get rid of the brat. With my choice of clothes laid out for tonight, I went downstairs to find Shuuichi. He was still in the same position as before and I sat down next to him. He looked confusingly at me.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"Hey you know what?" I said in my most pleasant voice. "Why don't you spend the night at one of your friend's houses tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because you never go out, and with mom and dad gone, you can practically do what you want."

He pondered this for a minute. "Does it matter whose house I stay over?"

I wanted to say I couldn't care less as long as he got the fuck out, but I restrained myself. "No it doesn't matter."

"Well…I don't know about this." He said eyeing me suspiciously. "Why do you want me out of the house so bad?"

"It's really none of your business." I said a little agitated, but calm.

"Well alright, but you owe me." He said reaching for the phone on the table.

I don't owe you shit, I thought as I got up to leave. "Just let me know if you need a ride or not."

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. I went back up into my room and started on my homework. I didn't want any distractions tonight and homework would not be one of them. About an hour into my work, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yes, Shuuichi?"

"I'm about to leave. My friend's parent is picking me up, so I don't need a ride." He said from outside the door.

"Oh, okay. Hold on a minute." I rose up from my work and opened the door. The least I could do was see him out. Shuuichi was holding his book bag and a small duffle bag that contained his clothes. I put my arm around his shoulder and walked him downstairs. He was slightly blushing as I held him close and I smiled at him.

"You smell like a girl." He said bashfully.

My smile widened at the comment. Yusuke sometimes said that to me when we snuggled under the covers. He said my scent was intoxicating, and it made him want to lick me to see if tasted as good as the sweet smell I gave off; I always did. Shuuichi broke free of my hold and went to the closet to grab his jacket. I saw his ride pull up into the driveway and I went to go open the door. A small boy was stepping out of the vehicle and he ran toward the house, his face was nothing short of excitement. He ran into the doorway and with a quick bow to me, he jetted for Shuuichi and tackled him on the floor. I grinned at the cute scene.

His friend was a little shorter than Shuuichi himself, with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. While they wrestled on the floor, I grabbed Shuuichi's things and carried them out to his ride's car. A tall dark haired woman was leaning against the car. She rose off her car and greeted me cordially, bowing appropriately. I did the same out of respect. I had met her before, and I didn't really need to introduce myself to her again. I handed her the bags and she opened the back door of her car to put them there.

"Would you mind getting the boys?" She said sweetly.

I nodded at her and headed for the door. The boys were still wrestling when I re-entered the house, and Shuuichi had his friend in a headlock.

"Come on boys, time to leave." I said firmly.

They stopped wrestling and bolted for the door. I followed behind them and watched them get into the car. As the car backed out of the driveway, I waved goodbye to them and they waved back. Once they were gone, I shut the door and pressed my back against it. Finally, I had the house to myself. I made for the stairs and ran to my room. The clothes I had laid out earlier were still on my bed and I closed the door to undress, even though it wasn't necessary because no one else was here.

I stripped down naked and grabbed for the lacy blue thong. Slipping it on slowly, I adjusted myself and snapped the string between my cheeks. I gave my bare cheeks a playful slap before I started to put on my dark blue midriff. It was skintight and showed off my long lean torso. Next, I put on the tight leather pants. I adjusted them so that they were low on my hips and the top of my crisp blue thong was visible. Although I'm not supposed to wear shoes in the house, I thought this seemed like an appropriate excuse to break the rules and I slipped on a pair of stylish white sneakers. Now fully dressed, I went into the bathroom to add the finishing touches.

I grabbed for a bottle of lavender scented olive oil, and poured a generous amount onto my hand. I applied it onto my long torso, giving it a healthy slick glow. In addition to the oil, I also put on a little bit of flavored lip gloss; the strawberry kind. My lips glistened in the light and so did my body. My hair was fine, but I added a little bit of conditioner to give it a shimmering red sheen. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash.

Finally, I was done. I gave myself an onceover and smiled into the mirror, pearly white teeth reflecting back at me. Now I'm not a particularly vain person, but I must admit, I looked pretty damn hot. I flung my hair over my shoulders and with one last look in the mirror, I headed downstairs. Even though Yusuke had said he was coming back today, I didn't exactly know what time he'd be here. It was about six o'clock, and I hoped he got here soon. I went to the fridge and pulled out a soda, orange flavored. I sipped at it languidly and sat on the living room sofa. I watched TV for awhile until I got bored with it.

Just as I was about to turn it off the phone rang. I answered it causally and politely. "Minamino residence, Shuichi speaking."

"Hello honey, its mommy." She said merrily.

"Oh, hi mother." I said plainly. Not because I didn't want to talk to her, but I had been expecting someone else.

"Is everything alright?" she said concerned.

"Everything is fine. And yourself?"

"Good sweetheart. How's Shuuichi?"

"He's fine." As much as I loved my mother, I was getting tired and annoyed with this conversation.

"That's good I was just checking up on you."

"Thanks." I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Do you know what father did today?" She said through a giggle. "Well we were on our way to …."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and groaned in irritation. My mother could talk on for hours, and I definitely wasn't in the mood for it today. I could feel a headache coming on and I rubbed at my temples. Pressing the phone back to my ear, I heard her laughing and I faked a laugh to match hers. Then she started to talk again and I pulled the phone away again. I slouched on the couch and sighed reluctantly, rubbing a hand over my face.

I lay there for awhile, until I thought I heard her call my name from the phone. Quickly placing it back against my ear, I responded.

"Yes mother, I'm here." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, good, I thought you weren't listening. So anyway, then he…"

I rolled my eyes and slapped the palm of my hand into my head. Oh my god, I really wish she would stop talking. I lay down on the couch and placed the phone on top of my head, muttering brief monotonous responses. I began to doze off, when all of sudden I felt surge of impeccable power jolt through my entire body. I cried out and my back arched upward involuntarily. The phone dropped on the floor and I tried to regain my senses.

What the hell was that? I quickly scanned the room for any intruders. If there were any, I certainly would have sensed them beforehand. Nothing seemed to be out of place and the imposing energy was gone now. My mother was yelling frantically over the phone and I quickly picked it up.

"Its okay mother I'm fine, I just fell off the couch." I lied to her

"Oh dear, don't scare me like that sweetheart." She said relieved.

"Listen mom, I'll call you back later. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay well you be safe okay, bye honey."

"Bye."

Just as I was about to hang up, another jolt of powerful energy surged through by body again. The phone slipped between my fingers and I grabbed at my chest. It felt like sonic wave rippling through every fiber of being, from the tip of my toes to the crown of head. It wasn't painful, but the amount of power that was being exerted was astronomical. It was equivalent to that of an S class demon or even higher, which was very unusual in the human world. It was also forbidden for a demon of that caliber to even be in the human world, but that wasn't the most unusual part.

The power level I was sensing was not that of a demon, nor of a human. I rose to my feet and tried to seek out the source of the power. I found it very difficult for me to decipher the energy in a particular area or direction; it seemed like it was all around me. I looked around frantically and tried to focus on a particular direction. The powerful energy was approaching more quickly and I sent a telepathic plea to Hiei. Whoever this guy was he was indeed a lot more powerful than me and if he was looking for a fight then I would definitely need help.

I raced upstairs to my room and plunged into the closet. I took out my bright yellow Chinese style clothes I had worn at the dark tournament and quickly changed into them. As much as I didn't want to change out of my sexy attire, I would not face a possibly dangerous S class in a thong. If there was going to be a fight, I would be comfortably and suitably dressed for battle. I race downstairs and out the front door into the street. It was dark, and the streetlights gave the road an ominous glare.

Hiei jumped down beside me, katana ready in his hands. I pulled a rose out of the demonic compounds of my hair and transformed it into my deadly rose whip. The energy was now fast approaching and Hiei and I readied ourselves. We raised our power levels in warning and the other unknown person's power level rose as well. I felt the impressive force jet through me, so did Hiei. He clutched at his chest and growled in frustration. I however, was left oddly confused by that wave of energy. It was so familiar, yet completely foreign.

As the energy approached, so did the figure of the person who contained it. I squinted my eyes to see if I could make out the persons form. No, it wasn't one of the large grotesque monsters that inhabited demon world. Even in the shadows of the streetlights, I couldn't make out any odd or irregular features. No horns, no tail, no glowing eyes, no disgusting demon scent; It was all very strange, but it wasn't, as odd and contradictory as that sounds.

Soon the figure was about 50 yards away from us, and I tightened my grip on my rose whip, as Hiei did with his Katana. This power was becoming increasingly familiar, but I just couldn't place where I had sensed it before. It was definitely demon energy muddled with human energy, but the demonic part had almost completely infused with the human part. Suddenly the figure stopped moving and I took and cautious step back. Hiei slowly advanced forward toward the dark being and with his katana in hand, powered up.

Suddenly, the figure came charging full force at me! Hiei darted in front of me and began to charge the figure as well. I stood behind as back up and readied my rose whip. Hiei let out a feral growl and I heard the sound of his sword pierce the air harshly. He had missed and the figure had avoided his blade and was now coming right at me, with Hiei hot on his trail. I stood my ground as the dark form charged at me. They raced past the streetlights and I saw a brief glimmer of black hair in the passing light.

As soon as the person was within a few feet of me, I swung my rose whip forcefully at them, but my whip only succeeded in tearing the person's shirt. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. But it never came, and before I could open my eyes, I felt the person wrap their arms familiarly around my waist and pull me close. I was greatly confused for a moment until I got a whiff of their scent. It was slightly tainted with something unknown, but it was unmistakable; the smell of cedar forest, Alpine, and vanilla with hint of male musk.

This time I did cry. Tears welled in my eyes and poured out over the sides of my face. I dropped my rose whip and held him closer to me, burying my face into the hollow of his shoulder. He placed his hand on top of my head and began to soothe me, gently rubbing his hands through my hair. Tears trickled onto his torn shirt and I wiped my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, but he moved my hand from my tearstained eyes and held it firmly in his hand.

Through tear struck eyes, I slowly looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and rustled my hair playfully. I could see him clearly now in the light. He had grown a little taller in his absence so we were just about the same height now, though I was still a good inch taller than him. His hair was long, almost to his shoulders, and was roughly cut. His bright brown eyes glistened underneath thick dark lashes in the night's light. He beamed at me and my cheeks went red with excitement and embarrassment. I blushed and tried to look away, but he gently tilted my head up until I was looking full face at him.

He was so gorgeous, even through his slightly rough exterior. His beautifully tanned skin gleamed in the light and his pearly white teeth beamed at me from under his full glorious lips. He ran his thumb over my soft lips and his expression changed from amusement to seriousness. For a moment I thought something was wrong, and I gave him a confused look. I opened my mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by the soft firmness of his lips. This kiss was slow and stimulating. I sighed into the kiss, for I was overwhelmed at the remembrance of the feel and taste of him. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss and I gripped his arms tightly. He moaned softy into the kiss and I smiled against his lips.

We pulled apart mutually and I could see he was smiling too. I laughed a little and so did he. I was still locked in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel the rumbling of his laughter reverberate through his chest and my smile widened. I could see Hiei standing in the background. He had an annoyed look on his face and he snickered at us. Yusuke and I grinned at Hiei, who in return rolled his crimson red eyes at us.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, "I guess I'll be leaving now, seeing as how you're in no real danger now. I think." He said glancing skeptically at Yusuke.

"Trust me Hiei, he's in good hands." Yusuke said grinning at me. His voice was deep, rich and soothing.

Hiei snorted and turned to leave, disappearing into the darkness. I looked at Yusuke and nodded my head in the direction of the house. He winked at me in response and we both headed back into the house, his arm gently around my shoulder. The house was warm and bright when we stepped inside and I could see and examine Yusuke fully in the light. He truly was handsome, in the light or in the shadows. He plopped down on my couch and stretched his legs out. I walked over to where he was and maneuvered myself so that I was sitting on the couch as well. I moved closer to him and placed his head in my lap.

His closed his eyes immediately and relaxed. I ran my fingers through his soft dark hair and gently caressed his earlobe. He sighed in relief and a slight grin formed on his face. I continued to tenderly massage his head and rub at his temples.

"Damn that feels good." He said groggily.

I continued to caress him until he fell asleep. Even though I was a little disappointed that things didn't go as I had planned, I was still very content with the fact that he was finally here, resting peacefully on my lap. However, some things still weighed heavily on my mind though. Like, why did I not immediately recognize Yusuke's energy? It was only when he had hugged me that I had fully recognized him, but until that moment, his energy and aura had been completely different. But the really peculiar part is that although his power level was extremely high, it was the threatening and dangerous nature of it that alarmed me; so completely familiar, yet completely unknown.

Also, how did he become so strong in a month? I mean, I know he was incredibly strong before, but the power he was exuding now was that of an S-class demon, almost as strong as Yomi's. Although he was asleep, I still continued to run my fingers through his hair. He would probably want me to cut it for him soon, he didn't like wearing it long because it meant that he couldn't slick it back the way he liked it. I leaned down over him and planted a light kiss on his forehead. He stirred a little bit and I adjust his head on my lap. I laid my head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling until I felt myself becoming tired as well. With one last look at Yusuke, I let my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep; the warmth of Yusuke body a constant comfort against mine.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! *I hope***

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me inspired. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. You guys keep me going :)**

* * *

Sexy Love 

I awoke to the sound of snoring, with a warm familiar weight on my lap. Daylight beamed in through the sheer window curtains, casting a luminescent radiance on my face. Yawning widely, I opened one sleepy eye, but then closed it, due to the bright light of the sun. I shifted my body a little to the side, and the imposing form on my lap stirred in annoyance at my movement. I opened my eyes again slowly, trying to adjust to the sun's bright rays. Through squinty eyes, I peered down at the body sleeping languidly on my leg. A contented smile graced my lips at the sight of him.

His unruly hair was draped over my thigh and his long dark lashes casted a shadow on his cheeks; his expression calm and relaxed. I gently stroked my fingers through his dark hair. It was smooth and silky, even in its current disorderly state. I adjusted his head on my lap and pulled a loose strand of hair that had fallen across his face, back behind his ear. I ran my nimble fingers over his facial features in remembrance. His nose was fine and sharp; pink lips soft, yet firm. I moved my fingers over his prominent dark brows. They were smooth under my touch and slightly arched.

He was absolutely stunning, and I felt tempted to kiss him. I turned his head up from the side and held it between my hands. His full supple lips protruded from his peaceful face, and I leaned in to kiss them. Our lips touched, and I released a silent sigh at the contact. Oh, his lips were so luscious and delectable, and I pressed my mouth even harder onto his. I moaned softly against his lips and licked his bottom lip sensually before parting. He stirred in my lap again and turned his head away from me. I snickered at him and turned his head back up at me.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his forehead. His skin was youthful and smooth, though I could tell he hadn't bathed in at least a few days. He didn't smell bad; it was just that he reeked of Demon world stench. I caressed his warm smooth cheeks, and moved my lips downward from his forehead, back to his mouth. I rested my lips upon his, and smiled against them. Yusuke didn't stir, which normally would raise question for concern, but he had had a long trip, so I guess he would be tired.

But I still kissed him again anyway, and I stuck my tongue in between his lips, running it delicately over his teeth. I licked and nipped at his lips, savoring their longed for taste and feel. Successfully opening Yusuke's mouth with my tongue, I slithered it past his unmoving lips and into his burning mouth. I couldn't help it, I had remained celibate during the whole month while he was gone, and now that I had him finally had back in my arms, I wanted nothing more than for Yusuke to wake out of his slumber and start fucking me into the couch. But Yusuke was obviously too tired as of right now to pursue any sexual acts. I released his lips and groaned in frustration at his weariness.

But what's done is done, and I couldn't do anything to change it as of now. I yawned again, and surveyed my surroundings. For some odd reason, something seemed a little off. I glanced around the room once more until I came across the clock that was mounted atop of the T.V. It was precisely 7:32, but what day was it? I carefully grabbed Yusuke's head, and slipped out from underneath him, placing his head gently down on the couch. He grunted in protest at the loss of warmth from my body, but it quickly subsided as he drifted back to sleep.

Smiling back him, I made for the kitchen, were we kept a digital calendar on the wall. I peered at the red glowing letters and silently swore. It was February 18th, Tuesday. Shit, I'm going to be late for school. I ran out of the kitchen in a mad fury and raced upstairs to my room. School started at 8 o'clock sharp, and unfortunately I wouldn't have time to take a shower. I roughly opened my closet and grabbed for my school uniform. Bouncing around the room with one leg in my pants and the other trying to maintain my balance, I almost slipped, but was able to catch myself. I whipped on my white collared shirt and the dark blue sweater vest, all in record time. I grabbed my book bag, and roughly shoved my notebooks and folders quickly into it, readying myself to leave.

My hair was a little fucked up and shit, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I glanced at the clock on my desk and swore. It was already 7:46, and I had to walk to school. Quickly, I pulled on a jacket and put my cell phone in my pocket. In a hurried fury, I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. Once I was fully dressed and appropriate, I swiftly exited my room and shut the door firmly behind me. But as I made for the stairs, I was met with a peculiar sight. I immediately stopped where I was and stared down at curiously at him.

Yusuke was standing at the bottom of the stairs, crossed- armed with a sleepy annoyed look on his face. His unruly hair was draped listlessly over one fierce brown eye. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was he doing up? Just a minute ago I couldn't even get a rouse out of him and now here he is, standing at the bottom of the stairs with an oddly irritated look on his face. Did I do something wrong? I took a step down the stairs and looked Yusuke straight in the eye.

"Um Yusuke, are you alright?" He didn't look well.

Yusuke snickered and took a step up the stairs. His eyes were locked onto mine and for some reason it made me really uneasy. I took a cautious step back and he took another forward. Suddenly, he grinned at me and began to summon his spirit energy. With every step he took, he released a wave of powerful energy, each one more intense than the next. I gasped as he got closer, and by the time he was standing right in front of me, his power level had risen again to that of a high level S-class demon.

We were eye to eye, but I still felt greatly overpowered by his imposing aura and presence. I looked questionably at him and his smug grin widened. This was very un-Yusuke like. This look he was giving me now was not familiar; it was very haughty, almost pompous. He crossed his arms and looked me up and down with an obvious look of interest on his face. Although he normally looked at me with obvious appraisal and desire, it was often riddled with Yusuke's sense of playfulness and mischievousness. But the look he was giving me now held no trace of that playfulness.

Suddenly aware of the time, I grunted in frustration and pulled my bag higher up on my shoulders. Yusuke was still standing in my way though, and I closed in on him. Even though he was acting very strangely, I decided now wasn't the right time to deal with it. I warily put my arms around his waist and pulled him into a quick kiss. He kissed me back, but he didn't make any attempt to embrace me. I pulled apart and gave him a quaint, cordial smile.

"I'll be back later, so make yourself at home." I said warmly, but Yusuke didn't react. He just stared smugly at me with that malicious smirk on his face. Since it didn't look like he was going to move, I tried to go around him, but just as I was about take a step down on the stairs, Yusuke grabbed my arm, and not very gently either; I might add. I tried to yank my arm away, but his grip was too tight. He swiftly whirled me around so that I harshly collided with the firmness of his chest. He gripped my other arm as well and held me close, tight within his grasp. I looked confusingly at him and his grinned widened, showing pearly white teeth gleaming underneath his sinister lips.

"Just where, the hell do you think you are going?" His tone was dark and threatening, with an ominous undertone. His voice was so deep it startled me at the resonance of it.

I made another futile attempt at freeing myself and Yusuke gripped my arms even harder, and it was starting to really hurt. "Yusuke what are you doing?" I was starting to get nervous. Normally I would be calm and collected, but that tends to dissolve when your boyfriend is an S- class demon that has you in a death grip.

"Yusuke let me go; I have to go to school. I'm already late!" I yelled at him. But he didn't seem fazed by my pleas in the least. He rolled his eyes at me and slowly started moving us backward. But I grounded my feet to try and stop from being forced back, and it worked, for a little while. I grounded myself firmly on the floor and Yusuke couldn't push me back. Surprisingly, he just beamed at me and I held my ground even more soundly.

"What is your problem?"I said crossly. I was extremely agitated now. Not only was I late for school, Yusuke was acting peculiar and I didn't have time to decipher his issues. I continued to hold my ground and tried to push Yusuke back. He didn't budge, and his grin widened. "Let go, I have to go to school." I said; my voice firm.

"You're not going anywhere." Came his dark voice, as he tightened his grip around my arms. I could feel his sprit energy formulating underneath his hands and I made a frantic attempt to escape. He began to increase the amount of energy in his hands and I could feel the power of his sprit energy burning on my entrapped arms. I had to think fast. Something was definitely wrong with my lover, and I needed to get away from him as soon as possible before something dire happened. I summoned up a vine of thorns from the depths of my hair and entwined the vine around it. Yusuke still held me firmly within his grasp and didn't show any sign of releasing me, so I flung my head around and wrapped my vine of thorns around his bicep. The thorns pierced his skin, and trickles of blood seeped out of his cuts.

I felt absolutely awful for doing it to him, but I had to get him to let me go. The sprit energy he had formulated in his hands subsided a little, but he did not release me. Instead, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Blood flowed freely from his arm and dripped onto the hardwood floor. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and set his fierce gaze on me. I stood wide eyed in his grasp and began to struggle as I felt the energy in his hands start to rise up again, even more stringent than before. I cried out due to the vast amount of power he was inflicting on me. It felt like he was burning my flesh, but from the inside out.

Then I felt myself being hoisted up by my arms. He lifted me up until my toes barely skimmed the floor. I tightened my vines around his arm and he didn't even flinch. He grinned at me and started to draw me in closer to him. Soon I was face to face with him and I saw the unfamiliarity in his dark, perilous eyes. He pulled me closer to his face and he took a whiff of my hair. He sighed in content and "Mmmed" in appreciation. Drawing me in closer, he dipped his head into the crook of my neck and rubbed his soft cheek against it.

His skin next to mine felt good and I tensed at the contact. He turned his head in the nook of my neck so that his lips were touching my exposed skin. He pressed his soft, firm lips against my skin and planted a soft, sensual kiss on my neck. I instinctively moaned at the action. I hadn't been touched like this is in seemly ages, and I welcomed it, regardless of the current confounded situation we were in now. He moved his lips up from my neck to my chin and planted a swift kiss there before he snaked out his tongue and trailed it along my jaw line. Oh gods how I've missed this. His grip loosened around my arms, but he didn't release them just yet.

He nipped at my jaw and kissed it tenderly, and I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me. His lips then trailed up toward my cheeks. A soft, sweet kiss was planted on each cheek and I blushed madly. His kisses were like fire on my skin and I began to rouse to him. His heated kisses warmed my skin at the contact and I moaned when he started nuzzling my neck again. Oh how I missed him. How I craved his touch, his lips, his flavor, his everything.

Trailing sweet kisses up and down my neck, he moved upward to the side of my mouth. He kissed the corners of my mouth softly and my lips began to quiver. He pulled away and stared at me, his eyes roaming all over my body. He smirked in approval and moved in closer to my face, our lips just millimeters away. In all rationality, I shouldn't have been doing this. I should be on my way to class, and I definitely shouldn't be engaging in these actions with my obviously unstable lover. But I wasn't thinking rationally, I wasn't even thinking with my brain, but with rather another just as important organ. ;}

I closed my eyes as he leaned into me. Our lips touched and we immediately began moving our mouths. The kiss started out slow and sensual, but as soon as I parted my lips, Yusuke immediately shot his hot tongue into my mouth. He devoured my mouth as we fought for control, which Yusuke was surprisingly winning. Usually I came out on top in our tongue battles, but Yusuke was definitely winning this one, and I gladly let him. He released the pressure on my arm and let go of his tight hold. He placed his hands behind my head and firmly pulled my face closer to his, deepening the kiss.

We pulled apart panting, and I tried to catch my breath, but Yusuke was already two steps ahead of me. He pulled me into a sudden passionate kiss and I hadn't had time to respond, so he overwhelmed me with the force at which the kiss was administered. I dropped my bag and grabbed Yusuke's arm in an attempt to steady myself, but instead of grabbing onto his sturdy bicep, I instead encountered my vine of thons and it pricked my fingers. In my lust filled stupor, I had forgotten all about the vines embedded in his arm, but still, why hadn't he noticed? Did he not feel it, or was his adrenaline compensating for the pain? A copious amount of dark red blood had pooled onto the hardwood floor.

I tried to remove the vines from his arm, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Yusuke consuming my mouth and roughly biting my bottom lip. Eventually though I succeeded in releasing the vines with my telepathic powers. Once they were removed though, blood immediately gushed out from his deep wounds. Concerned about his wellbeing, I forced my lips apart from Yusuke's and tried to tend to his cuts, but he was having none of it. He forcibly grabbed my arms and yanked me away from his wounds. I made another attempt to help, but I was met with a look so fierce and threatening that I backed off. With me firmly in Yusuke's tight grip, he began to drag me along. As much as I hated being dragged, I did not resist.

He fiercely seized my shoulders and pulled me into another deep kiss. I stumbled at the forcefulness of it and Yusuke yanked my head back toward him. When he broke the kiss, he immediately began pulling at my sweater vest, but I swiped at his hand. I had to take control of the situation at some point. As much as I wanted to do this, as much as I needed to do this, something just wasn't right with him and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. Also I had a test today in Physics and I surely did not want to stay after school to make-up Mr. Fuyuko's test.

"Yusuke, stop!" I commanded at him, through ragged breaths. He instantly stopped his notions and drew his hands away. I was relieved when he complied; I honestly didn't know how much more I could have taken. I really wanted him to fuck me, but at the same time, I couldn't just let him proceed without trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Yusuke, as much as I want to do this, I just can't right now. We need to ―." I was cut off when Yusuke suddenly released a powerful wave of spirit energy, effectively silencing me. I reflexively put my guard up. I could feel my feet sliding back against the floor and I continued to slide until my back pressed up against my bedroom door. I suddenly felt hands on me and forcibly grab me by my sweater. I collided with Yusuke's firm chest and he held my arms with one of his hands, while he opened the door with the other. I was roughly shoved into the room, but I maintained my balance.

Yusuke entered soon after and forcible slammed the door shut behind him. He had a fierce look in his eyes; a mixture between lust and sadism. I gulped and tried to regain my composure; easier said than done. He grinned at me from across the room, and I glared at him. Slowly, he began to approach me. At this point I honestly didn't know what to do. I could release a toxic gas from one of my plants, but I wasn't sure if it would work on Yusuke or not. I mean, he just had a vine of thorns embedded in his skin and he had shrugged that off as if it were nothing but a nuisance. He enclosed in on me, and we were soon face to face again. He smirked at me, before he reached for the hem of his shirt.

I hand to quickly close my eyes, or I would definitely give in without reason. Although I couldn't see him, I could definitely hear him. He had removed his flimsy shirt and had tossed it carelessly to the side. I bit my lip and tried to focus on anything but the fact that Yusuke was shirtless in my bedroom. He smirked and then pulled me into an embrace. I instantly let out moan as connected with his bare chest. He smelled just as I remembered, and I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, and took a whiff. Big mistake.

His scent had provoked a rouse in me and I gripped him tighter, in an attempt to get him closer. I felt him entangle his long fingers into my red mane and I did the same to his hair. My eyes were still closed, but they were soon opened as I felt his lips on mine again. Oh fuck he was gorgeous. His long dark hair framed his handsome face, so that his features seemed sharp and mature. Our kiss was deepened when he forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth. I instantly began sucking on his slick muscle and he moaned into my mouth. He then pulled back his tongue from my mouth and I made a whimpering noise at its absence, but I was soon made glad as he jabbed it back in, but only to have it pulled out again. He repeated this motion of jabbing his tongue in and out of my hot mouth, and every time he quickly stuck it in, I made an attempt to clamp it between by teeth to keep it in place.

We pulled apart slowly and Yusuke continued to run his fingers through my hair. I removed my fingers from his hair and placed them gently on his firm chest. Oh gods he felt so good underneath my fingertips, and I savored the feel of him. His well defined chest and his tight abs were hard, yet smooth underneath my ministrations. Yusuke grinned at me and then grabbed for my sweater again. This time I did not protest. He unbuttoned it with easy familiarity, and pulled it off. I could see the anticipation in his eyes. Obviously he had been as sexually frustrated as I was, and he began to go for my white shirt as soon as he had removed my sweater vest. I ran my fingers over his chest, purposely avoiding his dusky nipples, but I could see they were already getting hard.

Yusuke had successfully unbuttoned my shirt so that it hung loosely open, exposing my pale chest to the cool air. I hissed at the sudden contact and Yusuke smiled at me. He slowly began pushing me back, until I hit the bed. This was it. I could be rational about this. I was skipping school, and could possibly be missing an important test. Or, I could just let rationality subside, and let Yusuke fuck me senseless.

With a slight push of my shoulder, I let myself fall listlessly back onto the bed. Yusuke crawled over me and placed his hand on either side of my head. I was quivering with need and anticipation from underneath him. I licked my lips and moaned.

Yusuke looked down at me from under him and licked his lips at the sight. I was practically withering underneath him, with my long crimson locks being flipped from side to side. My slick full lips were quivering and I couldn't stop whimpering. I was also already hard and my growing erection was tight in my constricted pants. Yusuke let out a soft laugh and slowly began to lift my head up. I closed my eyes in anticipation of a kiss, but it never came; instead, my lips were firmly placed against his hardened nipple. I was surprised by the unexpected encounter, but embraced it blissfully regardless.

I wrapped my lips around the tiny hardened nub began sucking at it. Yusuke groaned as soon my soft lips encased his nipple and I began sucking more fervently, tightening my lips and sliding my tongue between them to lick at the tip of his nipple. I hummed around the tiny nub and the vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through Yusuke's body. He began to shake above me and he grabbed my head and pressed it even harder against his nipple. I suckled at it and began to take it between my teeth, grinding it ardently, but gently. I released his nipple from my lips and moved to the other one, performing the same actions I had done to the other one.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled my head away from his chest and placed me back down on the bed. He was still panting above me and looked down at me. His expression was softer but the aura he was exuding still was aggressive and intense. He planted a soft kiss on my lips before completely removing my shirt. My nipples were instantly hard at the contact with the cool air and I hissed as I felt them swell. Yusuke grinned in approval and ran his fingers over my chest. He roughly flicked my nipple and I flinched at the action. He then placed a soft wet kiss upon it and I bucked up at the contact. He continued to plant wet kisses down my flat stomach and I arched into every kiss.

"Oh, Yusuke. Oh, baby…" I said through ragged breaths. He retraced his path with his tongue and I moaned contently. His slick muscle traced every curve and outline of my flat stomach. He reached my belly button, and planted a soft wet kiss right over it before diving his tongue in. I bucked up and moaned loudly. He continued to divulge it in and out, and I whimpered at the torturous bliss.

Yusuke obviously wasn't in the mood for foreplay as of the moment and he quickly began undoing my pants. I lifted up my legs to help him get them off faster and he whipped then off me in one foul swoop. He moaned at the sight of my long elegant legs and trailed his fingers up from the tip off my toes all the way to my sensitive thighs. He rubbed them gently at first with his thumbs, massaging small circles into them. I quivered underneath his touch and my fingers shook. I was so hard by now that precum was already seeping out and soaking my underwear.

I moved back a little to give him more room and access. He was now situated between my legs and I couldn't care less about school or missing a test or whatever, all that mattered now was Yusuke's intention between my legs. Slowly, he leaned forward and planted on sweet kiss in my inner thigh. I moaned and reflexively bucked up into his touch. He grabbed my legs and held them down as he planted more soft torturous kisses on my thighs. I could feel my dick grow harder from his ministrations and I was pretty sure he could see how his antics were affecting me. He continued his ministrations and then placed his hand on my covered erection. I cried out at the contact as he began to stroke the tender area.

I was in such bliss I couldn't stop from swishing my head back and forth. I couldn't see him, but I could sense that Yusuke was smirking down at me. He slithered out his tongue and started licking my thighs and the area so close to my sac. My eyes lolled in the back of my head and my lips quivered, though no sound came out. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh, leaving red marks in his wake. With one last nip at my thighs, he moved upward; his hand still firmly gripped on my aching bulge. He leaned close to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. He licked the outer shell playfully before speaking.

"Now listen up, baby," I moaned profusely at the sound of his deep, resonate voice. "I haven't fucked in over a month and there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let your gay educated ass walk out of here without being properly filled and fucked. No chance in hell."

"But, Yusuke," my voice came out weak. "What about…"

I didn't even get a chance to finish my thought before Yusuke suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach. Immediately, he mounted me from behind and forced himself on me. He pinned down my arms and prodded my ass up in the air. My face was pressed down into the soft bed sheets. He grabbed my hips firmly, keeping them steady. I licked my lips in anticipation and my breathing increased in anxiousness.

He released his hold on my left arm and moved his hand toward my ass. I still had my bikini briefs, and he pulled at the elastic band that kept them up. With one hand, he tugged them down to my knees and I hissed at the cold freedom. He moaned at the sight of my bare bottom and removed his other arm he had used to pin me. I felt utterly exposed; I was now completely naked with my pert gleaming ass up in the air. He groped my bottom and I instinctively bucked into his touch. He cupped each buttock and gave it a hard squeeze. I grunted and bucked my hips into his hands.

I was quivering now as Yusuke reacquainted himself with the supple curves of my body. He slid his hands from my bottom, all the way up to my torso. I was effectively pinned underneath his hard, domineering body. I moaned in contentment as his bare, warm chest rested against my back. He moved his hands to my chest and ran his fingers across the expanse of it agonizingly slow. His long nimble fingers dragged over each of my nipples and they grew larger at the contact. He roughly pinched and pulled at them, so that they became a deep rose color.

Yusuke then positioned himself so that his clothed erection was pressed against my bare ass. I went ballistic. I cried out loudly and bucked back against him viciously. It felt absolutely wonderful to have his hard, bulging dick pressed firmly against my ass. I could feel him grow harder against me and I moaned profusely. I prodded myself up onto my hands to get better leverage and I slammed into his concealed dick. His huge bugling erection upon impact had plunged between cheeks and pressed up against my tiny pink hole. I reflexively arched up, and collided harshly with Yusuke's firm chest. He roughly grabbed my arms again and slammed me back down into the bed.

"Mmm, looks like you've become a little extra sensitive in my absence." Yusuke's deep voice remarked. I whimpered underneath him as he started to slowly rub his dick against my susceptible entrance.

"Oh, Yusuke!" I cried out as he rocked himself against me. My whole body was shaking and quivering with need. My dick was extremely hard and was beginning to drip precum onto the sheets. Then I felt his hot mouth on my back and I moaned vociferously. He placed hot, wet kisses down my spine and I arched up into his touch. I was so overwhelmed with pleasure that I couldn't breathe properly and I was suddenly gasping for breath. I tried to control my breathing, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do with Yusuke's slick tongue trailing up and down my spine.

A bead of sweat fell from my temple to the sheets. The heated friction between our bodies was causing my body to flush a rosy pink, which didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke. I heard him laugh from above me as he moved his hands from my chest back to my ass. He gave it a hard squeeze and rough smack before removing his hands from my body completely. I groaned at the lost of his warmth and turned around to see what he was doing.

He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. He appeared to be in deep concentration, which confused me a little. Since when did Yusuke need to concentrate on how to fuck me? I wanted to question him, but I held my tongue. I didn't want to break whatever trance he was in, for fear of being attacked or something. Finally he let out a sigh and opened his eyes. His facial expression was fierce and I gulped again. A sly grin crept onto his playful lips.

I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what he had conjured up in his devious little mind; it could be good, or it could be bad, very, very bad. He leaned over me again and leaned down next to my ear. His hot breath sent a surge of passion through my body. He pressed his lips against my ear and I started to quiver.

"Kurama," he whispered my name breathily in my ear. "Do you remember how hard I used to fuck you?"

I moaned at the provocative statement in response. "Oh baby, yes." I whispered desperately; I was so hard now it hurt. He moved his hand back to his pants and I heard him unzip his pants. I cried out in agonizing anticipation and bucked back against him.

"Do you remember how loud you would scream my name, over and over again?" He pulled down his jeans just enough to expose his huge bulge that was still contained in his tight briefs. I tried to buck into his dick again but he wrapped his arms forcefully around my waist, halting me. Oh this was torturous bliss.

"Oh Yusuke!" I cried out in response. I felt him grin against my ear and he released a deep laugh. I shuddered at the sound of it. He moved behind me and I begin to whimper again. I was having more trouble than usual in controlling myself. Normally Yusuke wasn't so dominating. When we did make love, it was mutual and I willing submitted to him. But now, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Yusuke had forced me into submission with sheer power and sexual temperament.

My whole body was hot and aching for him. I made an attempt to turn around, but Yusuke wasn't having any of it, and he whipped my head around and slammed it into the bed sheets. I was stunned at the forcefulness, but laid there regardless.

"Do not turn around." He commanded at me.

I made no further attempt to move. I could hear him moving behind me, but I couldn't exactly decipher what he was doing, that is, until I heard sucking noises. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Although I couldn't see him, I knew that he was sucking his own fingers, readying them for entry. I moaned at the vision I had conjured up in my mind. Yusuke going down on his long nimble fingers, getting them wet and slick with his saliva, his lips wrapped tight around the intruding appendages.

I began to whimper underneath him and my body shook violently. Then, he placed one finger gently between my buttocks and right onto my hot, quivering entrance. I released a throaty groan and gripped the sheets. He traced the small ring of constricting muscle and I whimpered at the gentle ministrations. He pinched the sensitive area around it and stuck his nail into my tiny hole. His pinched the ring of muscle between his thumb and forefinger and I gripped the sheets around me even tighter.

Satisfied with my reaction, he pushed his finger all the in to the brim. He released a deep throated growl as he twisted and probed my burning canal. He pulled his finger in and out of my tight cavity. I was quivering and thrashing underneath him with need. But as Yusuke continued to finger fuck me, I could feel his spirit energy growing. I wanted to see what he was doing behind me, but I wouldn't dare turn around. Suddenly, he ripped his finger from my entrance and he released a feral growl, this one empowered by his vast amount of spirit energy. He gripped my ass firmly and lifted it up higher into the air. He ran his hands over my smooth cheeks and groped them roughly.

I had to admit, I was just a little confused with his actions. Wasn't he going to prepare me? Curiosity got the better of me and I peered over my shoulder at him. He had just pulled out his dripping engorged sex and I had to bit my lip in order to keep from moaning, lest he'd see that I was watching him without his permission. He had his eyes closed as he grabbed his dick firmly in his hand. I couldn't help but stare at the sheer size of his cock. Even after all this time we had been together, it never failed to impress me, not once.

However, I was so preoccupied with my staring that I had failed to realize that Yusuke had opened his eyes again. Suddenly, he released another wave of energy and he let out a feral growl. I looked fearfully up at him and my eyes went wide with fear. Yusuke glared at me with such intensity that I could swear I feel the heated emotion through his eyes. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a handful of my hair. I cried out as he whipped my head back so violently that a tear slipped out of my eye. He had my hair firmly in his grasp as he made me stain to look up at him. His expression was nothing short of furious and my lips quivered in fear of him. He looked down at me through his furious glare and I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but he was too strong and I couldn't free myself at this angle.

"Didn't I tell you not to turn around? Not to look at me?" His tone was harsh and demanding. I was so stunned by his actions that I couldn't speak, and that angered him all the more. He released his grip on my hair, but then he moved them around my neck. His strength was incredible, and he constricted his grip painfully around my neck so tight that I couldn't even gasp for breath. Still harshly gripping my neck, he pulled me onto his lap and positioned my buttocks right on his huge cock. I could feel him throbbing viciously underneath me, as if he was getting turned on by my distress.

I gripped at his hands fastened around my neck, but I couldn't get him to release me and dark spots were starting to form in front of my eyes. I was going to black out if I didn't do something quick. So I concentrated my demon energy on my hands and my nails begin to grow longer and sharper, a skill I had acquired from Youko. As soon as they were sharp enough, I dug my nails deep into his wrist. He released a growl but did not let me go. So I dug even deeper into his skin. Warm blood oozed out from around my fingertips as I fought to retain consciousness.

Finally, he released me and I started to desperately gasp for breath and began to cough. I was still situated in Yusuke's lap, and I tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in even closer. I rammed into his chest and looked up into his fierce eyes. He smirked at me and grabbed my hips, lifting me up over the head of his glistening cock. I frantically tried to get away from him, but he held my waist firm and began to lower my hips.

Oh shit, he was about to enter me dry. Now I really tried to get away. Unlike my demon counterpart, Youko Kurama, who was over a thousand years old and had had plenty of experience with dry sex, I on the other hand, had not. Yusuke and I always used some form of lubrication, seeing as how Yusuke was so largely endowed. I continued to struggle in his hold and he growled in frustration, but he still succeeded in getting the head of his cock against my tiny, unprepared opening. In an attempt to stall him, I gripped his shoulders and pierced his skin with my nails. I summoned up a poppy seed from underneath my fingertips and with the help of my demon energy; I transformed it into a powder. I had drawn blood upon impact and the poppy seed powder seeped into his cuts. Yusuke let out an enraged growl and grabbed at my hands, but I dug them even deeper into his skin.

"You bitch!" Yusuke yelled enraged. He grabbed my hair and gave it a hard yank. When I didn't release my nails, he grew even more furious and in his enraged fury, he lifted his hand up. And before I could react, he backhanded me; hard. He hit me so hard I think I blacked out for a moment. I felt dizzy and I my cheek was throbbing painfully. I released my grip on his shoulders and I touched my sore cheek. It stung to the touch, and it was burning hot.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and my lips were quivering in shock. I held my sore cheek and turned to face Yusuke. He was beaming at me, apparently amused by my reaction. I just sat there quivering in his lap. He ignored my distress and instead grabbed my hips again, positioning me over his cock again. I didn't even fight him, or try and get away. I just, couldn't believe he had struck me so viciously. He wrapped his hand around the back of my head l and laid my head on his shoulder. I was shaking all over, and I couldn't see because my eyes were so watery with tears. He adjusted my hips and pressed the head of his cock against my tiny pink opening. He caressed my sore cheek and kissed it softly, with a malicious look on his face.

"Don't worry baby, this'll make you feel much better." He said with a mocking undertone.

And with that, he eased my hips down. I cried out against his ear as the huge head of his engorged cock was forced into my tiny pink unprepared entrance. He pushed past the tight ring of my puckered flesh and I felt blood well up upon entering. Yusuke groaned profusely as he pushed further in. The pain was inconceivable; I felt like I was being utterly split in two. I couldn't even hold back my screams, and I gripped Yusuke's bloody shoulders again, this time without my nails digging into his skin. He forced my hips down until he was completely inside of me.

My insides were on fire, and I know he must of must torn something upon entering. I could feel him throbbing and growing inside of me, but there was so much pain that I couldn't even enjoy it. Yusuke's hands went down to my ass and he roughly groped and kneaded my buttocks. As I lay on Yusuke's shoulder, overwhelming emotions were brewing.

This isn't how it was supposed to be. How could he do this to me? Is this really Yusuke? My Yusuke? The same Yusuke who's immature and rambunctious, the same Yusuke who loves to go to the arcade and go see retarded actions films. The same Yusuke who make sweet passionate love to me and tells me how he'd never hurt me. This just can't be happening.

Yusuke ran his fingers through my soft red luscious locks and inhaled my sweet scent. He moaned in appreciation, before he began to draw back out. It hurt even worse than when he was pushing in, and I couldn't help but scream. He let out a sinister laugh as he pulled all the way out. Blood tricked out of my abused hole and I readied myself for the oncoming pain. Yusuke gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he thrust violently back in. I cried out and reflexively gripped his shoulders drawing blood again; which he didn't seem to care, seeing as how he was occupied with other obligations and concerns.

He released a feral contented moan and gripped my ass even harder. I didn't make any effort to meet his thrusts and he compensated for it by forcing my hips up and down himself. He continued to thrust viciously in and out of my abused hole, and I fought to hold back my tears. I was only half hard now due to the pain, which was overpowering the effects of pleasure. I gripped his shoulders, but I didn't move otherwise. Shock, hurt and pain, kept me from reacting, until Yusuke increased his pace. He began to rapidly bounce me up and down on his dick, but I could sense he was slightly upset at having to all the work. I didn't care.

"Kurama," the harsh tone of his voice startled me. I looked up at him through teary eyes. "Move your ass, now." I didn't respond or react. There was no way I was going to comply to his demands, partially because I couldn't.

Yusuke growled and grabbed both of my arms. He looked angrily into my eyes and gritted his teeth, but as I looked into his heated eyes I noticed something was off. His pupils were dilated and his lips had begun to quiver. His hands were shaking around my arms and energy was dying down. I was worried at first, but then I recognized what was happening. All of his symptoms were the effects of my poppy seed poising. It was finally intergraded into his system and there would be nothing to stop it now.

Yusuke shook his head, trying to fight off the poppy seeds effect, but it was futile. Slowly, he began to lean to one side and with a slight grimace on his face, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I held on to his shoulders as he fell backwards on the bed, with me still connected to him. His eyes closed and his harsh expression subsided. I peered over him and once I was sure he was down and out, I released a deep breath and tried to relax. I still couldn't believe what had just happened; but it did.

I stared down at Yusuke's peaceful sleeping face. He was snoring lightly and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest from underneath me. I sighed in relief and looked around my surroundings. The bed was a bloody mess and I frowned in distaste. I tried to turn around to see the clock, but a sharp pain shot up through my spine. I halted my action and looked down. Shit. Yusuke was still deep inside me. I would have to lift myself up off his dick. Carefully, I tried to use my legs to push my body upward, but I stopped once the pain shot up again.

Damn it. This was going to take a little effort. I placed my hands on Yusuke's chest as leverage and readied myself. With all the force I could muster, I started to lift my ass up off his dick. It hurt like a mother fucker, but eventually I managed to get off. However, as soon as I popped off of him, blood and other fluids gushed out and onto Yusuke's stomach.

"Oops."I said staring at the mess on his chest.

With maximum effort, I rolled off of Yusuke and off the bed as well. I stood up weakly on my feet and dragged myself over to the bathroom. I roughly opened the door and stumbled inside. I grabbed a towel and wet it generously. Then I stumbled back out of the bathroom and back over to Yusuke. I wiped him down as best I could and I did the same for myself. Since I didn't feel like cleaning up now, I just locked my door and plopped down on my bed, carefully avoiding the bloody spots. As I lay there, I tried to contemplate all that had just taken place. What could have made Yusuke tick like that? I touched my sore cheek in remembrance.

Just what the hell happened in that month in demon world? I looked listlessly at him from across the bed and I felt the sudden urge to have him closer to me. Even after all he had done to me; I still didn't want to give up on him. Something was wrong with him and wanted to be there for him, to help him figure this out. We would make it through this, I kept saying to myself. We will make it through this.

Although I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close, I wasn't that stupid. Yusuke was very unstable at the moment, and if he woke up earlier than the allotted time before the poppy seed poisoning wore off, I could be in trouble. Hopefully he would be okay when he woke up, but I could only hope; nothing more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little snippet, b/c there's more to come, if you wish it that is ;)**

**So just a little warning in advance, things will get more intense and graphic, just so you know.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me inspired. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Thank you to all who have reviewed!

* * *

Sexy love 5

_Kurama…_

I shifted under the covers, and groaned in annoyance at the sound of the voice that was calling me out of my slumber. The warmth of the bed was inconceivable and pleasantly soothing. I drifted back to sleep, hoping for a few more minutes of some much desired rest. I reclaimed the darkness, and recessed into the comfort of the bed.

_Hey, Kurama…_

I grunted at the sound of my name and pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to silence or block out the disturbance. But the person was person was persistent, and they pulled the cover down, exposing my upper body to the cold. Goosebumps immediately rose up on my flesh, and I shuddered at the loss of warmth. Aggravated and annoyed, I opened my eyes and let out a wide yawn. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a form peering down at me. Finally deciding that my nap was over, I rose up on my elbows and shook my head in hopes of shaking off the effects of sleep. I yawned again and turned my head in the direction of the person.

My eyes went wide and I bolted up, suddenly alert. Yusuke was staring at me with drowsy, confused eyes. His dark unruly hair had become more tussled from his sleep, and it draped listlessly over his face. I grabbed my covers and drew back away from him on the defensive, but when I moved, a sharp pain jolted up through my spine and I was forced to stop. Yusuke scratched his head and ran his fingers through his long messy hair, pushing it back and away from his face. He stretched his arms out and shot me a sleepy lopsided grin.

"You're finally awake." He said through a yawn.

He appeared normal, but I eyed him skeptically regardless. The dull ache in my backside was just a reminder of what he had done to me. I pulled up more cover around my body as he drew nearer to me. He raised a questioning brow at me and stared directly into my wary eyes. I gulped as he closed in on me, and he tilted his head dumbfounded.

"Um, is there something wrong Kurama?" He asked sincerely.

I honestly didn't know the answer to that question. I glanced around the bed and noticed the dried blood stains that were never going to come out. I inwardly groaned at the idea of having to dispose of the sheets. I glanced back up at Yusuke again and my gaze immediately fell upon his bare chest and shoulders. I furrowed my brows in confusion, and curiosity got the best of me. Still defensive, I wrapped the sheets around my waist and I cautiously approached him.

I reached my hand out and touched his bare, un-bruised shoulder. How peculiar, I know I had afflicted some damage to this area, but it didn't appear so. No cuts, no indentations from where I had desperately pierced him with my nails. I moved my attention to his arm where I had embedded my vine of thorns into his bicep, only to get the same result. Nothing. It was almost as if I hadn't even attacked him. His shoulders and arm appeared to be perfectly healed. I peered up at him uncertainly and cautiously reached my hand up to touch his face.

"Yusuke," I said a little hesitant, but hopeful. "Is it really you?"

He gave me a confused look, and then playfully pinched himself on the arm. "I think so." He answered dim-wittedly. He then stared down at me suspiciously, with an amused look on his handsome face.

"Is that really you?" He asked jokingly. I smiled at him and released a polite laugh; though I was still skeptical to be joking with him so soon. Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms and held me close against him, embracing me fully. I was still a little dazed and confused by his actions, but I wrapped my arms around him anyway.

"It's nice to see you again, Kurama. I've really missed you." He said softly. He tilted my head up and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and embraced the fullness of his lips, so soft and inviting. He moved his hands up to the sides of my face and I flinched. He immediately withdrew and broke the kiss. I touched my sore cheek and quickly turned my head to hide it. It still hurt to the touch and although I couldn't see it, I was pretty sure it was bruised.

Yusuke peered down at me concerned and confused. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head, but Yusuke wasn't so sure. "Here, let me see."I shook my head, and pushed his hands away, but Yusuke was persistent. And after a few minutes of tussling with him, I receded. I reluctantly let him lift my head up and look at my bruised cheek. He touched it gently this time, but it still hurt.

"How did you hurt yourself? I've never known you to be clumsy." He said prodding my cheek with concerned eyes.

I shot him a horrified, confused look. How…how could he ask me that? Did he somehow forget the abuse he inflicted on me? Obviously he had. His expression was nothing short of concerned and worried. I closed my eyes in despair. Should I tell him? Should I tell him that it was he who gave me these bruises? That it was he who slapped me, chocked me, and brutally raped me. If I did, he would most likely be devastated. And as hurt as I was emotionally, I didn't want Yusuke to feel that way. I wanted him to be happy, even if did cause me pain. I loved him so much there was no way I could have told him the truth. So I lied.

"Please do not fret, my love. It was just an unfortunate accident. You needn't worry yourself." I said while caressing his face lovingly. He smiled against my hand and nodded his head, apparently accepting what I had said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. He gently laid my head on his shoulder and ran his fingers through my soft hair. I relaxed and lifted my hand up and around his back to tug at his long unruly locks. He beamed down at me and blew upward to move a lock of hair that had fallen over his face.

"I'm definitely gonna need a haircut soon. You up for the challenge?" He asked me playfully. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Great." He said through a wide yawn.

I rose up off of him and with a parting kiss on his lips, I headed for the bathroom. I locked the door behind me just in case, even though I knew that if Yusuke really wanted to get at me, a lock wouldn't stop him. I turned on the shower and quickly stepped inside once it was warm enough. As I washed the dried blood and cum off, I pondered the proceedings of Yusuke's behavior. It seemed as if he didn't remember much, if anything, from the night before or earlier this morning. He had truly been concerned with my well being, as if he didn't know he had caused my injuries himself.

Lathering up a ball of suds, I scrubbed between my legs. I flinched at the soreness of the area. Everything below the waist was a dull throbbing ache that intensified when touched. I continued to wash and prod my body. All the while, I couldn't stop thinking about Yusuke. In my logical accelerated mind, I was desperately trying to find out the reason for Yusuke's bizarre and violent actions. Was he possessed by some demon? If so, then this demon was either an incubus or some violent sexual beast, in which I was their target. But that seemed highly unlikely. I was relatively sure that Yusuke wasn't possessed. For one, I didn't sense any parasitic presences or anything that would lead me to believe that someone was controlling him internally.

Another solution I thought of was the possibility that this Yusuke was an imposter. I came to that notion from reviewing what happened last night, when Yusuke had finally arrived. Neither Hiei, nor I had recognized Yusuke's aura until he was in close range. Normally, we could sense any demonic presence within a thirty mile radius. We also could identify the demonic activity as either threatening or passive. That was another thing that irked me. Not only had we not identified the presence as Yusuke's, but we had sensed his power as one that was threatening. Even Hiei, who is full demon, couldn't decipher the nature or intent of his power.

I contemplated. In the final battle against Sensui, we were all at our highest possible energy levels. I had finally become an A Class demon, and in order to retain that power, I had to take on the form of Youko Kurama. Hiei and Kuwabara had also reached their next levels in strength and power. We fought gallantly and gave it all we had, and still couldn't beat that monster. However, when Yusuke had unlocked his demon power, we had realized that he was exuding the power of an S-Class demon, but it was not a very stable energy. The source of his power, like our own, had been emotion. His energy levels were erratic and unstable, but he could still compete evenly with Sensui.

It was only when Yusuke suddenly released a surge of pure demon power, did he truly dominate the battle. His hair color had gone completely white and it was extremely long. Ancient tribal markings covered his body, and his expression was that of a demon about indulge in the pleasures of killing. Then he charged full force at Sensui with a sudden burst of renewed power. It was a massacre. Yusuke obliterated Sensui within a few massive blows. I remember standing on the sidelines watching in awe as Yusuke fought with him as if he were nothing but a lower class demon.

After Yusuke defeated him, his power had immediately dissipated and returned to normal. His hair was still long and his tribal marking's still remained, but they faded over time and I had cut his hair back to its normal state. We really didn't fully understand how Yusuke had conjured up so much power. Afterword, he told us in his battle with Sensui, that he had heard a distant voice and had lost control of his body. We later learned that it had been the great demon king Raizen, Yusuke's ancestor, who had taken over his body. But that wasn't what concerned me fully. It was the fact that the power Yusuke was exuding now is that of when Raizen had taken over his body. However, when I first encountered Yusuke after this long, enduring month, I did not sense Raizen's power or telepathic influence he might have over Yusuke. No. It had been 100% Yusuke, and I think that's what scared me the most. When it all comes down to it, I just don't know what's wrong with him. I did plan on talking to him about what he accomplished in Demon world under the tutelage of his demon monks and Raizen.

I stepped out of the shower and effectively dried off with a pastel colored towel. I applied some ointment onto my bruises before wrapping the towel around my hips. Sighing, I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. The area where Yusuke had struck me in the face was starting to heal, but it still looked like I had been hit. The bruise was a soft purplish-red color, and hopefully at the rate it was healing, it would be gone within the next few hours. But I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I glanced outside the small bathroom window. It was late in the afternoon, which meant that the clubs were just opening their doors. I opened my medicine cabinet and sought out my concealer. Of course I don't wear make-up regularly, but sparring sessions with the gang can get a little intense, and I sometimes end up with a black eye or various bruises on my face. So I started using make-up to cover it. The concealer also helps to cover other various marks I get on my neck from Yusuke's probing.

Appling a generous amount of make-up on the blemish, I covered it effectively. I also applied some onto my neck were Yusuke had chocked me. The reddish bruises there from his hands were almost gone, but I put some on anyway just to be safe. With on last glance in the mirror, I exited the bathroom. I opened my drawer to put on a pair of dark blue boxers. When they were on, I scavenged through my closet for some clothes I could throw on. Once I was dressed, I gathered up all of the stained sheets to dispose of them.

It was then that I noticed Yusuke was gone. I dropped the sheets and did a quick onceover of the room. Like before, I didn't want any surprises and I was instantly on my guard. I closed my eyes and tried to seek out his energy. I sensed he was still in my home and carefully followed where I sensed his energy was coming from. I followed the trail cautiously down the stairs, past the living area, past the dining area, and into the kitchen. When I finally say him, I couldn't help but smile in relief.

Yusuke was nose deep into the fridge, and I could hear him munching on something. I shook my head at the sight and circled around Yusuke until I could see him fully. His cheeks were full with cold eel and rice. He shoved more and more food into his mouth, and I don't even think he noticed me standing there watching him. Smiling, I leaned down to tap his shoulder. He looked up at me with wide eyes and his cheeks were full to the point he kind of resembled a squirrel. I beamed down at my lover and ruffled his hair. He smiled up at me with his full cheeks and I chuckled.

"If you were hungry love, I would have gladly made you something." I said jovially. Seeing him with his face stuffed in my fridge brought back fond memories. He took a big gulp and swallowed his food. He stood up and placed his hands on his stomach. A wide satisfied grin spread across his face.

"Sorry babe, I was starving." He said patting his stomach.

I snickered at him and gave him an amused look. His mouth had food all over it and I handed him a napkin. He roughly wiped his mouth of the remaining food. Although I appeared to be jovial, I was secretly observing Yusuke for any signs of the violent behavior I had experienced before. So far, he appeared to be his normal obnoxious self, but I would most definitely keep a wary eye on him. He tossed the napkin in trash and stretched out his limbs. I had forgotten how strenuous the journey from demon world could be. He twisted his body and cracked his back. The sound of popping bones always irked me, a definite characteristic of my fox side.

"Hey Kurama, I'm gonna take shower." He said exiting the kitchen. He walked past me, but not before giving me swat on the butt. Something he always did, but since I hadn't fully healed from my injuries, it hurt like hell. I let out a squeal, and hid the pain from my face. He smirked at me in gratification.

"That's what I like to hear." He said playfully. I shot him an annoyed look and rubbed my sore toush. I hated when he made me squeal, especially when he did it in public. Yusuke had never been one for discretion, so when we did go out, he always ended up embarrassing me somehow. But it was all in good fun and humor.

Since he was taking a shower, I decided to lounge around in the living room. I stretched out my legs on the couch and turned on the television. A relatively good program was on and I watched it for a few minutes. With my advanced hearing, I heard a car pull up into the drive way. My parents were back from their trip, a day early. I inwardly groaned and took the initiative to go and great them. I opened the door, and held it open for them as they entered.

"Hello Shuuichi dear." My mother said cordially. She placed her bags down and embraced me. She smelled wonderfully of lavender and I held her close. I always missed my mother when she was away. Besides Yusuke, she was the light of my life and I loved her with all of my being. I released her and gave her quick kiss on her cheek. My step-father on the other hand, I could do without. We hated each other, and we only pretended to be cordial for the sake of my mother and brother. He was rash, and short tempered, though I could tell he truly cared for my mother. He always took good care of her and he loved her possibly as much as I did.

My stepfather placed the bags down and cracked his back to release the strain. I inwardly cringed at the sound. I picked up my mother's bags for her and carried them into their bedroom. I placed them on her bed and was about to leave the room when I heard my stepfather coming into the room. He had and ample amount of items in his arms. I offered to help him, but he shook his head no. I rolled my eyes at him and headed for the door.

"Stop right there, boy." He said suddenly. I stopped and peered over my shoulder at him. He had set his stuff down and was glaring at me with heated intensity. I reached my hand out to shut the door, just in case things got ugly. I turned to face him, an irritated look on my face.

"Yes?" I said critically. He approached me till we stood about two feet apart. He towered over me, but I was nowhere near intimidated and it annoyed him.

"I received a call from your school today. Why weren't you there?" He said upset.

I had forgotten it was school policy to call the parents of an absent child. He had his arms folded, and bared down at me, waiting for an excuse. My mind raced for possible lies to tell him, because I certainly wasn't going to tell him the truth. I could have told him I had fallen ill, but he would have immediately seen through that one. Another possible excuse was that I overslept, which wouldn't be too far off from the truth. Either way, no matter what I said he wouldn't have believed me. As far as he perceived it, everything that came out my mouth was a lie. He wasn't far off though.

"My alarm didn't go off and I overslept." I said assuredly. He shook his head in disappointment.

"You're such a damn liar. Don't you ever tell the truth? What would your mother think if she knew she had such a liar for a son?" He said trying to soften me. I didn't go for the bait and he tried another tactic.

"Look, all I want to know is what you were really doing." He said, trying to fake a sincere tone. I snickered at his attempt and he grew furious.

"You are just so disrespectful! I don't see how your poor mother―" He was effectively cut off by a loud screech from my mother. Suddenly alarmed, we instantly bounded for her. I could sense she was in the kitchen, along with Yusuke. I rushed into the kitchen doors, fearing the worst, but was instantly relieved when I saw them. My mother had her arms wrapped tightly around Yusuke's arms and waist. Her expression was nothing short of ecstatic, and Yusuke was beaming.

"Oh look, honey!" She said to me. "Yusuke's finally back!"

I smiled at the sight. My stepdad came in shortly after I did and he stared precariously at them. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow in question. I ignored his glare and approached my mother and Yusuke.

"It's great to finally be back." Yusuke said ecstatically.

My mother released him and smiled jovially up at him. My stepfather, not so much. He was always highly skeptical of Yusuke. Not that he suspected anything of us, but he always saw Yusuke as a bad influence on me. My mother thought he was the exact opposite. I didn't have many friends as a child, so when I started bringing Yusuke around, she was really excited. Even my kid brother was happy to have him around. Yusuke and him had a lot of the same interest; video games, junk food, etc. My stepfather was the only one critical of him. I couldn't care less what he thought about him. I valued my mother's opinion more than anything.

I grabbed Yusuke's arm and bowed in respects to my parents. "Would it be alright for Yusuke and I to go out tonight?"

"Where to." My stepfather said disapprovingly. I had to resist the urge to snap at him. Instead, I ignored him and addressed my mother.

"May I mother, please?" I pleaded. She beamed at us, and nodded her head. My stepfather sighed in annoyance.

"But Shori, It is a school night." He said.

"Well as long as you're back at a reasonable hour." She said.

Yusuke and I both planted a kiss on either side of her cheek in thanks before bounding upstairs. I shut the door behind me once we were in my room. Yusuke plopped down on my bed and stretched out. It was then that I noticed that he had changed into some of my clothes. He had on my white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They were a little constricting on his body, but that's what made it all the better. I was still a little wary, but for now I would indulge him.

I sat on the bed next to his relaxed form and peered over him. I smiled down at him and touched his cheek gently. He smiled against my hand and touched it hand softly. This is what I missed. The gentleness of his touch, the feel of his soft smooth skin against mine. I leaned down a claimed his lips in a kiss. Immediately, he pulled me into an embrace. I buried my tongue deep into his hot mouth and he moaned deeply. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and suckled on it tenderly. We pulled apart mutually, still embracing each other.

"Where do you want to go tonight love?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and focused on my lips. He ran his tongue over them until I parted my lips for him. He kissed me deeply, and a little roughly. Yusuke loved sloppy kisses, so I let him ravage my mouth to his content. I kissed him back with equal eagerness. Yusuke obviously had only one thing on his mind, and I felt bad because I knew I couldn't give it to him just yet. I still hadn't fully healed, although the pain had subsided to dull ache in my backside.

"Yusuke," I said playfully pushing him back, "we need to decide where we want to go?"

He groaned in annoyance and tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away from his face. "Come on Kurama," he said in a deep, tempting voice, "can't we just …" He ran his fingers over my moist lips and down to my jaw line. His touch felt so good, and as much as I wanted to give him pleasure, I just couldn't.

"Yusuke please, let's just get ready to go." I pleaded with him. He sighed in sexual frustration and released my arms. I kissed his cheek and bounded off the bed. Yusuke groaned and plopped back on the bed. I could tell he was upset and I hoped that our outing would put him in a better mood. I looked down at my clothes and decided that I should change. I always wanted to look and dress my best when I went anywhere with Yusuke. I selected a tight fitting white shirt with picture of a four leaf clover on it and changed into a pair of dark jeans. Yusuke watched me undress and dress, which only intensified his frustration.

"Come on Yusuke." I said. He sat up and followed behind me slowly. I grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter, slipped on my shoes, and headed outside to my mother's car. Yusuke entered the passenger side and slouched in his seat. I buckled my seatbelt, something I could never get Yusuke to do without the proper persuasion. But I let it slide today, seeing as how he was in poor spirits. Backing out of the driveway, I wondered where exactly we would go. I wanted to go to the club, but even on a Tuesday night, the place would still be pretty crowded. Japan never slept. I glimpsed Yusuke from the corner of my eye. He had a bored, uninterested look on his face.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He mumbled

We rode in tense silence. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say. I would have suggested that we go get something to eat, but I was pretty sure Yusuke was full from scavenging my fridge. Sighing in frustration, I glanced at Yusuke. His expression was calmer now, but still tense.

"How about we go to Club Osiris?" I asked him, hopeful.

"Sure."

I switched lanes and drove in the direction of the club. With any luck, Yusuke would cheer up when we arrived. He usually did. Once we started dancing, and the fast pace beat of the music got his adrenaline pumping, there would be no stopping him. I smiled in remembrance of our past outings. Sometimes our dancing would get so erotic, that Yusuke would have to take me into the bathroom and fuck me until he was relieved. Hopefully I would be completely healed by the end of the night. It always took longer for my body to recover itself, than if I was using my powers to help someone else. It was rather frustrating, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

When we finally reached our destination, I could already tell it was crowded by the number of cars in the lot. I had to wait several minutes until a valet could come and park my car. But all was not lost. Yusuke had perked up when we had arrived and he had an eager look on his face. He hadn't been here in awhile so he was anxious to get inside. I smiled at his reaction and was relieved when his tension broke. I kissed his cheek and he smirked against my lips. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we entered, and he slipped his hand into my back pocket. He beamed at me and I did the same as we walked into the club. The loud upbeat music and flashing erratic lights greeted us at the door with the promise of a good time ahead of us.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me inspired to keep writing.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sexy love

With my arm wrapped tightly around Yusuke's waist, we entered the Club. The music was upbeat and loud, which made Yusuke instantly perk up. Strobe flashed red, blue and green colors erratically. I could see how anxious Yusuke was to get on the dance floor. He had a big smile on his face as he scoped out the place. It was very crowded, but not to the point where it would be unbearable. I beamed up at Yusuke and he returned my smile with one of his own.

We crossed the floor and made our way over to the bar; however, there was only one seat left. I frowned in displeasure and looked up at Yusuke. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to be bothered by our predicament. Instead, he looked at me with a wide sly grin. I eyed him suspiciously and pondered what his motives were. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the bar area. I was greatly confused by his actions. There was nowhere for both of us to sit.

"Um…Yusuke sweetheart, what are you doing?" I asked as we approached the single empty barstool in the corner. He didn't answer me and continued to drag me over to the seat.

What the hell was he thinking? Was he going to force someone to move? I sure hope not, but I couldn't be so sure. Yusuke had been so unpredictable lately. Once we made it to the stool, Yusuke plopped down on the seat. I was still puzzled until he grinned at me and patted his hands on his lap. A wide amused grin graced my face as I realized what he what me to do. I chuckled as I made my way onto his lap. We struggled awkwardly at first to find a comfortable arrangement, but eventually we settled with his arms wrapped firmly around my narrow waist. He rested his head on my shoulder from behind and I turned to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"What do you want to drink my love?" I asked.

"A shot of Hennessy would be great." He said gruffly. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it sent a pleasurable sensation through my body. I nodded my head at his request and quickly signaled to the bartender. Once he made his way over, I ordered Yusuke's drink and then a glass of Chardonnay for myself. As the bartender made our drinks, I positioned myself so that I was sitting sideways on his lap. I relaxed back into Yusuke's arms. He felt so warm and comfortable, and he smelled divine. His shoulder length hair spilled over his handsome face and onto my head as he held me.

The music was in full swing and a few people from the bar did leave, but I choose to stay seated with my Yusuke, nestled in his strong arms. The waiter placed our drinks on the counter in front of us and I reached out to grab Yusuke's. I held the glass up to his lips and he drank slowly with his eyes closed, enjoying the warm sensation the brandy provided. After he downed his drink, I removed his glass and replaced it with my lips. I kissed him softly, savoring the taste of the drink on his tongue and lips. He kissed me back with equal fever and wrapped his arms even tighter around my waist.

I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead against Yusuke's. He had a big smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I loved Yusuke's smiles and they were so contagious. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him. I had missed him so much and now I had him back. Tears were forming in my eyes as he held me in his arms and although he couldn't see my face, he knew I was crying. He placed a gentle hand on my head and began to soothe me, as if I were a small child. We sat like that for awhile, enjoying the comfort of each other's body and soothing warmth.

Finally, I drew back and kissed Yusuke on the cheek. He smiled at me and moved his hands up to play with my hair. He began to twist a lock of crimson hair around his finger as he stared up at me.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said in a deep, husky voice that sent chills down my spine. I licked my lips and grabbed my glass of Chardonnay that had been temporarily forgotten during our embrace.

"Thank you, baby." I said before placing the drink to my lips. I tilted my head back and drank slowly, allowing for Yusuke to see me swallow and marvel at my exposed neck. He brought his hands up and trailed them down from my ear to the base of my neck. His touch was so sensual and soft; I almost choked on my drink at the feel of it. As I finished up my beverage, I placed it down on the counter and turned my attention back to Yusuke.

"You want to go dance now?" I asked him breathily. Yusuke bit his lip at the sound of my voice.

"Fuck yes." He responded.

I planted a swift kiss on his forehead before I popped off his lap. He paid the bartended and followed close behind me. I could feel him staring at my ass and I purposely swayed my hips more. Once we made it to the dance floor, I maneuvered through the crowd so that we would be directly in the center. I had lost Yusuke in the process of going through the crowd, but I knew he would find me eventually. The loud music seemingly coursed through my body as I began to raise my arms and swing my hips to the rhythm. I flung my long hair around and closed my eyes as the music increased its pace.

Suddenly I felt his warm, strong hands grip my hips. He pulled me closer to him until my back hit his firm chest. I released a throaty moan that went drown out by the music. He began to rock my hips and his together. I reached my arms up behind me and wrapped my arms around Yusuke's neck. His long unruly hair spilled onto my shoulder as he brought his head down closer to my neck. We began to move to the beat as the music seemingly possessed us.

We set a fast pace and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on my neck. His soft, yet firm lips meshed against my neck and I moaned softly. I swung my hips back and forth rapidly as Yusuke did the same while gripping my hips. As the song progressed, Yusuke had moved his hands from my hips down to my ass. He squeezed and prodded my bottom, throwing me off beat as I started to buck into his touch. He gave my ass a good slap before he brought his hands up to my narrow waist. I inwardly cringed as the pain shot up, but I didn't let it show in my face.

I released a groan as he crept his fingers underneath my shirt. He trailed his warm hands up and down the side of my torso. His lips were still against my neck and the combination of his hands and lips on my body were causing me to become aroused. I continued to shake my hips and I could feel Yusuke becoming harder every time my ass swished over his covered dick. Spurred on by his antics, I removed my arms from behind his neck. I brought them down and ran my long nimble fingers through my hair.

Yusuke groaned against my neck as he slid his hands up to my chest. He began to grope my chest and caress my neck with his supple lips. I bucked into his groin as he grazed his fingers over my hardening nipples that were protruding against my shirt. He ran the palm of his hand over them, causing me to hiss at the action in pleasure. While rubbing my chest, he had also begun to nip at my neck. I could feel my body heating up from his fondling and I was increasingly growing harder.

He removed his hands from underneath my shirt and I groaned at the loss of their warmth. However, I was relatively surprised when Yusuke reached for the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up over my head, exposing my torso to him and everybody in the club. My first reaction was to pull my shirt back down, but that was before he started rocking his hips against my backside. I instantly started to do the same.

Suddenly, his hands were back on my pectorals, groping them. I threw my head back and released a moan as his finger flicked over my hard pink nipples. He took one between his thumb and forefinger and began pinching it. The strobe lights added to the effect as bright red lights shined on my slick torso that was starting to glisten with sweat. I still managed to move to the beat, as did Yusuke, despite his fondling of my chest. He kissed my neck as he began to pinch my nipple with one hand and grope my ass with the other.

"Ohhh, Yusuke!!!" I cried out due to the incredible sensations that were running through my body. He grinned against my neck and continued his antics.

I felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through my body and I began thrashing violently against his groin; pain temporarily gone. Yusuke released a cry of pleasure as I began to move my ass up and down over his growing erection. I moved my body up and down against his heated body, the friction between us was incredible. I dragged my ass up and down on him, bucking back against his dick every now and then. Yusuke grabbed my hips, making sure I kept going over his covered erection.

I was in absolute bliss as we moved against each other. Yusuke was so aroused I could feel it through my jeans. He removed his hands from my ass and onto my covered erection. I screamed in ecstasy at the action as he began the process of groping my erection and twisting my nipples as we moved. He then began to thrust into me from behind, his huge erection pressing up against my ass. I bucked back and he bucked forward; the collaboration was amazing.

"Fuck, Kurama." Yusuke whispered into my ear as he began palming me faster. The action made me go wild as I screamed and began pounding my ass into his erection. Yusuke guided my hips, making sure that I collided with his erection with every thrust. Oh fuck Yusuke was good. I could feel precum seeping out of my cock. My underwear would be damp in no time short if this kept up.

Yusuke snaked his tongue out and licked my neck. I moaned out loud at the incredible sensation and bucked even harder against his erection. He trailed wet kisses down my neck to my shoulder blade, all while caressing my chest. The feeling was too much. I knew what this would lead to if I didn't do something. But I wasn't thinking rationally, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. All thoughts of stopping our erotic dancing was brought to a standstill when Yusuke turned my head to him and began kissing me passionately. Our tongues collided and twirled around each other. The kiss was sloppy and wild, entirely fueled on lust and passion.

I turned to face him as we continued our lust filled embrace. I grabbed his head, forcing him deeper into my mouth. He gladly obliged and moved my hands down to my bottom. He smacked my ass hard before grabbing my cheeks. I couldn't help but wince in pain at the rough action. My adrenaline had subsided and the pain was back. Yusuke didn't seem to notice my discomfort and gripped my bottom even harder. I moved my hands down from his head and placed them onto his hands. I tried to subtly remove them from my behind, but Yusuke misunderstood my intentions. So instead of removing his hands, he dove them into my pants and underwear. He pressed his middle finger against my still healing asshole and applied pressure.

I cried out in pain into his mouth, which he obviously mistook as a cry of pleasure, because he started to push his finger into my hole. Instantly, I ripped away from his lips and grabbed at his hand. I pulled his hand out of my pants, pulled my shirt down and pushed him back a little. I could see the confusion on his face as he stared at me, and I hated myself for it. I should have known better, but my judgment was clouded by lust and desire.

"Is something wrong Kurama?" He asked concerned. I couldn't even look at him, I felt so bad.

When I didn't answer him, he approached me to see if I was alright. He placed his fingers underneath my chin and tilted my head up. But I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. My mind kept racing to this morning. He had been so cruel to me, so unbelievably harsh. All those memories can back full force when he had tried to probe me, and as much as I wanted to forget, I couldn't.

I needed to get away from him. I swatted his hand away from my face and with one last apologetic look back at him, I turned to leave. Pushing through the crowd, I could sense Yusuke was following me. Which was understandable, considering I left without any explanation. But what was I supposed to say to him? That I couldn't face him because he beat and raped me this morning? No. I just couldn't tell him. I couldn't.

As I made my way through the crowd, I could hear Yusuke calling my name from the distance. I tried to shut out his voice. I also lowered my spirit energy so that he couldn't sense where I was. Once I broke free of the crowed dance floor, I darted for the restrooms. I decided to go into the women's restroom, for the simple fact that I could pass for a girl and Yusuke wouldn't look for me here. There was another woman in the bathroom re-applying her make-up. She smiled cordially at me as I stood next to her and turned on the water. I splashed cold water on my face and took a deep breath. The woman stared down at me and shook her head.

"Hey you okay? If you gotta throw up then go to the stalls." She said.

I ignored her and instead turned off the water. There was a couch in the restroom so I obliged myself by laying on it. Soon the woman left and I was alone. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I had done enough of that already. The cool air from the vent caressed my face and I relaxed. I hadn't realized how hot I was until now. Also…I looked down at my manhood that was still hard. Fucking hell. I would have to relieve myself soon, but most definitely not in the women's restroom.

First things first, I had to get out of the club without Yusuke noticing. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. There really wasn't any way out except through the door I came in and...I looked up at the vent that was effectively cooling me down. I could go that way, I thought. I stood up on the chair to give me leverage. The vent was poorly bolted and I easily pulled it off. Carefully, I lifted myself up into the vent and pulled my body into the constricted passage. The tunnel was very narrow, but I still would be able to crawl through it. It was very dark, with only glimpses of light from the other vents that led to other rooms.

I crawled slowly down the passage and tried to suppress my painful erection that was just begging to be touched. As I made my way through the tunnel, I came across another vent that ventilated another room. Normally I wasn't nosy or a peeping tom, but my curiosity was peaked. I peered through the vent and looked around. The room was large and very neat. It appeared to be a VIP room. The furniture looked very expensive and there was even a mini bar in the room. Very nice, with a contemporary feel.

As nice as the room was, it didn't interest me really and I was about to move on. But then the door to the room opened and I stopped. I peered into the room again and was stunned to see that it was Blondie, the foreign guy who had molested me at club Sweets. What was that fucker doing here? He closed and locked the door behind him, releasing a sigh as he began to remove his suit jacket and shoes.

Again I found myself staring at the man's features. He was incredibly handsome with green eyes like mine and long pale blond hair, which he kept tied up into a shikon knot. I watched as he began to undress. I gulped as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt, exposing more his pale chest as he went down. Finally, he removed his shirt and carefully folded it up. I found myself staring at his muscular torso. He definitely spent a good amount of time in the gym. He pulled off his matching white slacks and folded them as well. At least the guy was neat, even if he was a fucking pedophile.

Then he went for his underwear. I turned to look away, deciding that I wasn't going to look at his unmentionables. It was bad enough that I was spying on him. But again curiosity got the best of me and I peered in. Fucking shit, the guy was huge! I mentally punched myself for looking. Blondie was gorgeous, and now I had just seen him naked. My cock jumped at the sight and I inwardly swore. I needed to stop looking. I had a boyfriend, and although there was something wrong with him, it was no excuse to go looking at other men.

I tore my eyes away from him and made to move on. I crawled over the vent carefully and slowly continued on. There was another vent shortly up ahead and I thought to pass it, until I heard a shower turn on. I stopped and peeked in. Stupid mistake. It was Blondie's bathroom and he was just about to get into the shower. I watched him as he opened the cabinet to get a bottle of vanilla scented body wash. He let his long hair down and I released a soft moan as it hung loose. Oh no. I had to get out of here quickly before my cock got the best of me. I closed my eyes and made to go, but then I heard a crack. My eyes instantly opened wide as I looked down at my predicament. I had been situated in this one place for too long and now the foundation was about to give way.

Shit, shit, shit! I thought as I tried to carefully maneuver my body over the crack that was forming and increasingly growing larger as I moved. Plywood from the crack had begun to fall into the bathroom and onto Blondie's head. He scratched his head as it fell in clumps on him and onto the ground around him. I knew I was going down and I made one last desperate irrationally attempt to move over the crack. It didn't work, and suddenly I was falling. With all the plywood that fell around me I could barely see where I was landing, but I was quick. I did a turn in the air to position myself for landing.

I landed smoothly on my feet with plywood falling around me. I couldn't see what was happening due to all the dust, but I thought I should high tail it out of here. The dust made for great cover as I tried to go in the direction I believed the door to be in. I crouched down and headed that way. Unfortunately, it wasn't that way and I collided with something much more personal. I heard him grunt in pain as my head collided into his dick.

Oh fuck, I thought. I tried to draw back from him, but he had reached down and pulled my hair. Human or demon, it always hurt when my hair was pulled. I hissed at the sharp pain and swatted his hand away. I stood up quickly and rubbed the dust out of my eyes. Once it was gone, I looked up and found myself standing less than two feet away from a very naked Blondie. He had an eyebrow raised in question and his arms were crossed.

I didn't know what to do. Should I say something to him? I mean, I did kinda just put a hole in his ceiling. I chose to remain silent though, and I kept my gaze fierce. Blondie didn't move or seem intimated by me. He didn't even look startled by my intrusion. What a peculiar man he was. Most people would freak out and call for help if a random person fell through their ceiling. He looked astounded, but not fearful. Instead, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, covering himself; which I was grateful for. He turned his gaze back to me and placed his hands on his hips, a smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well," he spoke with that strange accent of his. "This is definitely a surprise."

I kept my eyes locked onto him and clenched my fists, threatening him of impending danger if he approached me. My mind was already contemplating ideas of how to get out of this situation. I could knock him out no problem, but he had already seen my face; which meant that I mostly likely wouldn't be able to come to this club again. Or, I could make an attempt to talk my way out of this. I went with the latter.

"I-I apologize for…" I looked up at the busted ceiling, "that." Blondie released an amused laugh.

"So you do talk." He said through a smile. I didn't understand what he meant until it dawned on me that I have never said one word to the guy.

"Once again," I said regaining my cool, "I am sorry, but I would like to leave now, if you don't mind." I know it was a little shady to just up and leave after damaging his room, but I really wanted to get out of here. I'd rather go and face Yusuke than deal with this, but judging by the smirk on his face; it didn't look like I would be leaving just yet.

"I'm afraid I do mind. Tell me, what were you doing in the ventilator shaft?" He asked curiously.

"I was…trying to hide from someone." I said straightforwardly.

"And who would that be?"

"That doesn't concern you." I said sharply. I didn't need this guy to know my personal life. He snickered at me and shook his head, apparently amused by something. He looked up at the ceiling and made a sound of disapproval with his teeth.

"Do you know how much it's going to cost _you_ to pay for these damages?" He said haughtily.

"Fair enough." I said evenly. "How much?" I had saved up some money over the years, although this little incident would definitely put a dent in my savings.

Suddenly, he began laughing and I inwardly grew nervous, though I didn't show it in my face. "What is so funny?" I asked, not amused in the least.

Blondie flipped his hair and gave me a smug look. "Who said I wanted money as payment?"

"Well you certainly aren't getting anything _else_ as payment." I said sharply.

"Are you sure about that?" He said smugly. His tone led me to believe he had other ideas.

"Yes I am. Now please tell me how much it will cost so I can leave." I said, my tone firm. Blondie's grin widened as he grabbed the side of his towel and whipped it off. He grabbed his cock firmly in hand and began to slowly stroke himself.

"It will cost you a blowjob." He said grinning at me. I drew back in disgust and shook my head no.

"I will pay you cash only." I said stridently.

"Not acceptable." He said while palming himself faster.

"I won't."

"You will, and if you don't I will have you charged for breaking and entering."

Shit. I didn't want to go to court for this. I glared at him and shook my head no. Again, Blondie wasn't impressed.

"You will suck my cock. If you don't, l will have you charged and sent to jail, and I will make sure you get the maximum sentence. Trust me; I am true to my word."

All though I was pretty sure I could break out of jail, I would never be able to return to my normal life. I would rarely, if ever see my mother again. I would mostly likely have to return to the demon world and live out the rest of my days in Yomi's castle. I would rarely see Yusuke, and there was no way Yomi would allow me to continue my relationship with the Demon Lord of another land. Going to prison was definitely not an option.

Fuck! This guy had me by the balls and he knew it. I fixed my intense glare on him and he beamed at me.

"Judging by that glare, it looks like you've made up your mind. Good choice." He began to move his hand faster on his growing erection. "Now, come suck me."

I frantically tried to think of any other option to escape my fate, but it all came down to going down on him. I got on my knees and slowly began to crawl over to him. Shame engulfed me as I made my way over to him. I can't believe I was reduced to this, by a mere human. I could hear Youko screaming and berating me for being so weak.

I knelt right in front of his dripping sex and looked up at him with hate evident in my eyes. He grinned down at me and grabbed my head. He held my head still and he guided his cock to my lips. Blondie coated my lips with his cum and I had to resist the urge to bite his dick. Instead I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I wasn't here. Blondie tilted my head up and so that I was facing him. I wouldn't open my eyes though.

"Tell me, beautiful red haired boy," he said in an anxious, husky voice. "What is your name?"I bit my lip before telling him. There wasn't any point in giving him a fake name.

"Shuuichi." I said in voice barely above a whisper, my lips brushing up against his cock as I spoke. He moaned as I said it and got a good grip on my head.

"How cute." He said as he aligned his cock with my lips. I opened my mouth wide and braced myself for the oncoming intrusion. "By the way, my name is Lothaire." He said before thrusting his engorged sex into my mouth.

I didn't gag though. Yusuke was about the same size as this guy and I adjusted quickly to the size of his cock. Lothaire released a throaty groan and threw his head back. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so I immediately began sucking him hard. I set a face pace and hollowed my cheeks to increase suction and pressure around his cock. He grabbed my shoulders to keep him balanced and upright. I brought my lips to the head of his dick and began to lap and twirl my tongue around it. I don't think he expected me to be as experienced as I was. His breaths started to come out in short gasps.

He bucked into my mouth as I started to graze my teeth over the sensitive head. I took all of him into my mouth until I felt him hit the back of my throat. He gripped my shoulders tighter and I could see he was desperately trying to hold back his release as long as he could. But I was determined to end this quickly. And I began making deep, groans that reverberated through my throat and went straight to his cock. The vibrations made him cry out as he started to thrust viciously into my mouth. I made sure to tighten my lips around his cock as he thrust in and out, breathing through my nose and allowing for my mouth to stay hot and moist. I could feel him quivering and I knew it was only a matter of time.

I grazed my teeth over the sensitive veins of his hardened member as he thrust in and out. It sent him over the edge as he cried out and released his seed into my mouth. I tried as best as I could to not swallow any of it, but a few drops did manage to seep down my throat. I pulled my head back, allowing his limp cock to slip from my lips. I spat out the rest of his essence and peered up at him. He was breathing heavily and he was still gripping my shoulder to steady him, trying to calm down.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me. I fixed my heated gaze on him, showing him my displeasure. Once he finally calmed down and was somewhat breathing regularly, he released his hold on my shoulders and took a few unsteady steps back.

"What…the fuck…was that?" He said to me with a wide amused grin on his face. I didn't answer him and instead made for the door. I had done as he had asked and I felt no obligation to stay. But he side stepped me and blocked my way out. I gritted my teeth at him and shot him a fierce glare.

"I have done as you have asked and I am leaving." I said making an attempt to go around him. But he continued to block my way.

"What do you mean you have done what I've asked?" He said slyly.

I shot him an annoyed look. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I said through gritted teeth.

"What I mean is you have only just begun to repay me back."

"WHAT?"I yelled infuriated. "I just did! I sucked your fucking dick and now I'm leaving!"

"You think just because you did that _one time _it will constitute for the damages. It only cost about 3000 ¥ to get a blowjob from some whore on the street. It's going to cost me a lot more money than that to pay for this. Which means you're going to have to suck a lot more dick if you want to avoid going to jail!" He said before laughing.

I was so upset and I only had myself to blame for it. I glared at him and clenched my fist. "Fuck you, Fuck you, FUCK YOU!" was all I could say to express my rage without letting my rose whip do the talking. He ignored my banter and instead placed a hand on his hip in amusement. Lothaire snickered at me before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his hips. He winked at me as he exited the bathroom. I knew he was coming back and I waited crossly for him to return.

He came back quickly with a piece of paper in his hand. He reached out to hand it to me and I glared at him with obvious hatred.

"It's my phone number and address. I want you to meet me there sometime this week." He said grinning.

As much as I didn't want to take it, I knew I had to. Prison was not an option. I inwardly cursed my weakness as I grabbed the paper and put it in my pocket. He moved in closer to me and ran his long pale finger over my lips. I resisted the urge to bash his face in.

"You are indeed the most beautiful boy I've ever had the pleasure of fucking in the mouth. Hope to see you soon."

I couldn't take it anymore and I walked past him in a hurried fury. I quickly exited the room and slammed the door shut. This could not be happening. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. This has got to be the most fucked up week I've ever had. I just let a guy fuck my mouth and now I have to see him again or risk going to prison. Also, Yusuke was acting peculiar and I had no idea how to solve his problem.

Speaking of Yusuke, I would have to face him soon. Releasing a groan, I willed myself to seek him out. I sensed he was outside and I made for the exit, but not before I bought another drink. Lothaire's essence was still fresh in my mouth and I had to get that taste out. I gulped down a glass of Chardonnay and paid the bartender. As I made my way out, I saw what looked like to be my mother's car in front of the building. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I stepped out outside. It was my mother's car alright, with a very pissed off Yusuke standing next to the vehicle. As soon as I stepped outside the doors, he shot me a look so fierce I actually took a step back. I didn't dare approach him as I started to sense that aura of impending doom rise up within him.

He gritted his teeth at me and roughly opened the passenger side door.

"Get in the fucking car, now!" He commanded at me. I bit my lip and hesitated for a moment, which Yusuke did not appreciate at all. He scowled as he made his way over to me and roughly grabbed my arm. He dragged me over to the car and forced me into the passenger side. Not that I put up that much of a fight. I was physically and emotionally drained. He slammed the door shut on my side and walked around to the driver's seat. He entered the car and put the key into the ignition immediately. He pressed on the gas hard and we were off.

I hope I made it home in one piece. For once I wished I would have listened to my stepfather and stayed home tonight.

* * *

**A/N: My appologies for the long update. Been busy with school and other stories, but luckily summer is just around the corner!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. The comments so far have been wonderful and very amusing. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update wait. Will most definitely work on that. Still no beta, sorry if there are errors. Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! They encourage me to write and get things done faster. **

* * *

Sexy Love 

Yusuke was furious with me, and although he didn't speak, I could feel the anger radiating off him. He drove very fast and aggressively, plus the awful aura I had the displeasure of experiencing earlier was brewing inside him. I was nervous and a bit frightened of what he might do, but I tried to not show it on my face. I stared out the window, avoiding Yusuke. I had a vague idea of where we were headed. Judging by the route we were taking, I'd say we were going to his apartment.

We usually had sex at Yusuke's house because his mother was never home after seven, unlike at my house when everyone was home after six. His place was more convenient. Though I hoped he wasn't taking me there just to fuck me. I most definitely wasn't in the mood, especially after all that's happened today. I gritted my teeth as I thought about that foreign bastard who had swindled me to suck him off. My nostrils drew up in disgust at the thought.

Suddenly, the car came to a rough halt. Peering out the window, I could see that I was right about my deductions. We were at Yusuke's place. I didn't make any effort to leave the vehicle. Yusuke exited and slammed the door roughly. He walked around to my side and yanked the door opened. His expression was harsh and belligerent. My heart was racing. I did not want to go into that house with him.

Once he realized that I wasn't getting out of the car, he scowled and made a grab for my arm. I drew back my arm though, before he could grab it. His expression grew furious and his aura increased. It was at that moment I decided I would do everything possible to prevent him from taking me. He made another attempt and I repelled him by moving my arm. I quickly turned my body and began crawling to the other side of the car. My plan was to exit out of the other side and run like hell. And I had almost made it; my fingertips were but a mere centimeter away from the door handle. But then Yusuke got a hold of my feet, and started to pull.

He pulled hard and fast, and I barely had time to think. But at the last second I grabbed onto the seatbelt and got a good grip. Yusuke continued to pull, but to no avail. I was not letting go. I heard him scowl from behind me as he gripped my ankles even harder and pulled. I held on tight and he couldn't pull me back. He released an annoyed snarl.

" Fucking let go, Kurama." He said through gritted teeth.

"No!" I yelled in defiance.

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be!"

He scowled as he tried to yank me out of the car. He failed again and threw my legs down in frustration. I took that opportunity to make another attempt to crawl to the other side, but Yusuke was quick. He leaned into the car and I soon felt his strong arms around my waist. He began constricting his arms tighter and tighter around my waist; he also began pulling me toward the door. I could barely breathe and my grip was starting to slip.

Yusuke pulled with all his might and unfortunately I couldn't stay on any longer. The seatbelt slipped through my fingers and I flew back into his arms. He yanked me out of the car and held me tight with both arms. I screamed, and swung my arms and legs back frantically, trying to elude his tight grip. Yusuke ignored my wild behavior and began dragging me to the stairs. He lived on the fifth floor of the apartment complex.

I twisted and turned in Yusuke's arms, desperately trying to break free. But the more I resisted, the tighter his grip became. With me firmly in his arms, he commenced to go upstairs. That's when I grew frantic. I began to summon my spirit energy to elongate my nails. Once they were to the desired length, I dug my nails into his forearms, hoping that he would release me. Unfortunately, it did no such thing. Yusuke didn't even flinch when my sharp nails pierced his skin. Instead, he continued on up the stairs without hesitation.

I inwardly swore and withdrew my nails from his skin. His blood dripped from my nails and made a trail on the stairs. Since that obviously didn't work, and we only had one more flight of stairs to go, I had to try something drastic. Sheer brute strength. As much as I didn't want to hurt my baby, I had to escape. I lifted my elbow up and swung it back into head, with enough force that should have knocked him out. He didn't fall out, but he did stop walking.

Yusuke then released me from his hold and his expression went blank. Immediately, I knew this wasn't good. His face was calm, but his spirit energy was rapidly rising. It was like the calm before the storm. His power was boiling up inside him, just waiting for something to tip him over the edge. The blow to the head must have seriously upset him. I honestly didn't know what to do next. Here we were, staring each other in the eyes, each of us waiting for the other to make the first move.

With my eyes firmly engaged with Yusuke's, I slowly took a step down. I looked for any change in his expression before I took another step down. My heart was racing from what I was about to attempt. I gave Yusuke on last look before I turned around and ran with all my might. It was at that moment that Yusuke released an ear shattering feral growl. I raced down the stairs, ignoring anyone else who may have been around me. I was almost to the final flight of stairs, when I felt his hand grab my hair.

Time seemingly slowed down as he yanked my hair so hard a tear was released. Then the worst happened, he started to drag me back up the stairs by my hair. I frantically grabbed for his hands and tried to get him to release my hair, but to no avail.

"Yusuke please, release me! Please!" I cried frantically.

But my cries went unheard as Yusuke continued to drag me upstairs. Along the way, I lost my footing and slipped. Hot tears streamed down my face as he continued to drag me upstairs by my hair. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. His teammate, his best friend, his…lover. I cried out loud when he gave my head a particularity hard yank.

"Please, Yusuke!"I pleaded. "Stop this!"

Yusuke ignored me and increased his pace. I felt so humiliated, being dragged upstairs like I was trash. He finally reached the fifth floor, with my hair still firmly in his grasp. My heart was racing as were drew nearer to his apartment. I had no idea what he had planned for me and I did not want to be alone with him, with no way out. In one last attempt to free myself from his hold, I grabbed his arm and summoned my poppy seed poisoning. It had worked on him already, and I was desperate.

I dug my nails into his forearm again, deepening the wounds I had inflicted earlier. As usual, it didn't affect him and went unnoticed, that is, until I started to inject my poppy seed poison, I immediately he released my hair and snatched his arm away from me. I stumbled back a bit and hit my arm hard against the railing, but I was fine otherwise. Plus, I was finally free of his hold.

"Oh no, you ain't pulling that shit again." He said with an amused smirk on his face.

As I rubbed my sore elbow, I quickly assessed my situation. I was five stories up, which meant that if I want to evade Yusuke, then I would either have to jump, or try my luck with the stairs again. The bad part was that if I did escape Yusuke, I would have to leave my mother's car here overnight, seeing as how I didn't have the would not be acceptable, considering she had work tomorrow. I inwardly swore as I assessed my situation. I didn't have much time to think. Yusuke was already coming toward me.

At the last second, I decided to take a five story jump. They wind flew past me as I dove. It felt good, having the cold breeze caress my body. I did a flip just before I hit the ground, landing gracefully on my feet. Once I landed, I quickly looked up to where Yusuke had been standing. He was leaning on the rail, staring down at me with an amused grin on his devious face. He didn't even seem fazed by what I had just done. I furrowed my brows in confusion, which made Yusuke's eerie grin widen.

I was so confused. I thought he would be pissed, and that he would come after me. Instead, he just stared down at me like I'm some sort of show to him. Just for his own personal amusement. I hated the look in his eyes. It was so haughty, so pompous, like he was looking down on me. I made eye contact with him, letting him see how displeased I was with him. Obviously he didn't care, and he actually snickered at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled my eyes at him and set off into the night.

_You'll be back, you need me…_

Yusuke spoke to me telepathically. I didn't even know he had that ability. His words repeated themselves over and over again in my head as I ran. I soon found myself crying, though I continued to run. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about his lingering words. He was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I would be back, and I did need him. I loved him; there was no way I could just leave.

I just wish I knew what was wrong with him. Well, no more putting it off. Tomorrow, after school, I would talk to him about his endeavors in demon world. I set that goal in my head as I wiped my tears away. Yes, I would confront him tomorrow; I would get to the bottom of things and straighten this mess out.

I ran home with a new wave of hope that things between Yusuke and I would return to normal. Soon.

…

I awoke to the sound of yelling. Not a very pleasant way to wake up, at all; especially since it was my stepfather's voice. I inwardly groaned and placed my pillow over my head, trying to block out his banter. Unfortunately, the racket was increasingly getting closer, and with my enhance hearing there was no way I could block out the noise. Suddenly, my door was roughly opened, followed by the sound of my stepdad's voice.

"Wake the hell up!" He yelled.

"Please dear, just let me talk to him." My mother's soft voice said.

I sat up slowly and stared in the direction of my parents. My stepdad was red in the face and my mother was trying to calm him down. I rubbed my eyes and stared at them in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked. My stepdad took a few enraged steps toward me.

"Where the hell is your mother's car!"

Oh shit. I had left my mother's car at Yusuke's last night. I needed to think of something fast.

"Well, where is it! I know you had the car last night." He said red-faced. My mother came up behind him and placed her hand gently upon his shoulder.

"Honey, calm down and let Shuuichi explain himself." She said softly. He sighed heavily before relaxing.

"Very well then. Go ahead boy, talk."

"Well…" I said more shakily than I would have liked, "You see what happened was that…um, after the club we decided to go to Yusuke's house for a bit." So far so good. "But when I was getting ready to leave, the car wouldn't start. It was too late to call a repair shop so I had to leave it there. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but by the time I had arrived home last night, it was too late." I said in my most sincere voice.

My stepfather scowled at me, but accepted my excuse. "Just make sure you call a repair shop to get the car taken care of."

"Sure." I said through a wide yawn.

They soon left my room and I fell back to sleep. I had about a good thirty minutes until I had to wake up. It seemed as soon as I had laid my head down, my alarm was going off. I groaned and sat up to turn it off. Suddenly, I sensed a familiar presence and it wasn't long before Hiei was taping at my window. I opened the window and he jumped in, immediately heading for my bed. Hiei grinned at me before plopping down on my bed. I scowled at him; he knew how much I hated it when he was on my bed. Hiei bathing habits were more than almost obsolete.

"Hiei, are you clean?" I asked him skeptically.

He rolled his crimson reds at me and relaxed deeper into my bed. I left him temporarily to go take a quick shower and get ready for school. When I came back, Hiei was sleeping peacefully. A smiled found it its way to my lips as I stared down at him. Hiei was quite adorable when he was sleeping. His small hands were curled into tiny fists and his legs were pulled up into his chest. His expression was nothing short of comfortable and relaxed. I had to leave, but I guess I could leave him here. It wasn't like anyone came home before five. With a parting kiss I planted upon Hiei's cheek, I left for school.

My classes went by fast, but all day I was distracted. I kept thinking about what I was going to say to Yusuke. Should I tell him about what he did to me? I didn't want to, but I would have to tell him eventually, right? Also, what was I going to do about Lothaire, who I had dubbed Blondie? I really didn't want to see him again, but he was always at my favorite clubs. I couldn't elude him yesterday, but now it was entirely up to me to decide if I would go. Last night I hadn't been thinking correctly, and although Blondie had suckered me into his doings, I would not allow him to do it again. And if that meant having to find a new hotspot, then so be it.

When lunch time came, I decided to call Yusuke. Since Yusuke didn't go to class every day, there was about a 50/50 chance that he was at home skipping school. I called his home phone and his mom picked up.

"The fuck is this?" She asked abrasively. Most likely she was hung-over.

"It's Kurama." She knew me by my demon name, considering she went to the dark tournament.

"Oh. Hey babe, wha'ca want?"

"May I speak with Yusuke?"

"Um…just a minute."

I heard her place the phone down and leave to retrieve Yusuke. I could hear everything through the phone as I waited.

"Yusuke!" She yelled, while banging on his door. "Wake yer lazy ass up. You got a phone call."

I heard a lot of rumbling and then the door open. "Who is it?" I heard Yusuke mumble at her sleepily.

"It's…um, Kuwa…er um…Kurama I think? She answered.

"Oh!" Yusuke shooed his mom away and picked up the phone. "Hey sexy, what's up?" he said slyly.

I smiled at the sound of his voice. "And why aren't you at school today?" I scolded playfully.

Yusuke laughed on the other end. "Oh you didn't know,*cough* *cough*, I'm sick."

"Yeah you're _sick _alright." I said sarcastically. Then I switched my tone to a more serious one. "Listen Yusuke, we need to get together after I finish school."

My sudden change in subject must have startled him. "Sure thing, something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Please do not fret, my love. I just want to talk to you." I said in my comfort/soothing tone. I heard Yusuke release a sigh of relief.

"Whew! I thought I was in trouble." He said in relief.

I laughed a little. "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't." I said playfully.

Although I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling. "I guess I'll find out soon enough." He said in a sly voice.

"Is it okay if I meet you at your apartment?"

"You know it is." He said assuredly.

"Okay then, my love. I'll see you later. Bye"

"See ya, sexy." He said mischievously before hanging up.

I found myself smiling after I ended my call with Yusuke. An overwhelming feeling of relief enveloped me. Finally, we were going to settle things, and maybe things would return to normal. After I made my phone call, I returned to class to eat my bento meal my mother always prepared for me in the morning. I ate in contentment, with Yusuke on the brain. Last night had been awful, but I remained optimistic. I still hadn't decided if I was going to tell him everything, but I would have to tell him something.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of lunch. The rest of the day went by smoothly, that is, until seventh period. I was really starting to hate that class with increased vigor. I had been doing my assignment, trying to finish it so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later. But Mr. Fuyuko had other plans. He walked around the classroom, as he usually did, until he stopped at my desk. I didn't addressed him, didn't even look up from my work.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I stopped writing. In an utmost profession manner, he leaned down closer to my ear. He had a pamphlet in his hand and he placed it down in front of me. From any other angle it would have appeared as if he were showing me something from the brochure, which was obviously a cover up for his true intentions. His pale lips lingered close to my ear and his shoulder length hair dangled against my cheek. He moved his hand over the brochure, adding to the act. He opened his mouth to speak, his warm breath caressing my ear.

"I'm so fucking hot for you right now." He said sensually, his lips gently brushing the tip of my ear. This was new, talking dirty to me during class.

"I want you so bad." He continued to move his hand over the brochure. "I want to throw you on my desk and fuck that tight virgin ass of yours."

Somewhere along the line, Mr. Fuyuko had developed a fantasy in which I was a virgin, and he would be the first to rob me of my innocence. He's mentioned it to me before and I just let him think what he wanted to. It wouldn't deter him from his goal or his fantasies any less.

"I want to fuck that cute little mouth of yours until I'm well beyond satisfied. I want my come to fill your mouth and drip over those tantalizing pink lips..."

I grew very tense at the last comment. After what happened last night, that was the last thing I wanted to hear. I looked up at him with heated intensity, warning him of danger if he didn't stop his perverse talk. He grinned at me and stood up to leave. I have to admit, I was slightly aroused. The only person who talked like that to me was Yusuke, and as of late, that hadn't been happening very much. I tried to suppress it and finish up my work.

Unfortunately, Mr. Fuyuko wasn't done with me yet. He had gone to his desk, with a grin on his face. He stared at me from the distance and I was growing increasingly annoyed. I glanced up at him, prepared to give him my most threatening glare, but stopped once I saw what he was doing. His movements were slight and seemingly unnoticeable, but I most definitely noticed. The way he was looking at me and the slight movement of his arm leading under the desk.

He was jerking off to me. Fucking Pervert. I was mortified, and I turned my gaze away. But with my enhanced hearing, I could definitely hear the slight squish sounds that were coming from underneath that desk. Disgusting.

The bell couldn't have ringed any sooner. I quickly closed my book and placed it, along with my completed homework, in my bag. Mr. Fuyuko didn't even get up to see the students off. He just sat there, wiping his hands off with a moist towelette. He stared me down as I prepared myself to leave. I ignored him, and picked up my bag. I only had one thing on my mind, and that was Yusuke. I walked past his desk and was surprised that he didn't try anything.

I glanced back at him and looked into his pristine blue eyes. They held me for a moment, and I soon became lost in them. Not because I liked him, but because I was searching for something. Something in the depths of his blue eyes that would allow me to decipher what he was. In the two years that I have known Mr. Fuyuko, whose first name was Sei, I have yet to classify his demon origins. I could sense that he was indeed a half demon, but he gave no clue as to his decent. No distinctive marks, no identifying aura, nothing.

Finally, I withdrew my gaze from his and turned to leave. He would remain a mystery for now. I withdrew all thought of him and focused my attention to Yusuke. A smile formed on my face as I thought about finally being able to talk to him about this. I made a quick call to my mother to let her know where I'd be. She mentioned her car and I told her I was on my way to get it, which wasn't really lying to her because I was going to get the car. It just wasn't in the shop like I said I'd have it moved to.

I caught a cab over to Yusuke's place and smiled once I saw my mother's car was just where I had left it the other night. I don't think Yusuke even noticed it was here. He probably didn't even leave the house at all today. Lazy ass. I looked up at the fifth floor of the apartment complex and sighed. It was just last night that I was fighting against Yusuke in this very same spot. I walked up the stairs and noticed the drips of dried blood on the cement stairs. A remnant of our unfortunate experience.

I made it up the stairs onto the fifth floor. Slowly, I approached his apartment until I stood right in front of it. I lifted my fist up to knock on the door, when suddenly, I drew back. I wasn't nervous, just a little apprehensive. But it had to be done.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit difficult to write, but I managed. Reviews are appreciated!**

***Atsuko goes to the dark tournament in the manga, not the anime.* just to clarify.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if there's errors. No Beta. Don't hate me for it, please?**

* * *

**Sexy Love **

The door was soon opened by my handsome lover. He had a wide grin on his face and I smiled as well once I saw him. He was in definite need of a haircut. His sleek, dark hair fell just below his jaw line. He stepped to the side to allow me to enter. As usual, his living area was rummaged with beer cans and wine coolers. Yusuke's mother was an alcoholic and a partier, so she wasn't home that often, but when she was, she drunk a whole lot, thus the house looked like it did.

I heard the door close behind me, and before I could even address Yusuke, I felt his arms around my waist. He grabbed me from behind and held me tightly. I smiled in his embrace and twisted in his arms to face him. He kissed me as soon as my lips came into view. Firm, but soft lips pressed against mine, followed by a swift tongue that was plunged into my mouth. Yusuke groaned as he pillaged my warm cavern. I relinquished dominance to him and let him devour my mouth. He brought his hand up behind my head and pulled me even closer, effectively deepening our kiss.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he released my lips. I was left breathless by such a deep kiss and I struggled to catch my breath. Yusuke was doing the same, but had a wide sly grin on his face, obviously pleased with himself to be able to put me in such a winded state.

"Nice to know I still got it." He said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be full of yourself." I said playfully. He laughed lightly.

He released me from his hold and headed toward the kitchen. I set my school bag down and took off my shoes. I followed in pursuit of Yusuke and found him rummaging through his fridge, which was unsurprisingly full of beer and little food. The dark haired boy scratched his head in frustration.

"Well, I hope you ain't hungry because we ain't got shit. Unless you want some pickled seaweed?"

I shook my head and made a face of distaste. "No thank you." I declined politely. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and closed the fridge. He exited the kitchen empty handed and plopped down on the living room couch. I took a seat next to his slouching form.

Finally, this was it. This time, I would tell him about what's been going on lately, and he would tell me of his experience in the demon world. I was anxious, but I didn't know how to begin the conversation. I bit my lip and fidgeted with my hands, an outward sign of my nervousness. Yusuke noticed this and thought to remedy it. He sat up and gently placed his hand on my shoulder, in a comforting motion. I looked at him with uncertainty in my eyes.

"What's wrong Kurama?" He asked with concern.

I down casted my eyes, green iris' hiding underneath dark red lashes. I had decided to tell Yusuke everything, without leaving anything out. This was the only way he would know the full extent of his damage. I knew it would make him distressed and angry, and I didn't want him to hate himself for what he had been doing to me. But having known Yusuke for these three intense years, I knew he would definitely go off once I told him. Anger was his outward expression for sadness and frustration, and although I didn't want to put my lover though it but I had to. I didn't want to hurt him.

Yusuke pulled me into his arms and held me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he ran his soothing fingers through my hair. I let him comfort me, which succeeded in calming me down. I smiled against his neck.

"Yusuke, I'm alright." I said assuredly.

"You sure?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes, my love, I'm fine."

Yusuke still wouldn't let me go, though he did ease up a bit. I lifted my head up from his shoulder and gave him soft smile. He returned it by planting a kiss on my smiling lips. He kissed me sweetly and softly, his tongue danced along my teeth, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth wider and moaned once his tongue passed over mine. We twirled our lathered muscles around each other, our teeth nipped at each other's lips.

He pulled me close as we continued. I pulled his plush bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled it lightly, my tongue flicking over it teasingly. Yusuke moaned and slowly started to push me back onto the couch. Our lips never parted as I fell back on the couch with Yusuke on top. His teeth clicked against mine from the impact of falling but it didn't affect us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me, he was practically fused to my lips, with his tongue shoved deep inside my hot orifice.

I became lost in the moment as Yusuke and I made out. It had been too long since we had been able to have a rash, sensual moment between us and I wasn't about to let this one slip past. I bit and suckled his tongue, savoring the familiar taste that was just positively Yusuke. His fingers were entwined in my soft, blood red locks and he slightly yanked my head back, allowing for his tongue to dive deep into my hot mouth.

Very quickly I became aroused and I could feel Yusuke was to. His hardening cock was starting to become a noticeable bulge in his tight jeans. I almost whined at the lost of his lips, but was relieved when they were placed just underneath my jaw line. He nipped and teased at the sensitive skin, drawing pleasurable moans from me. Nimble fingers were removed from my head and placed on my hipbone. He massaged the area, knowing it was one of my pleasure spots. Soft moans spilled from my lips as his tongue trailed down the side of my neck down to my collar bone.

Unfortunately, I had come here with a purpose, which I was determined to have fulfilled. So with great reluctance, I slowly started to push him away.

"Yusuke…" I said. My voice quivered slightly. I pushed him back even more so that his lips lost contact with my skin. His hands remained on my hips though.

He scowled in annoyance. "What?" He almost whined.

"We really…need to talk." I said, trying to calm down.

Yusuke was persistent, and tried to bring his head back down to capture my lips. I turned my head away from him though, so his lips only brushed my cheek.

"Yusuke, seriously…"I said, staring to get frustrated.

"But Kurama…" He whined. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Yusuke definitely had a one track mind, which was great in battle instances, not so much in domestic situations. Like right now when I really needed to discuss some things with him. Though I suppose I was partially to blame since I had let it continue this far. Yusuke rubbed his covered erection over my stomach, letting me know how hard and desperate he was. I sighed.

"If I take care of it, will you behave and listen?" I asked derisively. My dark haired lover licked his lips eagerly and nodded. I pushed him off me and rose up off the couch. With a wide anxious grin, Yusuke seated himself with his legs spread and his arms behind his head. I smirked at him as I knelt between his legs. Leisurely, I brought my hand up to undo the top button and then the zipper. His bulging erection practically popped out from its loosened restraints.

I gently caressed his cock through the thin layer of cotton briefs that still encased his manhood. Yusuke sighed softly at the touch. I palmed him at a teasingly slow pace, enjoying the pleasurable frustration on his face. His underwear was starting to dampen, the sticky wetness seeped through them. Feeling amorous, I removed my hand and replaced them with my lips. Yusuke moaned out loud as I mouthed his constrained sex.

Finished with the foreplay, I pulled his underwear down. His cock sprung free from its confines, fully erect and hard. I wrapped my hand around it and slowly started to pump him, soft moans spilled from my lover's lips. Cum pooled at the tip and seeped down the sides of his length. The sticky substance worked as excellent lubrication, and I could move my hand faster over Yusuke's erection. He moaned from deep within his throat, his eyes were open, watching me as I worked his cock.

I looked up at him through thick red lashes, my eyes locked onto his as I snaked my tongue out to lick the tip. Another moan escaped his lips. My tongue twirled around the mushroom shaped head, lapping at the cum that pooled there. I trailed my tongue up and down his length, getting it nice and slick with saliva. Bringing my lips back up, I planted a soft kiss on the tip before I engulfed the head of his hard erection. Yusuke threw his head back and his mouth opened wide, though no sound was emitted.

Placing my hands on his thighs, I kept his legs apart while I sucked him off. I dipped my tongue into his slit and coiled it around the bulbous head. The action was voiced out loud by my lover, and he spread his legs even wider. Finally, I took more of him into my mouth and began sucking him even harder. I gripped Yusuke's legs tightly for leverage as I increased my pace.

"Fuck yes…" Yusuke hissed out. He removed his hands from behind his head and placed them on top of mine. He entwined his fingers into my red locks and forced me to take more of him. I fought back my gag reflex and allowed him to fuck my mouth to his content. I continued to bob my head up and down on his thick cock, hollowing my cheeks to provide tighter suction. He groaned as he gripped my hair and started to thrust rapidly into my hot, moist cavern. I made sure to keep moving my tongue as he plunged deep into my mouth.

A low growl escaped his lips and I moaned around his cock when I felt him grow larger in my mouth. I could feel the thick vein on the underside of his cock throb and pulsate. He gripped my hair harder and quickened his thrusts. I winced at the slightly rough treatment but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. Quickly accommodating to his rapid thrusts and large sex, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and let him ravage it. My throat would definitely be sore, but it wasn't anything a good homemade herbal tea couldn't fix.

His moans of pleasure increased as he fucked my mouth raw. I could tell he was close by the way his cock throbbed viciously against my tongue. He gripped my head tighter and forced me to take him all in; my lips were practically colliding with his zipper with every plunge.

"Tighter…" came his desperate plea and command. I tightened my lips and hollowed my cheeks. He tossed his head back as he thrust into my moist orifice. My cheeks and lips closed tightly around his throbbing sex. I felt the telltale quiver of his abdomen and I readied myself for his oncoming release. He cried out my name loudly as he came hard. His hot cum filled my mouth in copious amounts. I swallowed what I could but some still seeped out and spilled over my lips.

I milked his cock for all it was worth, before pulling away and letting his wet, saliva and cum coated penis slip from my lips. I reached for a nearby tossed article of clothing and wiped him off. Yusuke was desperately trying to calm down from his high. He put his cock back in his underwear and zipped up his pants. I shot him an amused grin as I sat up. He returned my grin with a sated, blissful smirk of his own.

"Damn have I missed that talented little mouth of yours." He said, obviously more than pleased.

I laughed softly, before going to the bathroom. I wanted to rinse my mouth out. As much as I loved Yusuke releasing into my mouth, I did not particularly care for having the taste of come in my mouth all day. I rinsed and swished with mouthwash then repeated. When I came back out to the living area, Yusuke had just turned on his video game system. I inwardly groaned. Did he forget why I came over here in the first place?

With controlled frustration, I walked over and stood right in front of the TV, blocking his view. He tried to maneuver his head around my body to see the screen, but couldn't. He looked up at me with confusion.

"Hey babe, you're kinda in the way." I resisted the urge to pop him and turned off the system instead.

"Awww, come on. Why'd ya do that for?" He said disgruntled. I tapped my foot in disapproval.

"Yusuke, you promised me you'd behave and have a talk with me."

"Can we talk and play Goblin King at the same time?" He said trying to turn the game back on. This time I did hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" He cried, holding the bump that was forming. "What the hell, Kurama. It was just a suggestion."

I raised an insistent brow at him and pointed to the couch. He scowled and mumbled something that could have been "Damn red headed bossy son of a b―." I smirked as Yusuke plopped down on the sofa and slumped in a defeated motion. I sat down next to his slumping form and caressed his cheek. He relaxed and uncrossed his arms.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about."

I sighed and close my eyes. This was it. I was finally confronting him. I tried not to sound too eager.

"Yusuke," I began, "I want you to tell me about your experience in demon world."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Well let's see, when I arrived at Raizen's, he told me about my family history and about how he was my ancestral father and whatnot. He told me that I didn't know how to use my powers, and he wanted to train me to my full potential. I agreed and trained with the monks for awhile, but I got tired of Raizen telling me that I wasn't doing it right, and that if I didn't get a handle on my demon power soon, it would be the end of my so called humanity or some shit like that. I got tired of his badgering and plus I missed you like mad, so I just left."

I paid close attention to Yusuke's shortly summarized explanation and tried to analyze any details that would lead me to decipher Yusuke's problem. Wait, did he just say he left? I turned a questioning glance at him.

"What do you mean you left?" I said perplexed.

"I just did. I didn't tell them I was leaving." He said flatly.

"So, you didn't finish your training?"

"Naw, they wanted me to stay for a whole damn year."

I bit my lip. "A whole year?" I had barely survived a month without my love. I couldn't even imagine what a year without him would be like.

"Why a year?"

"I dunno, I really didn't stick around to ask why. But as soon as he told me, I high tailed it out of there."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. This was strange. Why would Lord Raizen want Yusuke to train for a year? Wasn't he already strong enough? I glanced at my lover who had a lazy, unconcerned look on his face. Despite his appearance, Yusuke was an S-Class half-demon. He was indeed very powerful, so why did Raizen feel the need to train him for a year? I questioned him further.

"What did he mean by, the end of your humanity?" I asked thoughtfully. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, wasn't really paying attention." He said lazily. "He was probably just saying stuff to piss me off."

I closed my eyes and relaxed back into the sofa. End of his Humanity?The statement was too vague. But Lord Raizen wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important, and I assumed that whatever it implied probably had something to do with the way Yusuke was acting. Speaking of Yusuke's behavior, now would probably be the best time to tell him about what's been going on with him. Maybe it would convince him that Lord Raizen's words were of vital importance. I took a deep breath before I turned my attention back to him.

"Listen, Yusuke…"My voice barely above a whisper. "There's something I have to tell you."

I glanced at him to make sure I had his full attention. He was staring at me, though his facial expression remained bored. He nodded his head, signaling that I should continue. Once again, I took a deep breath to calm me down before I continued.

"Yusuke, ever since you came back from demon world, you've been acting sort of…peculiar."

The dark haired boy raised a confused dark brow. "How so?"

Here I go; I was finally going to tell him. No matter how much it hurt. "Well, when you first arrived, you…"

_**~Do Not Tell Him!**_ A loud, sharp voice screamed in my head, startling the shit out of me.

I instantly stopped talking. Yusuke stared at me in utter confusion, for I knew I had a petrified look on my face. Never had Youko's voice been so piercing. Even since I was a child, I could hear his voice, always distant, but ever present. Only as I grew older and more capable of sustaining his presence, did his voice become clearer. He was the one who informed me of who I really was and how to use my powers. Youko spoke to me whenever he wanted and often at the most random of times. Asking questions about this and that, making suggestions and often giving me advice in battle, though I had gotten to the point where I could contemplate and analyze battle situations on my own.

He was always there, his voice almost phantom like. But that wasn't the case now. His voice was loud and clear and his tone was sharp and demanding. His normally smooth and collected voice was laced with ferocity. It struck fear into me at the tone and I drew back away from my confused lover who was moving closer to me. He had a concerned look on his face, and he reached his hand out to me.

"Kurama, you okay?" He asked concerned.

I didn't acknowledge him, and instead tried questioning Youko.

Why? I asked him.

I didn't get a response. So I asked him again, raising my voice inwardly.

_~Do not tell him. _His voice was calmer, though it did hold some of the ferocity it had earlier.

Why? I asked again, expecting a clearer answer. Instead, he silenced himself completely. I could no longer feel his presence lingering in my head. I inwardly sighed. What was I going to do now? Should I heed Youko's warning, or should I go ahead and tell Yusuke like I had planned. I didn't think Youko particularly cared about hurting Yusuke's feelings, so that couldn't have been why he didn't want me to tell him. Although he did express interest in him a few times, it never seemed to be beyond physical attraction.

But still, Youko was old and wise. He must have had a pretty good reason to warn me, though it did seem like he decided to do it at the last minute. I had been thinking about this for awhile and he hadn't even made a suggestion, but I suppose he had been contemplating in his silence.

With a heavy heart, I decided to go against my own wishes and heed Youko's warning. I glanced at Yusuke and stared deep into his worried eyes. As much as I didn't want to do this, I trusted Youko. I placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

"What I meant to say was, that you seemed different." I said, changing the topic completely from what I had intended. "Are you alright?"

Yusuke seemed skeptical by my sudden change, but I guess he didn't think too much of it. He relaxed back into the couch and crossed his arms. He had a thoughtful look on face.

"Well, I guess I'm just a bit shocked to find out about my demon origins. I mean, one day I'm Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, then the next thing I know, I'm a demon with tattoos all over my body and hair long enough to but a rocker to shame." He said disgruntled.

"I suppose it is a lot to take in." I said softly. I moved closer to my frustrated lover and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I don't know what I can do for you my love, but just know that I'll always be here if you need me, alright." I said softly, caressing his smooth cheek. Yusuke smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks, babe. As long as you're here, I'll be fine." He kissed me atop my head and held me closer. I repositioned myself and slipped into his lap, my chest pressed against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. His long dark hair brushed against my cheeks, reminding me that I needed to cut his hair. I made a mental note to do it before I left, but let the thought fade otherwise.

This was the first time since Yusuke arrived home that I had been able to just let him hold me. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I inwardly swore. I was such a damn crybaby. Yusuke always thought it was cute, while I found it slightly irritating. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my tears at bay and they slipped from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks and falling onto Yusuke's shirt. The action didn't go unnoticed by my lover, and he placed his hand on the back of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"What's wrong, baby? Why you crying?" he asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just love you is all."I said as my tears fell in profuse amounts.

"I love you too, Kurama." He turned his head slightly until his lips met mine. It was a chaste kiss, sweet and assuring. I smiled against his lips and he did the same. I looked up at him with adoring green eyes. Yusuke was truly beautiful and at times, like now, I felt compelled to admire his features. Soft brown eyes that held a hint of mischievousness were encased by thick, dark lashes. A small, delicate nose graced his face above a well formed mouth. He was very attractive and masculine; beautifully handsome with boyish charm.

"You're beautiful." I said to him.

He grinned. "And you're fucking sexy as hell."

"Must you be so vulgar." I said jokingly. I knew I was no better than Yusuke when it came to profanity.

"Hell yes." He kissed me again, this time with more vigor.

"Silly boy." I said cheekily. I ran my fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut." My fingers played with a strand.

"Fine…I'll go get the clippers."

I slid off his lap and stood up. I stretched my arms and yawned. It had been a trying afternoon and I was a bit tired. After I cut Yusuke's hair, I would probably go home and crash out. I plopped back on the couch, waiting for Yusuke to return.

Not only was I physically tired, but I was also mentally drained as well. I hadn't been able to tell Yusuke what had really been happening with him, though now I had a possible clue as to why. Also, I wondered what would have happened if Youko hadn't have stopped me from telling Yusuke. I tried not to think of it now, but made a mental note to question him later, if he would talk to me that is. I relaxed back into the couch and laid my head on the armrest. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was out .

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so I changed the YYH storyline a bit. Instead of Yusuke staying in demon world for a whole year, he comes home. {Just to clarify if I wasn't clear enough in the passage.}**

**Anyway, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and story alerts! You guys rock my socks! Please keep them coming :D Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**So let me clarify that last note at the end of chapter 8. As a matter of fact, disregard it. Timeline will be made clear in this chapter. If it is not clear enough, just let me know, I'd be happy to clarify.**

**Sorry readers and reviewers. It was my mistake. Please forgive me :(**

**Long chapter ahead.**

**Warnings apply.**

* * *

Sexy Love

I had managed to cut Yusuke's hair for him before I left, and although I was tired, it came out well. I kissed him goodbye and promised we would hang out the next day. The ride back home was uneventful and I arrived home around seven.

As soon as I entered the house, I could smell the aroma of the super my mother was preparing. My stomach roused to the delicious smell. I removed my shoes and headed into the kitchen, where I expected my mother to be. Instead, I was greatly surprised to be greeted by the sight of my step-father preparing dinner. I raised a fine red brow in confusion. In the year and a half that he's lived here, I don't ever recalling him cooking. That responsibility fell to my mother and I.

"Hatanaka?" I said perplexed. I watched as he scooped the fluffy white rice out of the rice cooker and neatly place it into the small bowl.

"Your mother had to work late tonight, so I'd thought I'd whip something up," he said evenly.

"Oh." I took this as an acceptable explanation and exited the kitchen.

I raced up to my room and locked the door behind me. A cool breeze greeted me and I looked for the source. The hole I had punched into the wall a few days ago was open. The flowers I had stuffed into the hole to cover it, had fallen out. I really needed to get that fixed. Once again, I placed another bouquet of flowers into it, which effectively covered the damage. After that was taken care of, I started to undress. I changed into my pajamas; a pain white t-shirt and dark blue shorts. As soon as I finished dressing, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Supper's ready Shiuchi," my brother's light voice said. "Come on."

I came down shortly after and was pleasantly surprised to see a nice spread of food on the table. I took a seat across from my stepfather and next to my kid brother. The boy was anxious to dig in.

"It's been so long since I've had your cooking, dad." Shuuichi said.

The food was delicious. I had almost forgotten that Hatanaka and my brother had lived by themselves before he married my mother. No wonder he could cook so well.

We ate in silence, and I finished quickly. I politely excused myself from the table. I had some homework to do. The phone rang suddenly and I answered it, expecting it to be my mother.

"Minamino residence." I said routinely. I didn't get a response right away and I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Hello?" I said. Still nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and made to hang up until I picked up the sound of soft laughter on the other line. I quickly placed it back to my ear. "Hello?" I called out again.

"Hello." A smooth voice answered from the other side.

"May I ask who's speaking?" The voice seemed familiar.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already, beautiful red haired boy." he said slyly. I grimaced as soon as I recognized the thick accent of the foreign man.

"Lothaire." I all but hissed out. He laughed on the other side.

"Doesn't seem like you're too pleased to hear from me."

I glanced back at my family and decided that they didn't need to hear my conversation. I walked out of the dining room and went into the living area. Once I was sure I was a good distance away, I spoke again.

"Why are you calling here?" I questioned angrily. "And how did you get this number?"

"You know very well why I'm calling. And your number isn't the only thing I have. I know where you live."

I clenched my fist in anger. He continued. "We had a deal, Shuichi."

"How did you find me?" I asked heatedly.

Blondie laughed again. "All I did was ask around the club for anyone who might know of a pretty red haired boy with emerald eyes. You'd be surprised how many people knew immediately who I was talking about. One gave me your full name and I conducted a search from there. It wasn't hard. You last name isn't exactly common."

Damn it! I inwardly swore. I had had no intention of encountering this guy ever again, but he somehow found me. I was pretty well known in these parts, so anyone could have told him of me.

I contemplated hanging up on him, but just then, he spoke.

"I want to see you, tomorrow. No exceptions or I'll call the police."

"And charge me with what proof?" I questioned.

He snickered. "I have video footage of you and the damage you caused."

I swore again. Was I really cornered by this man? No, I told myself. I just need to think. I closed my eyes and tried to find fault in his logic. I was pretty sure he had footage of me leaving the room, but as to footage of me actually committing the alleged crime, he did not have. And I could not be arrested by his alleged charge without proper evidence.

"Unless you have tangible evidence of me committing the crime, I cannot be arrested." I said sharply.

The man snickered. "So you caught my bluff, eh? Well just because you've evaded me now, doesn't mean you're free of me. I'm very determined. I will have you and…"

"Fuck you." I said promptly, before hanging up on him. He may have tricked me the first time, but I learned from my mistakes. He wouldn't swindle me again.

I placed the unpleasant conversation behind me and pushed Blondie into the furthest recess of my mind. I had more important things to do than deal with a horny pedophile; such as try and get Youko to tell me why he wouldn't let me tell Yusuke anything. I went into my room and locked the door. I didn't want any interruptions while I was conversing with Youko. A yawn escaped my lips as a wave of drowsiness enveloped me.

I couldn't go to sleep just yet. Youko and I had some things to discuss. I went into the bathroom and started to run a bath. Strawberry scented bubbles were added. I undressed rinse off with the (sprayer?) before entering the hot water. I figured I could take a relaxing bath and talk with Youko at the same time. Once I was fully immersed in the hot water, I turned off the faucet. My back rested upon the slanted part of the tub.

This was wonderful. I released a sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. I sought out Youko and tried talking to him, though I wasn't certain if he'd answer back. It was strange, I was Youko and he was me, yet our minds had not merged like our bodies had. So although he was me, he was also a separate entity. I had to mentally seek him out if I wanted to speak with him, though he could invade my thoughts as he pleased.

"Youko." I inwardly spoke.

~_What is it? ~_

I was very surprised to have gotten a response from him so soon.

"Tell me why you stopped me from telling Yusuke earlier." I demand. The Demon thief snickered.

~_Why must you question me? Just do as I say. ~_

"Please Youko, tell me why." I pleaded. "I need to know. I must know!"

~_I'm under no obligation to tell you anything. Just know that you shouldn't tell him, and that's final. ~_

"But why not?" I was starting to get frustrated now.

He didn't answer me so I assumed he was ignoring me. I groaned in annoyance. Youko could be so difficult sometimes. He was very prideful and did not like his actions to be questioned.

"Look Youko, if you don't tell me why, then I'm going to tell him anyway." I said defiantly. The demon stirred.

_~It would be in your best interest not to. ~_

"Why?" I hissed out.

_~My patience grows thin with you, human. ~_

"And I'm just about fed up with your games!" I snapped back.

_~Be silent. ~_

"No, I will not be silent! You may not care about Yusuke, but I do. I love him and I want to be truthful with him." I said in all honesty. I hated keeping secrets from my beloved.

Youko sighed in annoyance. ~_I'm trying to help you. ~_

"Well you're not doing a very good job." I said spitefully.

~_Shuichi, are you sure you want to know? ~_ he asked.

"Yes, I do." I said softly.

_~Very well then, but you will not like what I have to say.~ _He paused for a minute before continuing. _~ Yusuke, as you know, is very unstable. His demon powers have just been awakened after being contained within the family line for generations. At first, I wasn't sure of the cause of his dramatic mood swings and harshness toward you, but now I understand. His body is changing, and the mood swings and violent attitude are the side effects of the change. ~_

"But what does that mean!" I snapped, yelling out loud.

_~ Yusuke is transforming into a full blooded demon. ~_

I couldn't even surpress the shocked gasp that slipped through my lips. Yusuke…was changing into a full blooded demon? That can't be possible. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. This couldn't be happening. I didn't understand. After Yusuke defeated Sensui, he did have the powers of an S-class demon, but he was still human; just with demon powers. Yusuke, at the request of Hokoushin, had stayed demon world to train. During that time, I had also been traveling back in forth between the two worlds. So I was never really away from him.

We traveled back and forth for about a year. I still attended school when I could, but Yusuke had skipped the year completely, and because of it he had to repeat the ninth grade again. But even after that year of on and off training, Yusuke was normal, although he did say that he hadn't fully mastered his demon powers. I didn't think anything of it at the time, considering he had just acquired the powers. We had returned to our normal human lives after that, until once again Yusuke was summoned by the starving Lord Raizen again, the man was supposed to have died within a year, but he had somehow managed to survive until now, though his time was definitely about to run out.

Unfortunately, I couldn't go with him on this most recent trip, and I was forced to suffer a month without any word, or notice from Yusuke. I had contemplated going to see him, but I had had too many obligations in the human world. It hurt me dearly to be without him. However, it was only after this previous visit to demon world did when he become fiercely violent. Damn it. What could have happened in that month to have made Yusuke change so dramatically?

"Youko, what is the cause of Yusuke's transformation?" I asked.

~_I do not know. ~_

I closed my eyes and sunk down into the water, until my nose was just above it. It was all too much to take in. What was I to do? Was there any way I could stop the process, or was it already too late? If Yusuke were to become a full-blooded demon, would he still be the same, or would he change completely? Would he still be himself? Questions after questions flooded into my head, causing my anxiety level to rise. My fingers were trembling and my lips began to quiver. I shook all over, though I wasn't cold. I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs and pulled them closer to my chest.

Then, I cried.

…

I had contemplated not going to school today, but I couldn't afford to postpone the test I had missed any longer. So unfortunately I went to school. The day seemed to drag on and I had trouble concentrating. I was tired from only functioning on three hours of sleep. Last night had been awful; I had one crying spell after another. Questions and unknown possibilities raced through my head and I couldn't keep them from coming.

After the last school bell rang, students poured out of the classroom, except for me. I had to stay after school to make up a physics test Mr. Fuyuko so graciously allowed me to take without any deducted points from it being late. With a wide grin, he placed the test in front of me and I immediately began working on it. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

A half hour passed and I was almost halfway finished with the test. Suddenly, Mr. Fuyuko approached me from behind and leaned down. His dark hair touched my face, tickling my cheeks. I rolled my eyes at the act and continued to work on my test. I wasn't as if he hadn't done this before, and he's knows not to touch me. His lips lingered dangerously close to my ear, but they never made contact with skin. I was annoyed by his antics, but ignored them anyway. I had plans with Yusuke, and I wasn't going to let him hinder me from my work.

"Shuichi," he whispered sensually. Once again I ignored him, until he placed his hands onto my shoulders. I immediately stopped writing and shot him a warning glare. Normally he would have backed off, but this time he didn't. I tried to jerk away from him, but he held on tight.

"Get your hands off of me!" I hissed out. Mr. Fuyuko grinned and pressed his lips against my ear. I drew back in disgust. This was going too far, I had to stop him. I grabbed his hands and yanked them off my shoulders. I stood up and backed away from him, fury evident in my glare. Since when was he so bold? In the two years that I've attended this academy, he has never been so forward. He moved in on me, but I stood my ground.

"Could you please stop this so I can finish my test?" I said in annoyance. "I don't have time for this!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. There was something quite peculiar about his eyes. I was quite used to the look of lust and want from him, but there was always a sense of hesitation in his pristine blue eyes. That wasn't the case at the moment. The hesitation and restraint were both gone. His eyes were focused and attentive, almost feral.

"Shuichi," he said through a grin. "Have you ever wondered what my power is?

I was taken aback by his question, but my face didn't reflect my surprise. Of course I had tried to decipher what his demon counterpart was, but I could not. I had sensed the fact that he was a half demon, and a very weak one at that, so I never really considered him a threat. The dark-haired man smirked, and raised his hand up. I watched in surprise as a purple flame formed in his hand. It was strange, even though I could see him using his power, I couldn't sense his power.

Suddenly, the flame grew larger and started to form a shape of some sort. Damn it. Where have I seen this power before? His technique was so familiar. I took a cautious step back and kept my eyes locked with his. The flame soon dissipated and an object was presented before me. My eyes went wide with shock and I couldn't suppress the gasp that slipped through my lips. Mr. Fuyuko's grin widened at my expression and he took another step closer. I immediately withdrew.

What he had in his hand, was a bomb.

It was similar to the one Karasu had used during the dark tournament, except less cynical. The bomb was roughly the size of a brick, and it looked deadly. But wait, there was no way he'd set it off in school, right? He tossed the bomb up and down playfully.

"Well, now you know." he said, obviously amused.

"You're…you're of the quest class?" I tried to hide the fear in my tone, but my voice quivered regardless.

"Yes I am." he said, tossing the bomb up and down. "And I'm sure you're _well_ aware of my powers and capabilities."

All too much, I thought. "But, why can't I sense your power?"

"Because I am a half-demon. We half-breeds can suppress our energy levels much better that a full blooded demon can, though we can't seem to hide the fact that we are half. Our scent is too potent, I guess."

I keep my emerald green eyes locked onto his blue one's, hoping he couldn't see the gears rotating in my head. I was trying to think of a way to escape. My mind was racing, calculating several possibilities and outcomes. Mr. Fuyuko took another step closer. I needed more time to think, so I would have to stall him.

"Why choose now to reveal yourself?"

His grin widened at that. "You know I've wanted you for a long time now, and up until today, I've denied myself the pleasure. I thought of it like a game between you and I. I wanted to see how long I could resist you, and how long it would be until you eventually gave into my advances."

He laughed. "Obviously you didn't relent, so I guess you could say that you won the game." He said through a wide amused grin.

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, Lucky me." he said with a wide sadistic smile.

Damn it. The only idea I could come up with was to face him head on. Well, it was better than nothing. I reached into my red locks and pulled out a rose, but before I could even transform it into my rose whip, Mr. Fuyuko threw the bomb at me. I dodged it gracefully. However, instead of creating an explosion, it released a gas as soon as it hit the ground. I instinctively covered my mouth and tried to find the exit through the gas.

I bumped into a few desks, but eventually made it to the side where the door was. I made to reach for the knob, but withdrew once my hand encountered a body. I swore out loud and backed away from the door. Through squinted eyes, I frantically searched for another way out. Maybe I could escape through the window. I raced across the room and tried to open the large glass window. There were two latched that need to be opened and lifted at the same time in order to open the window. I had one hand covering my mouth and nose, so I couldn't remove it, lest I risk being taken by it.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard him laugh. I shot daggers at what direction I thought he was in. With my other hand, I reached into my hair and quickly pulled out a rose. I gathered my spirit energy and made to transform it into my rose whip, but again, I was defaulted. A bomb blew it up in my hand. I scowled and took out another one, although the same thing happened.

Fuck! I couldn't use my rose whip and I would soon need to take a breath. My lungs were tightening from the lack of oxygen, and I was starting to get lightheaded. I needed to come up with a plan and fast. Mr. Fuyuko was approaching me, I could hear his footsteps.

"You're going to need to breathe soon." He said slyly.

I ignored him and tried the window again. My eyes were watering and my chest was burning. My whole body was aching from a lack of oxygen. I knew my face must have been blue. I was starting to see black spots and I was being to feel weak. I let the window pane slip through my fingers. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I removed my hand and took a deep sinful breathe. Gas immediately filled my mouth and lungs.

I collapsed onto the ground. My spirit energy was weakening and my strength was dissipating. I heard him approach my limp form and snicker.

"Sleep now." he said softly.

My eyelids felt heavy and an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness enveloped me. Darkness filled my eyes and my body relaxed. I slept.

…

Cold fingers caressed my cheek, massaging small circles into the soft skin. Another hand reached for a lock of my hair, twirling the red tendril around a finger. I was slowly regaining consciousness. Something soft and silky was supporting my body. My arms and legs felt heavy. Gradually, I lifted my eyelids a bit. A bright light beamed down on me and I tried to lift my arm up to shield my eyes, but was greatly surprised when something prohibited my movement.

I heard an amused laugh from beside me. Instantly alert, I opened my eyes and turned in the direction of the voice. I was greeted by a wide grin and brilliant blue eyes. Surprised, I made to sit up, but found that I couldn't. I glanced at my arms and saw that they were chained up. A strange thick wire like material were wrapped tightly around my arms and bolted to the metal headboard. My legs were also restrained in the same thick wire manacles that were bolted into the ceiling, so that the lower half of my body rose off the bed.

Frantically, I struggled against my bonds, but the more I did, the tighter the thick wire like bonds tightened around my wrist and ankles. I tried to summon my spirit energy, only to find it dangerously low. How could that be? I don't remember using that much spirit energy. This was bad. With such little energy, I couldn't summon for help. While I was preoccupied with my thoughts, Mr. Fuyuko began caressing my cheek again.

It snapped me out of my thoughts and I jerked away from him. He scowled and roughly grabbed my face, yanking it to the side until I was staring directly into his eyes. I gritted my teeth and shot him an intense look. He squeezed my cheeks tighter until my lips puckered up. A grin graced his face as he leaned down. I grimaced as he snaked his tongue out and trailed his wet muscle over my painfully puckered lips. A moan spilled from his lips. His tongue dipped into the tiny slit of my tightly closed mouth.

He pulled away delighted and released my face. My cheeks were red from the rough treatment. I shot him a heated glare.

"Release me you sick fucker!" I yelled.

He made a sound of disappointment with his teeth. "Such foul language from such a pretty mouth." His fingers trailed over my lips briefly, before he stood up.

I struggled in my bonds again. I wasn't going down without a fight. My wrist started to hurt from the strained action, but I continued on, until I was suddenly shocked. Electricity sparked around my wrist and ankles. The pain seemingly traveled down from my wrist to my elbows and from my ankle to my calves. I hissed at the pain and shot the dark-haired man an angry, but questioning glare. He smirked as he circled the bed, smiling down at his handy work.

"You're restraints are a variation of an electricity cord, though much stronger. It absorbs you spirit energy and with a simple thought, I can shock the hell out of you. Quite ingenious really, though it did take me a few years to perfect it." he ended with a proud grin. He stopped circling the bed until he stood at the foot of the bed. He looked me up and down and licked his lips lustfully.

"You're so fucking gorgeous. I can't wait to get you undressed."

I rolled my eyes and pulled against my restraints again. That earned me another shock of electricity. I jolted at the contact and bit my lip to keep from crying out. He moved to the side of the bed and sat down. His grin widened.

"Be a good boy and let me kiss you." He leaned down to press his lips against mine, but I was defiant, and turned my head.

This time I did cry out when he shocked me. It was more intense than the last times, and it left a burning sensation within. He grabbed both sides of my face and pressed his lips to mine. His cold hands kept my head steady as he kissed me hard, devouring my mouth in a lust driven trance. His tongue plunged into my moist cavern. He moaned scandalously into my mouth and gripped my head tighter. His slick muscle coiled around my tongue, sucking it roughly. I would have tried to bite his tongue if he wasn't gripping my head back so hard, preventing me from biting down.

"Mmm," he purred pulling back, leaving me breathless. "You taste like a sweet little virgin."

I glared at him. "Let me go, now!" I demanded.

He shook his head no and kissed the area just below my collar bone. He then nuzzled his nose into the nook of my neck.

"You even smell sweet." He licked my neck and I flinched in disgust. I was trying frantically to think of a way out, but it was hard to think with his lips nipping at my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to gather up what spirit energy I had left. The action didn't go unnoticed and I was soon shocked again. He didn't even stop necking me as he continued to electrocute the shit out of me. My back arched at the pain. I felt him smile against my neck.

"You like this, no?" He bit my neck hard and shocked me again. I jolted at the sharp pain and a strangled cry spilled from my lips. He moaned against my neck and bit even harder.

His hands trailed down to my chest and he pulled my sweater vest over my head. It couldn't be completely removed due to the restraints, so it remained behind my head. Nimble fingers danced over my chest, still covered by my white collared shirt. He caressed my chest until he found one of my nipples. I hissed in pain when he pinched it hard between his thumb and forefinger. He roughly rotated it between his fingers, drawing a startled gasp from me.

He smiled against my neck before kissing it softly. "How sensitive you are." He removed his lips from my neck and placed them onto my nipple. I bit my lip to keep from groaning at the pain his blunt teeth were inflicting. He roughly bit and pulled at it through my shirt, his saliva soaked the area around it.

"Stop this!" I demanded once again, and tried to jerk back. He didn't shock me but he did bite my nipple relatively hard. I grunted at the pain. He moved to the other one and gave it the same rough treatment. Biting and nipping with no regard as to the pain I was experiencing. He brought his hand up and began to pinch the sopping wet one between his fingers. I hissed in anger and frustration.

"Get the hell off me you fucking pervert!" I thrashed around, trying to buck him off me. He withdrew his mouth and stared down at me, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Pervert? How dare you call me that when it was _you_ who seduced _me_." he said slyly.

I hissed in anger. "I did no such thing!"

He nodded his head. "Oh, but you did and you know it. They way you would look at me as I taught class. Pretending you were listening when you where really fantasizing about me. I could see it in your eyes, you wanted me, and I wanted you. How could I resist?" he hissed out.

"Oh please, you flatter yourself." I said in annoyance. "I have _**never**_ wanted you. Ever."

"You're such a liar." His fingers went to the top button of my shirt. He unbuttoned the first two and in his eagerness, he ripped my shirt open. Buttons went flying everywhere. He released an exaggerated moan and pulled my shirt open. He marveled at my nipples, which were already flushed a brilliant pink. His tongue immediately lapped at one, twirling his smooth muscle around it. He played with the other one, fingering it listlessly. He then bit the tiny rose bud hard and pulled at it ruthlessly. I cried out at the sharp pain.

He grinned around the abused bud at the sound of my cries, and I soon felt a surge of electricity go from my restraints to my elbows and calves. My cries intensified at the combined pain, and I thrashed around, trying to do anything to lessen the pain. Suddenly, the voltage increased, and I screamed. It felt like millions of needles were piercing my flesh, inside and out. A tear slipped from my eye.

With one last harsh bite to my nipple, he pulled away with a lick his lips. The electricity stopped. I stopped screaming and thrashing. My mind was in a haze. I couldn't think. All I knew was that I did not want to be shocked like that again. What if I was electrocuted so bad my heart went into shock and stopped beating? I would die, and then I'd never be able to see my mother, or my friends, or…Yusuke. I felt my heart sink as I thought of him, and I tried to push him from my mind. I couldn't think of him at a time like this.

I felt him leave the bed, only to position himself between my raised legs. I wanted to thrash and buck and be totally uncooperative, but I did not want to risk getting shocked again. I watched in horror as his hands went for my zipper. His expression was nothing short of sadistic glee as he unzipped them and slowly pulled them down, making sure his fingertips brushed against the smooth skin of my legs. He moaned at the feel of them.

He pulled them down to my ankles, since they could go no further. He smiled playfully as he crawled underneath them to position himself between my legs again. A bright flush found its way to my cheeks as he stared down at my underwear. I had chosen to wear something a little more provocative than the boxers I normally wore. They had been intended for Yusuke's eyes, but now I was being exposed by my pervert teacher. A wide, almost comical grin formed on his lips.

"Black lace with a baby blue trim?" He said amused. My cheeks only brightened.

"Oh this is very, very sexy. Did you wear this just for me? How sweet."

I scowled at his comment. He grabbed both my legs and began rubbing them. "Oh, you're so fucking gorgeous." he said sensually. He massaged my thighs with his cold, dead hands. Why were his hands so cold? Now that I think about it, Karasu's hands were awfully cold as well. Maybe it was a Quest Class thing. Then again, maybe sadism and the urge to fuck me was a Quest class thing as well.

He suddenly removed his hands from my thighs and stood up on the bed. From this angle, I could see the huge bulge in his slacks. He glanced down at me and moaned. His hand went to his bulge, and he began to palm himself. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him touch himself above me. An electric shock from my restraints made me cry out.

"Look up at me." He hissed out.

Not wanting to get shocked again, I did as was told and looked up at him, hate evident in my eyes. He grinned and continued to palm himself faster. He never took his eyes off my form underneath him. Profuse moans and groans spilled from his lips. I grimaced as I saw the front of his pants start to darken.

"Ohhh, you're sooo….ooohhh!" He couldn't even finish his comment, he was too far gone. He brought his hands up to the hem of his slacks and quickly unbuttoned them. He pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung free. I was mortally disgusted as a few drops of cum rained down on me, some of it landing on my face.

He grabbed his erection and began to fist himself above me. I wanted to close my eyes and look away, but I knew I couldn't. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall. Mr. Fuyuko didn't sense my distress, as if he would have cared. He moved his hand fast on his erection, moans spilling from his lips. Drops of sticky cum seeped out from his throbbing sex, and spilled onto me, most of it landing on my chest and neck; which in my opinion was way too close to my face.

"Oh gods, Shuichi. You make me so…so…" He looked down at me and telepathically electrocuted me. I screamed and jolted up and down reactively. My screams pushed him over the edge, and he came, groaning profusely. I was screaming vociferously, so I didn't hear him cry out in finality. I cried out in disgust as his come spurted down on me. Most of it had unfortunately landed on my face and in my hair.

I rubbed my face into the sheets, trying to wipe the cum off me. It only made the sticky mess spread across my cheek. I groaned in annoyance and glared daggers at him.

"You sick mother fucker!" I all but hissed out.

He shrugged his shoulders uncharacteristically and dropped to his knees. He positioned himself between my legs and began rubbing them, spreading them further apart as he did. I was panicking on the inside, but I didn't want to do anything to earn an electric shock. While rubbing my thighs, he leaned down and began kissing my lower abdomen. I closed my eyes and willed myself to not even get the slightest feeling of arousal. It was just wrong.

He dove his tongue into my belly button, sticking it in and out. I turned my head to look away at what he was doing to me, but it didn't make the feeling go away. What he was doing felt sort of good. I had to keep thinking about how wrong this was in order to keep from getting turned on. He then trailed his tongue down my glory trail. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He smiled and withdrew his lips.

Cold fingers went for the top of my lacy, feminine underwear. I looked down in horror as he slowly pulled them down. He licked his lips perversely as my genitals were exposed. I blushed madly and tried to close my legs, but the restraints prevented it. He leaned down closer to my cock and then frowned.

"What, no erection?" he said in disappointment. I shot him a glare full of rage. He just smiled in response. "I'll just have to fix that."

He grabbed my flaccid cock and took the whole head into his mouth. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He sucked it lightly, his hand moving up and down on my shaft. His slick tongue coiled around it, circling the slit. He dipped his tongue into it and I felt myself rouse to him. My body wasn't in consensus with my brain, and I was starting to get hard against my will. He removed his hand from the base, only to take my whole cock into his mouth.

I couldn't stifle a moan of pleasure. He sucked me to almost full hardness before letting my now erect cock slip from his full lips. I glared at him, and he smirked.

"Much better." he said, giving my cock a playful thump. I scowled and resisted the urge to struggle, because all it did was cause me to be electrocuted.

My underwear was pulled down as far as they could go. They were stretched to their limits as he pulled them down to my ankles that were spread apart. He beamed at the sight of my fully exposed nether regions. I flushed with embarrassment, and turned my head away. Mr. Fuyuko settled between my legs and I heard him let out a satisfied groan.

"This is almost how it is in my dreams." He said gleefully. "Except you look much better in real life, than in any dream."

He gave my cock a swift lick before turning his attentions a little further down. My eyes went wide in fear as I felt his cold finger trace my cheeks. He grabbed the pale mounds of flesh and gave them a good squeeze. I groaned in irritation. His hands ran over the smooth skin, marveling at the plush, soft expanse. Then, to my horror, he grabbed both cheeks and spread them apart. As shocked gasp escaped through my lips, just as a loud pleased moan erupted from his throat.

"No! Stop!" I yelled frantically as he pulled them further apart. I felt tears in my eyes from the sheer embarrassment and humiliation. How had it come to this? For two years I had never thought him a threat, now I realized he had been carefully planning and calculating, making me seem as if I had all the control. A foolish mistake. And now I was paying for it.

He ignored my pleas, and licked his lips hungrily at the sight of my exposed entrance. "It's so pink, and vulnerable." he hissed out. My face flushed a deep red as his head dove between my spread cheeks. He planted a soft, sweet kiss onto the quivering hole. I grimaced and blinked away tears. This was so humiliating. He snaked his tongue out and licked around the pulsating muscle. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. As much as I hated it, it did feel good. Once again, my body had betrayed me. I was getting harder.

"You taste soooo delicious." He pulled back and licked his lips. Unexpectedly, he rose from the bed and disappeared from my vision. I couldn't see where he went, and I didn't really care. All I knew was that I didn't want him to come back. But I wasn't to be so lucky. He came back, and he had a bottle of lube with him. He settled back between my legs and winked at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

He popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. I saw the intent in his eyes and I began to thrash and buck, disregarding the threat of being shocked. This time, I wasn't electrocuted. He scowled at me and grabbed my cock. I instantly stopped moving. He had a most valuable part of my body in his dangerous hands, and I was not going to let him "discipline" me there. Once he was sure I wasn't going to thrash, he turned his attention back to my lower parts.

A slick finger trailed along the crevice of my cheeks, until it dived between them. I gasped as he leisurely trailed his middle finger over my hole. The urge resist was there, but I didn't give into my desire. He looked up at me and I glared at him. Our eyes locked and I was about to speak, until he pushed his middle finger inside me.

"Shit!" We both exclaimed, for different reasons. He had shoved that damned finger all the way in, up to the knuckle. It hurt like a mother fucker and I hissed at the sharp pain. He moaned shamelessly as he twisted his finger slightly inside me. I winced at the movement.

"Oh my…god." He said through ragged breaths. "You're so tight, my little virgin."

He arched his finger inside me, and stroked my inner walls. The intruding finger was then pulled out until only the tip remained inside. In one swift motion, he shoved it back in, and then out again. He dove his finger in and out of my tight ass, marveling at the constricting feel. I gritted my teeth at the painful discomfort. Loud moans spilled from his lips. He leaned down and withdrew his finger. He spread my cheeks apart and without warning, he plunged his tongue into my tight hole.

I couldn't suppress a startled moan that escaped through my lips. He plunged his tongue as deep as he could into me, tasting my insides. It felt so good and I hated myself for responding to his sick pleasure. Precum was starting to ooze from my penis, and it dripped onto his head and slid down my shaft. The sticky liquid dripped between my cheeks, and onto the base of Mr. Fuyuko's tongue.

He moaned from deep within his throat, which sent a wave of pleasure through my body. I inwardly cursed myself for enjoying it. Mr. Fuyuko reached up, and began stroking my cock, trying to get more cum to ooze out. It worked, and more spilled between my cheeks and onto the base of his tongue. He plunged his slick muscle in and out of my entrance once more before pulling away. His lips were covered in my cum and he licked them greedily.

Once he had licked his mouth clean, he grabbed the lube again, dousing it onto his erection. My eyes widened in horror, as he grinned in delight. He covered his cock in the stuff and turned his attention to me.

"I can't wait to fuck your tight virgin ass. I've been waiting two years for this moment." His eyes held a psychotic gleam.

I shied away from his large cock that was being pressed against my entrance. He gripped my thighs and lifted my legs a bit. I shook my head and began to thrash around in resistance. Immediately, I was shocked by a volt of electricity. He chose this moment to thrust into me. I let out a piercing cry as he painfully entered me. Since I hadn't been prepared properly, I could feel my inner walls give way to the intruder.

"Fucking…hell!" he exclaimed.

He pushed all the way in and didn't move. We were both breathing heavily and needed time to adjust. I knew I was tight around his large sex, considering I hadn't been properly fucked in a good while. He looked down at me and grinned. A wide sinister grin on his face.

"I want you scream like a bitch in heat. I want you to moan and beg me for more." He moaned.

I shook my head no, which earned me a particularly painful shock. It hurt so much I felt the burn in the back of my eyes.

"Do you understand?" he hissed out. And at the risk of getting shocked again, I nodded.

He pulled out painfully slow; my tight muscles receded back to its original closed form, only to be ruthlessly opened again and again by a blundering cock. I gritted my teeth at the pain, and closed my eyes. He plunged deep into me, his cock seemingly claiming every inch of my insides. He gripped my thighs tightly as he fucked my ass raw. The lube he had used allowed for him to move quicker, and he increased his pace.

"You're not…doing…as I…asked." He said between thrusts. I threw away my dignity and opened my mouth. The faster I could get him to come, the faster this would be over. I arched my back and threw my head back. I moaned like I was being paid for it. It was highly exaggerated, but it seemed to be what he wanted.

"Ohhh yessssssss, just like that!" he groaned. "More!"

"Please, fuck my ass sensei!" He more that happily obliged and gripped my legs tighter. He thrust viciously in to my tiny stretched hole, which I knew had to be red from being entered so roughly. It hurt so much there was barely any pleasure in it, not that that was my priority. It's just that the pleasure can balance out the pain. But judging by loud grunts from above me, my pleasure didn't matter. He pounded into me and I faked another moan.

He increased his pace and began grunting profusely. I continued to moan and say things that would allow him to finish quickly.

"Ahhh, fuck sensei! It feels so good. Don't stop. Fuck me faster!"

He plunged deeper into me and lifted my hips up so he could get a better angle. I faked another moan and arched my back off the bed. Mr. Fuyuko was close; his cock was so hard it felt like a fucking steel rod being jammed up my ass. I had to end this quickly, even if I was forced to use dirty tricks. I spread my legs as wide as I could and tossed my from side to side in mock ecstasy, my tongue lapped sensually at my lips.

He moaned at the sight and threw his head back. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh….Ahhhh!" he screamed as he came hard into my already filled ass. Semen spurted out from around his cock in my hole in copious amounts. Once he released everything he had into me, he collapsed onto my already weakened form. I grimaced as his full weight was put on me. Once he had regulated his breathing, he looked down at me and grinned in oblivious satisfaction.

"Ready for round two?" he said sadistically. My eyes went wide and I immediately began thrashing and screaming. Only to be awarded by intense shocks of pain and maniacal laughter. I was so fucked.

…

After several hours, I was released from my bondages and tossed out with my clothes and shit thrown at me. I could barely stand, let alone try and put my clothes on. I glanced back at the house I had just gotten raped and abused in by my "sensei". I somehow managed to slip on my pants, though it hurt like a bitch. Plus I felt disgusted because I was covered in his fluids. My pants stuck to my body. I grabbed my shit and limped away from the house. My energy still hadn't recovered and I felt tired and weak.

I could tell it was late. The sun was just setting, which meant it was just about six. My family would be home, so I couldn't go there. If they were to see me like this...I shook the thought from my head. I could try and find Hiei? But without my spirit energy, it would be nearly impossible. There was no way I could let Yusuke see me this way, so I knew I couldn't go there. Damn it. Wasn't there someone I could call for help?

I used my remaining strength to reach the nearest payphone. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some loose change. With shaky hands, I placed the coins into the slot. The dial tone came on and I dialed a number.

* * *

**Hope everyone understood the timeline. If not, let me know. Thanks for reading, till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sexy Love

My savior arrived as soon as he could, although I wasn't fully conscious when he arrived. A few curses were muttered at the sight of me. I was lifted up into strong, comforting arms. I relaxed into his arms and rested my head upon their shoulder. I know I must have looked filthy, my clothes wet and sticky with his _putrid_ essence all over me. My spirit energy was low, but slowly recovering. He carried me to the corner of the street. There he hailed a cab.

He held me in his arms for the trip, his large hand smoothed my cheek in a soothing motion. I felt calm and relaxed in his arms. Through half lidded eyes, I could see apprehension etched onto his features. He held me delicately as if I were made of glass. I smiled weakly at him, just to let him know I was going to be alright. It seemed to be the reassurance he needed.

Once we had arrived at our destination, he helped me into the elevator. He had his arm wrapped around my waist for support. I leaned heavily against him. I was physically and mentally exhausted. We got off on the ninth floor and carefully trekked down the hall to his apartment. He pulled out his key and pushed the door open with his foot. I limped in with his support. He removed my shoes and kicked his off as well.

He made to make me sit down on the couch, but I hissed in pain when I made contact with the not so soft couch. Alarmed, he quickly pulled me up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked frantically. "Did I hurt you?"

I smiled weakly. "Your couch is too hard."

He scratched his head dumbly. "Sorry bout' that. It's a piece of shit, but my sis doesn't seem to want to get rid of it."

"It's alright, Kuwabara."

In all actuality, I didn't want to lie down. I was covered in filth and I felt gross; my clothes were wet and sticking to me. A nice bath was what I really needed.

"Would you mind terribly if I used your bath and borrowed some clothes?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Of course you can." I nodded my head in thanks and he helped me over to the bathroom. He turned on the water for me and made sure the temperature was warm. I couldn't wait to get in the tub and scrub myself clean. I was itching to remove my sticky clothes, but I didn't want Kuwabara to see what state my body was in. _I_ didn't even want to see how my body looked underneath these clothes.

He turned off the water once the tub was filled. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No I will be fine. Thank you."

He nodded his head and made to leave. "When you're done I'll bring you some clothes." He said as he left.

Finally alone, I released a strained groan. My ass hurt like a bitch and my body ached all over from being electrocuted so many times. I didn't want to alarm Kuwabara of my agony, so I had hid the pain from my face. Slowly, I pulled off my sweater vest and white collared shirt. I cursed out loud when I saw all the bruises. They looked as nasty as they felt. I unbuckled my pants and let them slide down my legs, which were also covered in bruises, particularly around my nether regions. Deep red and purple marks covered my inner thighs.

I stepped out of my sticky pants and kicked them to the side. My ass and lower back were throbbing now; hopefully the water would soothe my pains. After I rinsed off, I stepped into the bathtub. The warm water enveloped my body as I lowered myself into it. I released a soft moan as I reclined against the back of the tub. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm water. I had to sit partially on my side in order to avoid sitting directly on my sore ass.

The burning ache I felt there was not the usual pleasant dull ache I felt after a night with Yusuke. He was always so gentle with me, making sure I was prepared enough so that he wouldn't hurt me. Unlike my sensei who had no compassion on me whatsoever. He had taken me over and over again, the pain never let up.

I washed myself as best as I could with respect to my injures. Once I was effectively clean, I drained the water and toweled off. I wrapped the towel around my narrow waist and gathered up my clothes before I exited the bathroom. The cool air caused goose bumps to rise on my freshly washed skin. I turned the corner, and almost collided with Kuwabara. He had the clothes he was going to let me use in his hands. He handed me the clothes and then his eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh my god, Kurama! Your chest!" he yelled shocked.

I didn't need to look down at my body to see what he was staring at. I down casted my eyes in shame, and quickly headed back to the bathroom to change. I felt ashamed and embarrassed. I carefully put on the clothes he had given me, which consisted of a black t-shirt and gray sweats. They were big on me, but that was alright. I just needed to be covered. Once dressed, I sought out Kuwabara and asked if I could use his washer and dryer to clean my clothes. He gave me consent, though he kept starring at me in shock. Kuwabara was never one for discretion.

After I had got the load started, I headed for the small, but quaint living area. I had no intention of sitting on that hard couch, so I stood where I was and leaved against a wall for support. Kuwabara came in shortly after. He sat on the couch, looking terrible anxious, though he was trying not to be. It made for a comical appearance. I could tell he wanted to ask me about what happened, but he didn't want to pry.

"Uh Kuwabara?" He practically jumped at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?" he said nervously.

"I know you probably want to know what happened to put me in such a state."

"Well yeah. I mean, maybe it's not every day I get a call from you saying you need my help."

"That is understandable; however, I'm afraid I cannot tell you, for it is…rather personal." I said trying to control my emotions of rage and anger.

"Oh okay. Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Make yourself at home."

I bowed politely in thanks. Suddenly, a cell phone went off. I knew it wasn't mine because I didn't have it with me. Kuwabara pulled his phone from his pocket and answered.

"Yo, Kuwa here." A pause.

"Yeah he's right here." Kuwabara said, directing his eyes toward me. He held the phone out to me. "It's Yusuke. He says he's been trying to contact you all afternoon."

Shakily, I took the phone from Kuwabara's grasp. I pressed the phone to my ear, but found that I could speak. My heart was pounding.

"Hello, Hello? Kurama are you there." Yusuke asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm here."

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried there."

"My apologies, Lo—, err… Yusuke." I said, quickly correcting myself in front of Kuwabara.

"Where were you? I thought we were supposed to hang out today?"

"I-I…" I honestly didn't know what to tell him. That I'd been raped by my teacher? That he had used and abused me for his pleasure? "I'm sorry; I just got so caught up with school."

"It's cool, besides, it's only seven o'clock. We could still do something. Oh I know! We could go see that one Sci-fi movie, you know, the one with the monkeys?"

I smiled. Yusuke had the most awful taste in movies. "Um…sure Yusuke, that's sounds fine. Can you meet me here at Kuwabara's?"

"Yeah sure, babe. I'll see you in a bit." And with that he hung up.

Oh shit, I thought as I tossed Kuwabara the phone. I was really in no condition to be going out, but I couldn't just blow Yusuke off like that. He had really been looking forward to finally hanging out with me. And, if I would have shot him down he would have become suspicions and came over here anyway to see if I was okay. I'd rather have him come get me when he was in a good mood. Speaking of Yusuke's mood, I sure hoped he wouldn't have any more violent outbursts. He had been calm all yesterday, so I hoped his mood hadn't changed.

There still was the issue of my injuries though. I wasn't healing fast enough and I know Yusuke would notice my rapid decrease in spirit energy. Plus, I was covered in bruises and hickeys all the way up to my neck. He was bound to notice. I furrowed my brows in distress. Somehow I had to get better, or at least appear better with the next hour.

Then it hit me.

"Kuwabara, is Yukina still here?"

The other redhead's ears perked up at that. A wide love struck grin graced his face. "Yes, my love is still here. She's at Genkai's, why?"

"Well I was wondering if she wouldn't mind paying me a visit in order to heal my injuries."

Kuwabara jumped at the thought of having an excuse to see Yukina. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I'll go call her!"

I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. He was madly in love with Hiei's little sister, which I find to be hilarious.

Kuwabara came back with an even wider grin. "She's coming!" He collapsed onto the couch with a heartfelt sigh.

"How long will it take her to be here?" I asked anxiously. I needed her to be here before Yusuke.

"Well, the bus ride is about an hour. Genkai's coming with her so she doesn't travel alone." He added on a side note.

I nodded my head and leaned against the wall. All I could do was hope Yukina arrived first.

…

King Emma must have been gracious to my pleas, because Yukina did in fact arrive first. She used her healing powers and I immediately felt better. My bruises were gone and there were no aches and pains anymore. I thanked her and Genkai for coming on such short notice. Yukina, being the soft spoken woman that's she was, did not question me on how I received my injures. Neither did Genkai, but the old woman seem to have known the nature of how I got them. She looked at me suspiciously, but otherwise said nothing.

After Yukina tended to me, Kuwabara quickly swept her up. She, like always, smiled politely and giggled at his charades. Finally, I could sit. I took a seat on the couch and sighed, finally glad to be relieved of my injuries. Genkai took a seat next to me, and immediately set her questioning gaze on me. She must have expected me to tell her what happened, but I didn't. It was personal, between me and Fuyuko. My fist tightened involuntarily at the thought of the horrid man.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and I quickly got up to answer it. I opened the door to a very cheery looking Yusuke. I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to kiss me, but he couldn't, not with all of them here.

"You ready to go?" he asked anxiously.

"I just have to change into my clothes and I'll be ready."

Yusuke nodded his head and came in. I left to go get dressed in my freshly washed uniform, although I was still probably going to get rid of it. Once dressed, I reentered the room ready to leave. When I came in, Kuwabara had Yusuke in a headlock. He smiled broadly as he was obviously trying to impress Yukina.

"See how strong I am, Yukina!" he said proudly. She nodded her head in amusement and smiled.

"Hey, lemme go ya big dufus!" Yusuke yelled out.

I smiled at the sight and shook my head. "Yusuke, I'm ready to go now." I said, hoping to get both their attentions. It worked. Kuwabara loosened his grip on Yusuke's head. My lover quickly pulled away from his grip and delivered as swiftly punch to Kuwabara's stomach. The other redhead released an "Oomph!" sound before doubling over and falling unceremoniously to the ground.

"Ok, I'm ready Kurama." I nodded my head and waved goodbye to everyone.

We made a hasty exit. As soon as we were a good distance away from the apartment complex, Yusuke suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway.

"Yusuke, what the—." I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. He kissed me deeply and I absolutely melted into it. His lips kneaded mine and I released a deep throaty groan when his tongue entered my mouth, hot like liquid fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer, desperate to feel his tongue plunge deeper into my mouth. We broke the kiss mutually, both of us needing air. Our lips were but an inch away, his breath hot on my cheek.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." My dark haired lover said.

I smiled and went in for another kiss. This time I dominated and plunged my tongue deep into his mouth. I twirled my wet muscle around his tongue and savored the smooth feel of it. Yusuke gripped my hips and rubbed them tantalizingly. I nipped playfully at his lips, loving the feel of the firm, yet plush flesh underneath my teeth.

"Damn." Yusuke hissed out as we parted. "That was fucking hot."

"Language, baby, language." I said, playfully correcting him. He shrugged his shoulders and we continued on, though Yusuke kept trying to walk behind me in order to check out my ass.

The theater from Kuwabara's house was relatively close and we made it there within ten minutes. Admittedly, I was dreading on seeing this movie. It looked just awful, but if Yusuke wanted to see it then I would concede, so that next time he would be forced to see a romance movie with me. He paid for both our tickets, since I didn't have any money on me. Appearing chivalrous, he held open the door for me. I thanked him as I walked in, only to regret it as Yusuke slapped me hard on the ass. I squeaked out loud and my face went red in embarrassment.

"What the fuck Yusuke!" I snapped in embarrassment. Several people around us had heard my embarrassing squeak.

"Language, Kurama, Language. There're fucking kids around here."

"Oh shut up." I snapped at him. I wasn't angry, just highly embarrassed.

Yusuke bought a large drink and popcorn for us to share. We entered the movie theater and I was surprised to see it moderately full. We selected seats in the back, away from everyone else. The previews started rolling and I was mildly interested. I ate popcorn leisurely, tossing the popped kernels up into the air and catching them in my mouth. The movie itself didn't relatively interest me, and I soon found myself drifting off.

Apparently I had fallen asleep through the whole movie because the next thing I knew Yusuke was shaking me roughly. I roused from my sleep and rubbed my eyes. I peered through the dark to see Yusuke smiling widely.

"Kurama you missed it! It was sooo fucking good! Best movie ever!"

I grinned in amusement. "Sorry I missed out."

We left soon after and headed over to Yusuke's place as usual. My feet encountered a beer bottle as soon as I stepped in the door. Yusuke flipped on the light to reveal a mass of empty beer bottles everywhere. He gave me an apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders. We crossed the living area to get to Yusuke's room.

His room was tidy and clean, a trait of Yusuke's not many knew about. Though he wasn't an organized person, he was definitely neat. He plopped down on his western style bed and sighed. I joined him on the bed, though I sat on the corner. Feeling playful, Yusuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. My back collided with his firm chest. He scent seemingly engulfed me, and I relaxed into his embrace.

I smiled lightly as he slowly started to trail his fingers across my thighs. His lips pressed against my neck, and I sighed softly. A soft nip at the base of my neck caused me to moan lightly at the small, but delightful feeling. The tip of his tongue trailed lightly across my flesh, creating wonderful chills.

"O my love, that feels so good." I said through soft pants. Yusuke was now nipping eagerly at my neck, his blunt teeth applying effective pressure.

He then laced his fingers into my hair and gently pulled my head back. With my neck fully exposed, he trailed his wet, silky tongue up my pale vulnerable skin. I moaned pleasantly and closed my eyes, letting the soft pleasure take me. His teeth were soon back at my neck, gently biting the tender area. Long nimble fingers continually rubbed my thighs, causing a stir in my loins.

Suddenly Yusuke removed his lips from my neck and slid then up to my mouth. We kissed desperately, my tongue immediately thrust into his warm and inviting mouth. His own slick muscle coiled around mine, fervent and demanding. Our lips pressed together softly, but inside our tongues were moving against each other ardently. We pulled away momentarily for air, and then locked lips as soon as we could. It was rougher this time, Yusuke effectively dominating me.

His tongue plundered my mouth with little resistance, as I submitted beautifully to him. I rotated my body, without leaving his lips so that I was now sitting face forward in his lap. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, wanting to be closer to him. Yusuke moaned at the action and I felt the be comings of his arousal. His fingers fell from my crimson locks to the bottom of my sweater vest. He pulled it up over my head, removing it in one swift motion.

He went for the top button of my shirt and began to undue it. Once they were all unfastened, he pulled open the folds my shirt exposing my chest. His lips parted with mine for a newly exposed nipple. He latched onto it and began sucking eagerly at it. I threw my head back and moaned. My fingers fastened to his head as he licked and nipped at my areola. My breathing was coming out more irregular as his antics continued.

My thighs were under constant stimulation from his nimble fingers. My body was starting to quiver underneath the sensations, and I spread my legs wider too give Yusuke better access. I could feel his hardness underneath my ass and it only added to my pleasure. The thought of possibly being fucked properly by him was sending me to new heights. I moaned loudly as Yusuke began to pinch the other tiny nub between his fingers.

He then began to plant kisses around the right side of my chest. I loved it when he kissed me there. It was right above my heart and I thought it was absolutely romantic. I showed my appreciation of this action by rocking my hips over his covered erection.

"Fuck, Kurama." He hissed out at the action.

I gripped his shoulders as I continued to move my ass over his cock. Loud moans spilled from both our lips as the friction between us grew more intense. My entire body was on fire and Yusuke had started the flame, which would soon engulf me completely.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips, stifling my movement. He went for the top of my pants and began to unzip them. Obviously Yusuke was more than eager to get me naked. He made quick work of my pants and lifted my hips so he could remove them. I more than happily slipped them off and kicked them to the side. Yusuke grinned madly once he saw the underwear I had _originally _worn for him; the black lace with baby blue trim.

"Hell fucking yeah." Yusuke said, more than pleased at the sight.

I grinned at him and pressed the palm of my hand against his chest. I slowly began to push him back onto the sheets. He fell back with a wide smirk planted on his handsome face. With Yusuke lying underneath me, I rose up to my knees above him so he could fully admire the view. I tussled my long hair, so that my crimson red locks covered one eye sexily. I licked my kiss swollen lips, and with my eyes locked with his, I began to trail my fingers down my torso.

Yusuke moaned appealing at the sight above and reached up to rub my legs. Hoping to turn him on even more, I threw my head back and spread my legs wider above him; a loud moan erupted from my throat. He gripped my legs tighter reflexively and groaned out loud. Yusuke then reached up to grab my hair. In a surprising display of roughness, but not hostility, he yanked my head down until our lips locked.

It was rough and undignified, our tongues sliding and licking where we saw fit. We moaned profusely into each other's mouth, both of us breathing out of our noses in order to prolong the kiss. When we did pull apart, Yusuke's eyes were clouded over with lust and arousal. He lifted a hand up to my lips and circled them playfully before shoving his index finger in. I greedily accepted the intruder and sucked it heartily. I coiled my tongue around it, effectively getting it slick and wet.

Yusuke moaned and inserted a second, then a third finger into my mouth. I sucked them all in eagerness and twirled my skilled muscle around and between them. I locked eyes with Yusuke as I sucked his fingers, soft moans spilling between my lips at the lustfulness in his eyes.

With his fingers nice and wet, he pulled them from my mouth, only to replace them with his tongue again. I felt my lacy underwear being pulled down to my thighs, exposing my nether regions. I hiked my ass up in the air to give Yusuke full access. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his wet finger circling my entrance. It felt too good and I couldn't control the profuse moans that were spilling from my lips.

And I certainly couldn't help but scream when he shoved his slick middle finger into my entrance. It hurt, but I knew it was necessary, and if I was effectively prepared, then the pain would be less when penetration came. He twisted and turned his finger inside me, my now slick insides gave way to the intruder. He thrust his finger slowly in and out of me until I was ready for another. The second finger added more pressure against the resistance of my inner walls. He stretched me carefully with a scissoring motion, and then began to thrust them both in and out.

When the third finger was added to the previous ones, it honestly did hurt. I gritted my teeth at the pain and bit my lip. Sensing my distress, he caressed my face softly with his other hand. His fingers found their way up to my head and he began scratching the spot just behind my ear. As an inherited trait from Youko, when the spot just behind my ear was scratched or patted, it felt inconceivably good and relaxing. The action diluted the pain and I was less tense. I groaned in an almost animalistic fashion, as my head was scratched. Damn did it feel good.

When I was effectively stretched, Yusuke removed his fingers and grabbed my shoulders. He flipped me over and switched our positions so that he was now above me. He looked down at me sprawled out underneath him and moaned appreciatively. He unzipped his pants quickly and pulled out his large sex. His lips met mine briefly before he began to slowly spread my legs. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed the head of his cock against my entrance and looked into my eyes for permission.

I smiled softly and nodded my head. I needed this more than anything. After all the shit I'd been through, I needed Yusuke to make me forget about everything, if only for a moment. I needed him to erase the horrid remembrance of what my sensei had done to me, of what Blondie had put me through. I needed Yusuke to redeem himself, to prove to me that he could make love to me just like before. Also, I didn't know how much time I would have with this predominantly "human" Yusuke, so this was very special to me.

My groans filled the room as he slowly pushed forward. Yusuke was huge as fuck, but it didn't hurt as much due to proper preparation. He pushed in halfway, and then looked at me for permission to continue. I nodded my head and Yusuke moved forward. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and onto my skin. He spread my legs even wider as he thrust in. My slick inner canal gave way to the large penetrator and I groaned as inch after inch was slowly burrowed inside me.

A soft gasp escaped through my lips as he was fully immersed in me. Oh kami, he was so wonderfully hard and big, every inch of his cock was made known within me. He stilled momentarily, his dark eyes staring into my green ones. A soft, sweet smile graced his face as he looked upon me.

"You look so beautiful right now." He said truthfully, causing a blush to rise to my cheeks.

"As do you, my love." I responded, leaning up to kiss his lips.

He hooked his arms underneath the back of my knees and pulled out slowly, the head still encased. I groaned appealing when he thrust back in. It felt so good, so right to have him deep within me. He set a slow, but effective pace to get me adjusted to him. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. Soft moans spilled from my lips as Yusuke thrust into me. His face reflected nothing but pleasurable contentment.

"Please," I whispered out, "Faster, baby."

Yusuke smiled down at me and kissed my ear. "As you wish."

He pushed my legs up more and increased his pace. I moaned in contentment and tightened my grip around his neck. My body moved cohesively with his as he plunged deep into me. I closed my eyes and gave way to the gratification Yusuke was giving me. Suddenly, he angled his hips and hit my sweet spot. I couldn't help but cry out at the incredible sensation. My whole body erupted with pleasure at the contact, my toes curling.

"Yessss, right there!" I cried out.

Yusuke began to thrust harder into me and hit my sweet spot with every thrust, which wasn't too hard for him to do. That was the perk of being fucked by such a large cock. Yusuke was so big my prostrate was constantly being stimulated. I screamed passionately as Yusuke started to increase his pace, thrusting hard and deep into me. His breathing was heavy and erratic as he fiercely plunged into my tight heat.

I was in absolute bliss from the onslaught Yusuke was giving my prostrate. White bolts of light formed in front of my eyes from the wonderful stimulation. I tossed my head from side to side in true ecstasy this time as more increasingly loud moans erupted from my throat. I all but screamed when he began pumping my cock. The touch made me go crazy. I screamed and begged for more, which Yusuke obliged and carried out effectively. He spread my legs wider and began to move even faster. His ridged sex rubbed against my prostrate even more ardently than before.

Yusuke leaned down and started to nip at my neck. I leaned my head back and to give him more access. He then moved to my lips and attacked them with great fervor. The kiss, if it could even be called a kiss, was sloppy and completely lust driven, but highly erotic. Yusuke pumped me harder and I could feel I was close to coming. By this time he was thrusting into me so hard and fast my body's reaction time was severely delayed. The speed and power at which he was fucking me at was borderline inhuman.

I gripped the sheets and braced myself for the final assail. Yusuke had me screaming like a fucking banshee as he somehow started to go harder on me. The bed was rocking like mad and hitting the wall with great force. In the distant background, there was a pounding on the other side of the wall, followed by a "Shut the hell up would ya!" The neighbors went ignored as Yusuke took me to another level of bliss. He started to jack me off faster and apply more pressure onto my prostrate.

Finally, I came hard, screaming almost to the top of my fucking lungs. So much cum came out I didn't know when the spurts would stop. Yusuke milked my sated cock for all it was worth before releasing it from his hand. He continued to thrust vigorously into me before he came hard himself. He released inside of me, his come seeping out around of my entrance.

Yusuke pulled out and I shuddered at the feeling of his warm fluid gushing out of me. He collapsed beside me and we both tried to catch our breath. A resounding, "Fucking finally!" erupted through the wall and Yusuke and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew for a fact that I was rather loud, so I couldn't fault the neighbor for being upset. I turned my head toward Yusuke and smiled. He did the same and grasped my hand, which would have been romantic had it not been the hand that was covered in my released seed.

"Whoops, my bad." Yusuke said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Let's take a shower." I said, wanting to get clean.

Yusuke nodded his head and bounded off the bed. I grabbed the now stained sheets and tossed them in the corner of the room to be attended to later. I grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer and headed for the small, but functional bathroom. Yusuke was already in the shower. I stepped in and was instantly in Yusuke's arms. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and was pulling me closer to his warm, wet body.

The hot water consumed us and we were both soon sopping wet. His lips were soon at my neck again, softly nipping and licking the slick skin. I smiled at the display.

"Sweetheart, we need to clean." I said in amusement.

"Fuck that, you look to damn good right now." He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me. His wet lips moved against mine while his moist tongue plundered my more than willing mouth. The water slickened our bodies, making it easier for us to move against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening our embrace. His fingers trailed down my slick sides to my bottom. He groped and prodded my ass, squeezing and kneading the plush flesh.

With great ease, he pushed me up against the bathroom wall. Still attached to my lips, he grabbed my legs and lifted them up off the ground. I wrapped them around his waist and moaned into his mouth when I felt his renewed hardened sex against the clef of my ass. He held me up by my ass and spread my cheeks apart. His cock met little resistance as he entered me for a second time that night. I moaned as his hard manhood filled me.

Once he was fully sheathed inside my hot, wet canal, he began moving. He thrust in and out powerfully, my back bouncing against the slick shower wall. I wrapped my legs tighter around Yusuke's waist, effectively deepening him in me. Yusuke captured my lips in another wet and sloppy kiss; his tongue twirled around my lips and plunged in and out of my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back with equal fervor.

His cock glided against my sweet spot and I threw my head back, hitting it against the wall. He pounded hard into me, and the hot friction between us was so great my cock was constantly stimulated between our stomachs. I was in such pleasurable bliss; I failed to notice that Yusuke was pulling me off the wall. He wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me up. With his other hand, he pressed it against my chest and pushed it back with such force that my arms were untangled from his neck. A startled gasp escaped through my lips as Yusuke pulled me off his cock and set me on the floor of the shower.

I was confused at first, but then Yusuke grabbed my ankles, and in an amazing display of strength, he held me up upside down by them. In one swift motion, he wrapped my legs around his waist and held my thighs firm. I practically screamed when he yanked my hips forward, impaling me onto his hard cock. He thrust in and out rapidly with amazing speed and force. He held my hips firmly as he fucked me upside down. My head slid across the slick tiles with every thrust. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, wanting to feel him go possibly deeper within me. Yusuke looked down at me and a strained groan spilled from his lips.

With my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Yusuke was able to remove one hand from my hip. He began to pump my hardened length at a quickened pace. I moaned desperately at the touch. Yusuke was throbbing viciously inside me now, signaling he was close. He began to assault my sweet spot, constantly rubbing against it with his ridged plundering cock. I screamed in ecstasy as I came, my seed spurting down from my cock and onto my angled stomach.

Yusuke came soon after, coming inside me for a second time. He slipped out of my raw asshole and carefully placed my legs to the ground. I was laid out on the wet tiles, the hot water washing away my released seed. Yusuke reached out his hand to me and I grabbed it. He pulled me up to my feet and planted a soft kiss on my lips when my face was within range. I smiled and reached for the washcloth.

"Let me clean you." I said through a sly grin, and proceeded to wash his body with tropical scented body wash.

…

After we had showered, I slipped back into my uniform and grabbed my bag. It was almost eleven o'clock and I had to get home. Yusuke walked me to the door and gave me a hug. He pulled me close and held me firmly in his arms. He kissed my cheek lightly and brushed his lips against mine softly.

"I love you." He said surely, his lips gently brushed against mine as he whispered out his words of affection.

"I love you to, Yusuke." I responded emotionally. I closed the space between our lips and we kissed tenderly and slowly. This kiss meant the most to me of the whole night. It wasn't a kiss of lust or want; it was an expression of his undying love for me. It was this kiss that made me forget everything that was going wrong in my life. I dropped my bag and laced my fingers into his damp hair, letting him consume me and take my woes away. It may sound silly, but I could feel his feelings of love for me through his kiss.

I loved Yusuke so much that I didn't even care if it could lead to my downfall. I knew I would never leave him, could never be apart for him. And even though he was going through a violent change, I would suffer for eternity if only to be by his side.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are most definitely welcome!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings apply in this chapter. Enjoy and please review :)

* * *

**

**Sexy Love **

A few weeks passed by without incident and Yusuke and I were quite content. We hung out regularly and things continued on as they had always been. Yusuke seemed normal and back to his old self. I decided to push the past un-pleasantries out of my thoughts and continue on with my life.

Unfortunately, I could not push the assault and rape from my sensei away. It weighed heavily on my mind, mostly due to the fact that I never thought such a powerful half demon, other than Yusuke, was living amongst humans. I never would have thought Fuyuko Sensei was capable of tricking me, the remnant of the demon thief Youko. He fooled me into a false sense of authority, me making believe I had him under control.

Youko was not at all pleased. He demanded that we make him suffer for the anguish he put me through. I readily agreed. Fuyuko sensei deserved to die for what he did to me. But the question was, would I kill him or not? It wasn't a confliction of morals, but it was against the rules of Spirit World to kill a human. Did this rule apply to me? Technically I was a human with a demon host, and sensei was a half-demon. The rule states that a demon within the human world cannot kill a human within their own realm. Well, I was a human with demon powers so technically the law didn't apply to me.

Feeling justified, I sat in my advanced physics class and contemplated how I was going to get Fuyuko alone. I had been planning this for weeks before I had finally returned to school. I had missed at least two weeks, feigning a sickness when in all actuality I was preparing for his downfall. But now I had come to a conclusion. Fuyuko sensei would pay for his deeds.

The end of the day tone sounded over the speakers and students began packing up eagerly. They filed out of the classroom jovially as Fuyuko Sensei saw them off. I didn't move. I stayed in my seat and waited patiently as my classmates dispersed. Mr. Fuyuko had a fake smile plastered across his face as he dismissed his class. I could see his eyes were scanning the students, looking for someone. Me, to be precise.

When he didn't see me in the crowd of students, he glanced at my desk and grinned when he saw me sitting there. I smirked back purposefully at him in a playful motion. He licked his lips and quickly shoed out the last lingering students. Once they were gone, he shut the door and locked it. The sounds of students' laughter faded and it soon grew quiet in the halls. Mr. Fuyuko looked at me with curious suspicion. I kept my expression relaxed and approachable.

He strolled over to desk boldly and crossed his arms. His pristine blue eyes bore down on me, as is trying to decipher what was going on in my head. I looked up at him and grinned. I had long before decided that if I were to trick him, then it would have to be through sexual deception. I was about 87% sure it would work, unless I fucked it up. It would catch him off guard and hopefully make him more susceptible.

I looked up at him through my long red lashes, a coy expression on my youthful face. "Yes?" I said, feigning ignorance.

"Why are you still here?" he asked with a raised dark brow.

"I need your help." I said innocently.

"With what?"

I rose from my seat and stood right in front of him. Our eyes met and I could see the skepticism in his. He didn't trust me and he had every reason not to, but I had to somehow deceive him into thinking I wasn't going to hurt him. I moved a bit closer to him so he could smell the sweet scent of roses I was giving off. He bit his lip nervously as I got closer.

"I need you to help me with a few equations, Sensei." I said breathily.

He gulped and nodded his head. I smiled. He was obviously trying to figure out what my intentions were, but he was also getting aroused. I would play with the innocent act until I got results. This time, I would play it cautious. He would not catch me off guard this time.

I sat back in my desk and turned to the assignment. "I'm having trouble with these problems."

He looked at me momentarily before turning his attention to the book. He began to discuss the problems with me, but I pretended I didn't comprehend. I gave him a confused doe eyed look and he licked his lips once again at the sight.

"I'm just not getting it." I said, pouting my lips slightly.

Fuyuko sensei's cheeks flushed a slight pink as he gently laid a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get it, I promise."

"It's just so…hard." I said, putting emphasis on the last word.

I resisted the urge to smile when his fingers inadvertently tightened on my shoulder. He looked down at me and bit his lip. Oh yes, he definitely was aroused now. I could feel the heat radiating off him. Suddenly, he backed away from me took his stance a few feet away from me.

"Shuichi, why are you really here?"

I rose from my seat and stared at him shyly. I willed my cheeks to turn pink and I ran my fingers through a lock of red hair nervously. He stared at me in confusion.

"I…I have," I said, sounding timid and uneasy. I sure hoped this would work.

"What?" he questioned.

I looked up at him with wide eyes of innocence and my lips quivered. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes in distress. His brows furrowed in confusion, but I could see he was getting heavily aroused by my innocent act. Sick fuck.

"I have something to tell you." I said fidgeting with my hair. "I was a virgin…when you raped me and…"

His eyes went wide at my clever lie and the bulge in his pants became noticeably bigger. His fingers twitched by his sides.

"And I…I liked it. I liked it when you touched me. I only protested because I was scared." Tears fell from my eyes and I down casted them.

Go for the bait. I thought deviously.

He didn't move towards me, but I could hear his breathing speed up. He was indeed debating between reason and lust.

"You…were? I took your virginity?" he said, breathing heavily now.

I made more tears fall and nodded my head. "I'm just scared now, because I liked it so much. I didn't know I was gay until…" My lips were shaking and I appeared to be on the brink of a nervous breakdown. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, tears slowly streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"Will you help me, Sensei?" I asked naively, looking at him with anxiety mixed with desire in my eyes.

He couldn't resist. Throwing logic to the wind, he knelt down in front of me and caressed my cheek softly, wiping my tears.

"How can I help you, my dear?" he said, though I could tell he was still cautious of me. I would have to go a little bit farther into this if I wanted to get him completely off guard.

"Can we…" I made myself blush intensely. "Can we do it again…have sex I mean." I looked up at him bashfully.

"Of course we can, lovely. But not here. Let's go to my place."

I nodded and smiled a bit. He stood up and reached a hand down to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up and into his arms. I resisted the urge to pull away. He placed his hand behind my head and tilted it up. He kissed my lips roughly, smashing our lips together as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. No tenderness whatsoever. I pretended to be scared and didn't react when his kissed me. He broke the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Let's go, for I can't wait another second to have you." I nodded and followed him out to his car. I entered on the passenger side and smiled softly at him once he got in. He wasted no time, and promptly drove off.

Things were going according to plan and I couldn't be more pleased. He was falling right into my trap. I sat back and glanced out the window. Through the reflection, I could see Mr. Fuyuko looking at me, lust prominent in his stare.

"Shuichi." He called.

I turned to look at him. "Yes, Sensei?"

He smiled down at me and licked his lips. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I did not like the look in his eyes. He removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it onto his covered bulge. He rubbed it a bit and moaned lightly. I looked up at him with confused eyes and bit my lip nervously.

"Touch me here." He said, caressing his bulging area.

Oh shit. This was unexpected. I gulped nervously and blushed brightly. How was I to get out of this one? I looked down at him palming himself through his pants. I did not want to touch anywhere near there, but damn. What could I do?

"I…I dunno. You are driving." I said, trying to make excuses.

"Never mind that, touch me." he said breathily.

"I'm scared." I said, making my voice quiver a bit. Although I_ was_ really starting to get nervous.

"This will get you used to it… used to me. Now touch it, unless you really don't …"

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't risk him throwing me out. I didn't know if I was going to get another chance like this. With great reluctance, I gave into his request. It wasn't hard to make myself blush as I reached my hand over to his covered erection. My face was red with anger, though I kept my expression innocently shy as my fingers sought out the area between his legs.

He moaned out loud once my fingers touched his rock hard bulge. I hated myself for doing this, but I had no other choice. I kept my hand still and looked up at him with reluctance.

"Rub your hand over it." he commanded.

As soon as I began to move my palm over his bulge, he groaned and his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. I moved my hand back and forth over it. He grew larger and harder as I caressed him clumsily, as if I didn't know what I was doing. He moaned and slightly thrust up into my hand.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked naively.

"Ahh, yesss. Keep doing it." he moaned out.

I resisted the urge to scowl as I felt him. He thrust up into my hand and I acted nervous.

"Grip it tighter." He commanded again. I turned my head away to hide my look of frustration that I could not hide. I _so_ could not wait to kill this fucker. My fingers tightened around his hard swelling and he hissed through his teeth. I squeezed him and his moans filled the car.

Shut the fuck up…is what I wanted to say, but instead I stuck with… "Is this good?"

"Oh yesss, you're doing great, but now I want you reach inside."

Fuck!

I drew back and appeared to be afraid of his request. "But, I can't…"

"Do it, now!" he yelled at me. He was getting upset.

I quickly unzipped his pants and his hard cock was presented to me immediately, considering he wasn't wearing any underwear. I hesitated.

"Pull it out. Touch it."

Unwilling to make him become suspicious of me, I grabbed his sex and pulled it out carefully. It was red and glistening at the tip. I wrapped my fingers around it and began stroke him lightly.

"That's a good boy. You like how it feels?" he asked.

"I do." I said shyly. He was hard as fuck, and cum was pooling at the tip and down the sides now.

"Then see if you like how it tastes." He said slyly. I immediately stiffened. Now I was conflicted. If I said no, I ran the risk of getting kicked out, but I really didn't want to.

"I…I don't want to. I don't know how." I said apprehensively.

"It's okay; just take a little bit of it in. Go on now."

"No, I don't want to." I said warily. But he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Shuichi, if you don't, then I have no reason to believe you'll let me fuck you when we get to my place if you can't do this little task."

I looked down at his hard, heavy cock and gulped. This wouldn't be one of my finer moments in life, but I guess it was a necessary evil. I unbuckled my seatbelt and positioned myself across the center armrest. I was careful not to hit the steering wheel, otherwise I might accidently cause him to wreck.

My head hovered over his standing erection and I looked at it tentatively. Kami, did I not want to do this. But the risk was too high to say no. Again, I pretended not to know what I was doing. I licked the head once and looked up at Mr. Fuyuko.

"Like that?" I said, appearing naïve. He moaned at the small action and nodded his head.

I continued to lick the bulbous head of his uncircumcised penis with experimental laps. His cum tasted extremely bland and was very unpleasant, but I endured. I took the head into my mouth and started sucking. He moaned breathily and I felt the car jerk a bit. I sucked it softly, and moved my tongue around just a little. Apparently the light touches were enough because he was practically oozing cum in my mouth. I shuddered at the taste.

I released his cock from my lips and looked up at him with bashful inexperience. "Am I doing it right?"

"Oh god Shuichi, you make me so hard." He groaned as he looked down at me. The car swerved and he quickly corrected it.

"Maybe you should stop before I wreck my car." He said through heavy breaths.

"Okay." I said, trying to hide my glee. I sat back in my seat and sighed. Mr. Fuyuko hadn't even bothered to put his cock back in his pants. I turned towards the window and stared out of it for the entire ride.

We soon pulled up into a nice sized house in a quaint neighborhood. I stepped out and resisted the urge to grin menacingly. He came around the other side and grabbed by arm. I noticed he had zipped up and I was glad for that. He opened the door and dropped his stuff down.

"Go to the bedroom. Upstairs to the left. First door. I'll be there shortly." He said.

I did as was told and found the room with ease. The room was different from the one he had me in last time. It was a nice normal bedroom, with very little furniture. I sat on the bed and smiled deviously to myself as an idea popped into my head. I quickly stripped down until I was completely naked. I grabbed a bottle of his lotion that was on the night stand. Bouncing back on the bed, I spread out across it and relaxed back.

My plan was to catch him totally off guard and completely tear down his defenses. I smiled and I squirted some onto my hand. I was almost 99.99% sure this would work. I spread my legs and grabbed my flaccid cock. I began to stroke myself lightly. I needed to get hard fast and get my fluids going. I closed my eyes and let visions of my boyfriend entertain my mind.

Yusuke touching me. Licking me. Plunging his rock hard cock inside me. Fucking me into the mattress unrestrained. Me screaming like his bitch and begging for more. His tongue down my throat as he…

I was hard already with the images I had conjured up in my mind. Cum flowed freely down my sex and over my pale mounds of flesh. I was wondrously wet and hard as I ran my fingers down my cock and between my cheeks. I had to be careful not to get too far into my pleasure, otherwise I might lose track of my goal. With this in mind, I plunged my middle finger into my entrance. A moan escaped from my lips as I began to slowly thrust it in and out.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I purposely increased the volume of my moaning. The door was whipped open and the look on Mr. Fuyuko's face was rather…amusing. It was like a cross between extreme confusion and immediate arousal. I kept my expression naïve and shy, my cheeks blushed pink and my lips were parted with soft moans spilling from them. My legs were spread wide for him to see what I was doing to myself.

I swear he was drooling. He entered the room without taking his eyes off me. I appeared to be embarrassed and down casted my eyes shamefully as he stared down at me. He tried to speak but he couldn't.

"Sensei…I'm…I'm… ahhh!" I moaned loudly as I plunged my finger in deeper. "I'm sorry but…I was just so hot from thinking about you…that I started to…ugh!"

I threw my head back and lifted my hips a bit. "It's so wet down here…I'm sorry if I ruined your bed sheets." I said while grazing my wet exposed entrance.

"It's…ah?" he said incoherently. I resisted the urge to smile at the dumbfounded look on his face. Without taking his eyes off me, he crawled into bed and knelt between my legs. He touched the tip of my weeping erection and grinned hungrily.

"Is…this for me?" he asked, licking his lips. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Yes sensei, all for you."

He grabbed my thighs and spread them further apart. Here's where things got tricky.

"Wait!" I yelled down at him. He looked up at me with hungry eyes. "Can you…kiss me first?" I said blushing profusely.

He smiled. "Of course, lovely."

He crawled over me and kissed my lips roughly. In order to carry out my plan, I had to kiss him back. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and gripped my head, holding it steady as he raped my mouth with his long domineering tongue. When he pulled back, and thin line of saliva still connected our lips together.

"Better my pet?" he asked huskily.

I nodded my head. "Can you suck my cock? It felt so good when you did it last time." I asked timidly.

"Yes, I'd love to." he moved back down between my legs and wrapped his fingers around my length. I did moan for real once he engulfed it into his hot mouth. He sucked furiously at it, groaning in content as he did so. He closed his eyes and pleasured me with his very skilled tongue. I didn't have to fake anything because it really did feel great. He twirled his tongue around the tip before taking me deep into his mouth.

"Oh…so good." I moaned out.

He released my cock and smiled perversely at me. "Are you enjoying this? Because there's much… more to…." he paused and shook his head. Something was wrong; I could see it in his eyes. I didn't hold back my grin this time.

"There's more…to…ugh." He grabbed his head and grimaced. He looked down at me and saw my malicious knowing grin.

"What…did you do?" he said through breaths.

I sat up and cocked my head to the side playfully. "What do you mean?"

He jumped out of the bed and backed away from me. I stretched out across his bed and smirked at him. He was holding his head between his hands as he stared angrily at me.

"How…did…ugh." He fell to his knees in pain.

"Oh that?" I said, mocking his pain. "Let me see, when you kissed me at the school I transferred a seed into your mouth, and then I transferred another one just now."

"What?" he said dumbfounded.

"Well you see, those seeds are very hard to make and it take a lot of my energy to make them. So I took two weeks off of school to make them just for you. Do you want to know what they do?"

He nodded his head.

"They bud as soon as they enter your body and attach to your brainstem. It completely disengages your ability to use your powers because your brain won't be able to communicate with your spirit energy source, meaning you are powerless."

His blue eyes went wide at that. He stood up defiantly and tried to create a bomb. When nothing happened, he scowled and tried again. I yawned and pretended to be bored at his show, though I was immensely enjoying myself. Once he realized he couldn't access his power, he gritted his teeth.

"You little bitch!" he hissed out.

I laughed and rose up off the bed. He was scared now; I could sense it. I swayed my hips a bit as I sauntered over to him. As I walked, I pulled a single rose from my hair and transformed it into my rosewhip. He stood shakily where he was, either to afraid to run or to smart not to. Youko was absolutely pleased and his feelings of satisfaction transpired through me.

"Now Sensei, I'm sure you're familiar with the term, crazy as a fox?" I smiled maliciously as I looked upon his pathetic form.

"Well, I'm as crazy as they come." I said, letting yellow bleed into my green eyes.

I saw the fear in his eyes as he moved away from me and headed to the door. Suddenly, he bolted out of the room, but I was ready for him. I pursued him and saw him running down the stairs. With great accuracy, I aimed my rosewhip attack at him. The thorny vines wrapped around his neck several times, though they did not tighten around his neck. He immediately stopped fleeing and stood still. He cautiously turned his head to look back at me holding the end of the whip at the top of the stairs.

"Where are you going, Sensei? Don't you know today is your last day to live?" I said cruelly.

He shook his head. "No! No you can't kill me!"

I laughed again. "Why not?"

"I'll do anything, just let me live!" he pleaded.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sensei, but today is the day you die. There is nothing I can do to change that."

"You can give me another chance! You tricked me, that's not fair!" he said frantically.

"Oh, poor you," I said teasingly. "Life's not fair. So fucking what."

I tightened my grip around the base of my rosewhip. "Any last words motherfucker?" my eyes gleamed gold and green.

He looked up at me with acceptance and nodded his head. "Fuck you." He said sharply.

I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly. "Fuck you too." I said as I yanked the whip with all my might. The thorns pierced his neck and tightened around his throat. He would have bellowed in pain if he had the ability. I pulled it harder and watched as blood began to spurt out like a wonderful blood fountain all around his neck from where the thorns pierced him. He fell down on the staircase and tried to pull the whip off him. His hands were pierced by the thorns, but still he tried.

I slowly began to drag his struggling form up towards me. Once he was close enough, I stared into his bleeding eyes and shook my head. I then grabbed and pushed him against the banister. Tears mingled with blood flowed freely from his pristine blue eyes. I felt a pang of sorrow as I pressed my bare feet against his chest.

"Goodbye, Fuyuko Sensei." I said downheartedly.

With great force, I kicked him over the banister. He fell but didn't hit the ground as I was holding the other end of the whip that was embedded into his neck. I tied the end of the whip around several bars of the banister, virtually hanging him. Whip securely tied, I walked down the blood stained stairs. He was still in the throes of dying and he struggled in the air. I looked up at him and watched as the rope dug deeper into his neck.

Then it came. The sickening crack of his neck. He stopped struggling and now remained motionless. His lifeless blue eyes bore down on me. I sighed in relief as it was now over. Mr. Fuyuko was dead and I had killed him. I did feel a little sorrow for killing him, but I knew it would soon pass. I walked up the stairs and went into one of his bathrooms. I was naked and covered in his blood.

I peered into his shower and saw that it was one of the newer models that had a radio built into it. Seeing as how I was dirty, I decided to take one. The shower was quickly turned on and adjusted to the right temperature. The hot water felt so good on my skin as it washed the blood off. I messed around with the radio until I figured out how to turn it on. The sound quality was great and I quickly turned it to my favorite techno station.

The upbeat music calmed my nerves and relaxed me. It relaxed me so much that I even started to dance. Forget that I had just killed someone, this was my song! Temporarily losing myself, I danced in the shower and sung along if the song had lyrics I knew. I must have been in there for about an hour, it was so enjoyable.

When I did exit the shower, I made sure there was no trace of my hair in the tub. I toweled off, still humming the beat to the last song. My skin felt wonderful and I even used some of his strawberry scented lotion. Once refreshed, I exited the bathroom naked and went down stairs. I walked past his dead body without so much as a glance.

I went into the fridge and poured a glass of milk. I drank it contently before slamming the glass against a wall. I dunno why I did it, but it was fun. I looked at the clock on the wall and swore. It was getting late and I needed to get home. I raced up the stairs and quickly dressed. I heard my cell go off and I rummaged through my bag to get it. Two missed calls, one from my mother and one from my lover. I grabbed my things and did a double check of the place, making sure I left no trace that it was me who had been here.

As I made my way down, I stared at his hanging body. His neck had not only snapped, but ripped open. I could clearly see his broken spinal cord and busted veins. I sighed and grabbed a tissue from a side table in order to open the door without leaving fingerprints. I didn't look back as I exited his house a lot differently than I had the first time. I didn't bother to close the door. I hoped someone would find him like that…what a case that would be.

I smiled to myself and walked away from the house.

* * *

:)


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it has been awhile and I'm sorry for that. I plan to update more frequently now and I'm glad to say I have a wonderful Beta to help me out. Well anyway, on with the story :)  
**

**Beta: Moon Minamino

* * *

  
**

**Sexy Love   
**

I arrived home within half an hour, though the bus ride over was quite annoying. It was so crowed, I had to stand the whole time. A kind gentleman had offered me his seat but only because he thought I was a girl. Of course I declined and his expression was quite comical when I revealed to him I was a boy.

I opened the door to my home and announced my arrival. After I received no response, I kicked off my shoes and headed into the kitchen. It was just about suppertime and m y mother would usually be there preparing the meal. But to my surprise, the kitchen was empty, as well at the dining area. Now that I realized it, the house seemed devoid of life at all. I called out for my mother but there was no reply.

Anxious to know what was going on, I pulled out my cell and speed dialed my mother's number. She picked up on the second ring, her light voice melodious in my ear.

"Shuichi dear?"

"Hello mother, I'm home now. I'm just curious to know where everyone is."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I tried to contact you earlier but when you didn't pick up I assumed you were busy. Your father..."

"Stepfather..." I corrected. That man was no kin of mine.

"Yes, your stepfather wanted to take us out for dinner. We waited for you but you never called back. We just arrived here so if you want we could come by and get you?"

"That won't be necessary mother. I'll grab a bite to eat with Yusuke."

"Okay then, hun. I love you. Take care."

"Love you too, mother. Bye."

I ended the call and trotted up the steps to my room. I dropped my book bag and practically bounded for my bed. My arms wrapped around my pillow as I pressed my face into the plush material. A sigh spilled from my lips in relief. My bed was just so comfortable. I lazily relaxed across my bed and yawned. I knew I was supposed to call Yusuke back but I was a bit tired from today's events. I snuggled up under the blankets and closed my eyes. I'd just see him tomorrow and explain my absence.

I was asleep with a matter of minutes.

* * *

"_Good boy, Shuichi." A familiar voice said._

_My body was in pain. I could feel blood everywhere, underneath my fingertips, seeping from my wounds, pouring from my eyes. A film of crimson red blood covered my one eye, the other one having been ripped out. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't make a sound. My throat was cut open, my wrist had been slashed. I was missing an arm, the ends of the dismantled and torn flesh squirted blood._

_So much pain everywhere, and yet I was happy. I was so...happy._

"_You're such a good boy. I love you so much," the voice said._

_I used my only attached arm as leverage to lift my body up. I raised my head causing blood to spill from my split neck. A weak smile formed underneath bloody lips._

"_I love you too," I mouthed, for I could not speak._

_A hand came into view and it patted my head. I smiled at the contact and tried to lift my head up higher, but that hand kept me at bay. Suddenly, my head was roughly slammed into the ground so hard the bones on the side of my face shattered instantaneously._

_A booted heel was placed against my head, the grooves of their shoes dug into me. With as much effort as I could muster, I rolled my eye to look up at the wonderful being above me .I could only make out their form through the red haze but that in itself was more than enough._

"_How much do you love me?" the deep masculine tone questioned._

"_I love you so much I would die for..."_

_My skull was instantly crushed._

* * *

I awoke in a panic. My hands frantically touching my face and arms, making sure they were intact. I was shaking. My teeth clattered together and I was sweating. I curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees. Tears poured from my eyes but I couldn't stop them from falling. Strands of crimson hair fell over my eyes, and stuck to my skin.

_It was only a dream... it was only a dream...It was only a little nightmare,_ I kept repeating to myself. But it didn't help. I cried even harder and suddenly reached for my phone. I had no idea what time it was but I needed him. I needed to talk to Yusuke. Hear his words of comfort. I dialed his number and pressed the phone against my ear. He picked up and mumbled in incoherently into the phone.

"Yusuke?" I said through tearful sobs.

"Kurama? Are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I...I just...need to hear you voice." I said.

"Oh okay. You wanna talk about it, baby?"

"No...no, I… just...don't hang up."

"Of course not." he said reassuringly.

I sobbed lightly over the phone for about ten minutes, Yusuke's soft voice a constant comfort. I kept seeing images of my dismembered and mangled body. I kept hearing the voice in the dream saying, "I love you, I love you. The voice that sounded so familiar. That sounded so much like my lover's it frightened me. Was the dream a warning? Or just a horrendous nightmare? Sometimes Youko sent me dreams of warning or of his concerns, but I wasn't so sure this was one of his.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" I finally managed through sobs.

"I'm at home doing nothing in particular. Why, you wanna come over?"he asked genuinely.

I nodded although he wouldn't see the action. "Yes," I said lowly.

"Alright, I'll be right here waiting, babe," he said softly.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," I said slightly relieved, then added, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurama. See ya in a bit," he responded before hanging up.

Quickly, I packed an overnight bag with my school clothes and homework. I scrawled a note to my mother telling her where I would be and posted it on the refrigerator. With my bag slung over my shoulder, I grabbed my mother's car keys and jetted out the door. I tossed my bag to the side and was soon on my way.

I arrived at Yusuke's in record time, anxious to see him. I grabbed my stuff and raced up the stairs of his apartment complex. The door was already opened and I walked in without invite. Yusuke stood behind his small kitchen counter pouring hot homemade ramen into two bowls. I had to resist the urge to squeal in delight at this. Yusuke made the best ramen in all of Japan, and that was really saying something. I kicked off my shoes and placed my bag on the ground, before I shut the door behind me.

He greeted me with his most debonair smile and my spirits rose exponentially. "Thought this might cheer you up," he said smoothly. As he prepared the meals, I situated myself by the kotatsu and slipped my legs underneath, seeking the warmth of the heat source. He brought the food over shortly and placed it in front of me, accompanied by two carbonated drinks. I hastily blessed my food and dug in. Yusuke smiled at this and followed suit.

"Oh god, Yusuke" I said through a mouthful of noodles, disregarding my table manners. "This is so damn good." He smiled at me and began to devour his own meal.

After we ate, I washed the dishes since Yusuke had cooked. I stood over the sink with my sleeves rolled up and scrubber in hand. I could feel him watching me from behind, and I smiled at the attention. Only Yusuke could make me feel loved even while washing the dishes. I finished cleaning the kitchen and dried my hands off on a towel. Yusuke was still staring at me with dreamy eyes as I walked over to where he was, swaying my hips purposely as I did.

I turned mid step and started to head towards his bedroom, knowing he would follow. Once in his room, I laid on his bed and waited for him to enter, which he did shortly after. To my surprise, he bounded for me and playfully pounced on me. I laughed as we started to wrestle, something we did almost every time we were together. He pinned me down and I bucked out of his hold.

He had accidentally elbowed me in the eye and I could feel it swelling already. I wasn't too worried about it though, it would be healed by tomorrow morning after a goodnights rest, which I desperately needed. I began to undress down to by boxers, as did Yusuke, who scooped me into his strong arms afterward. His unique scent filled me with a sense of security and love. I found myself dozing off rather quickly with him holding me, his warm breathe a soothing comfort against my neck.

"G'night Kurama," he whispered in my ear before he kissed my cheek.

...

After I parked my car in the school parking lot, I ran as fast as I could to my homeroom class. I was terribly late due to having no alarm clock to wake me up. Luckily my internal alarm had woken me up thirty minutes after I would have normally. I raced up the steps and headed for my classroom. Catching my breath, I opened the door, ready to start apologizing to my teacher for being late. However, my teacher wasn't there, in fact, the student's weren't there either.

I scratched my head, pondering this odd turn of events. Where the hell was everyone? I pulled out my cell phone, checking it for any messages the school may have left in regards to these mysterious absences. There were none, and I flipped my cell closed and put it in my pocket. I walked out into the empty halls and wandered around for a bit. Finally, I spotted janitor and bounded over to him.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Sir!" I said hastily.

He gave me an odd look before frowning. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me where everyone is? I came late and I'm afraid I don't know what's going on."

He nodded and crossed his arms. "Everyone's been called to an emergency assembly. You better get on before you get in trouble."

I bowed in thanks and ran for the gym, where the school meetings took place. It took me a little less than two minutes to get halfway across school grounds and to the building. I waited until I could breathe easily again before I quietly entered the building. The students were lined up in an orderly fashion in perfect rows. Luckily my class was sort of close to the back, so I maneuvered through until I was standing with them. The headmaster of the school was speaking, thought I wasn't really paying attention at the moment.

I had no idea what was going on, and I didn't like the feeling of cluelessness. I tapped a fellow classmate, a boy who sat diagonal to me in class.

"Tsukasa," I whispered lowly, "What's going on here."

He flicked his dark eyes in my direction and leaned over. "Apparently Fuyuko Sensei was killed yesterday in his home. Pretty crazy huh?"

I tried to put on my best stunned face and look sad. "I see."

"They got real detectives and cops here too. I bet this makes the headlines!" he said excitedly.

We were shushed by a nearby teacher and quieted. I looked toward the stage and saw that the headmaster was stepping down, only to be replaced with another speaker. This man was definitely a foreigner, if his long blond hair didn't give it away. He introduced himself as the Chief detective on this case and went on from there. I couldn't help but notice this man looked very familiar to me.

"I will be in charge of this case and the Kyushu Police department will be conducting a thorough investigation. It is because of the unusual way he was murdered that we are involving students at all. We require your full cooperation today, as we will be interviewing you all individually today."

There were about 400 students in this school and I wondered how they were going to give individual interviews in one day.

"We will start with the classes that had Fuyuko sensei as a teacher. I will be dealing with this select group personally and my other detectives will be interviewing the rest. We will try our best to not keep you for more than school hours. Thank you."

After he stepped down, the headmaster came back up. "Thank you Chief Kaiser. Students please cooperate and things will run along smoothly."

We were ushered back into our classrooms and were told we couldn't leave. Rumors were already starting, students whispering their thoughts on what happened. Yu Kaito, a friend of mine from middle school, walked over to my desk and frowned.

"Strange…quite strange don't you think?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

I shrugged my shoulders. "People die, what's so strange about that? Sekimoto Sensei died last year, too."

"From suicide. This is totally different," he added. I sighed and relaxed back into my chair. Kaito snickered and crossed his arms.

"Have you heard any of the details regarding the murder?" he asked, obviously knowing something.

"No," I said, uninterested.

"Well, I overheard some officers saying he'd been hanged."

"Sounds like it could have been a suicide," I noted, just to add conversation.

"Nope," he said eager to tell me what he knew. "They said there was blood everywhere, signs of a struggle. He fought back."

"Oh,"I said, sounding bored.

"But the strangest part of it all was the material the person used to hand him with," he said with a sly tone. "They said the rope looked like a vine of thorns. Strange, hmm?"

Kaito, having been involved in the past case with Sensui, knew all about my powers and what I was capable of. I could tell by his tone that he suspected I had something to do with it. I offered him a faint smile of interest.

"That is very strange indeed,"I said through a grin. He snickered and was about to say something else when the door of our classroom opened. I bit my lip to stifle a shocked gasp I almost released at the sight of the Chief Policeman. No wonder he had seemed so familiar, now that he was so close.

"Hello students," He said, accent lingering.

I slouched low in my seat and swore under my breath. Fuck, what was he doing here? My thoughts wandered back to the first time I saw him at the club dressed in a dark blue suit. It all made since now; he was a cop. That's why he tried to throw the law at me when I fell through the VIP room. He probably found my number due to his job. _Fucking dirty ass cop_, thought heatedly.

"Please cooperate and you'll be out of here in no time," he added. Our teacher handed him the attendance roster and he went from there. Every time he would call out a student's name, they'd usually leave and comeback within five minutes. Only one student hadn't come back so far. A boy name Minako Shuuyu. He was relatively quiet, always kept to himself. I always thought he was cute, but it was nothing serious. He had large dark eyes with very long and thick eyelashes. He was very pale and I had given him the nickname "baby doll", since he looked very much like a porcelain doll. I hoped he was okay.

Minako was two names before me, which meant I was next after this next kid came back. Poor Minako. I hope Blondie wasn't being too hard on the kid. The girl with the same last name as Minako came back relatively unscathed and was even smiling. She skipped over to her girlfriends and they all giggled. Apparently they all had a crush on the "hot foreign Chief." I rolled my eyes at their giddiness and waited for my name to be called.

Lothaire reentered with the roster and I was surprised when he called out, "Minobu Sagara" instead of my name. I knew I was supposed to be called next but I didn't correct his error. A couple of other students glanced at me, knowing that something was wrong. Minobu left with the Chief and I realized why I hadn't been called. I had probably been marked absent since I came in late. I smiled at my good fortune and laid my head on my desk, though my luck didn't last very long.

"Sensei!" the girl behind me shouted. Our teacher looked at her and the girl continued, "Minamino-kun was skipped on the roster!" she informed.

"Oh my, you're right. I'm sorry Minamino, you'll be next," The teacher said.

The girl behind me leaned over my shoulder and smiled. "You're welcome," she said. I turned my head and shot her a look so fierce she jumped back. I was so angry with her I'd give just about anything to knock her lights out for good. Instead, I rested my head on my desk, feigning sleep when I was actually trying to think of what I was going to say. My thoughts were cut short when Blondie came back, Minobu walked in behind him with a haughty grin. Minobu was the "rich boy" in class that the girls swooned over. He wasn't particularly attractive, but he was, well…rich.

My teacher tapped Chief Blondie on the shoulder and informed him of the error. He nodded his head and then called out my name, "Minamino Shuichi."

I stood up with the lingering feeling of dread. It seems he recognized me immediately by the slight widening of his eye and a quirk of his lips. "Please follow me,"he said, amusement laced in his tone.

He led me to the art room, which I assumed they were using as a temporary interrogation room. Once I entered, I spotted the "baby doll", Minako Shuuyu. He was sitting in a chair across the room with an officer guarding him. He had his head down and was fidgeting nervously in his chair. He looked up when we entered and I shot him an empathic smile. He blushed slightly before lowering his head again.

I was led into a spacious closet, with a desk and two chairs situated in the middle. There was no one else in the room and I took a seat in one of the chairs. The door was then shut and locked. Lothaire didn't take a seat and instead stood across from me, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," he said through a pleased smile. "And here I thought I would never see you again."

"Why is Minako sitting out there?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

Lothaire snickered and crossed his arms. "He's a suspect in the murder of your teacher."

"Why?"

"I'll answer that if you answer a couple of questions of mine,"he said, moving to sit on the edge of the desk closest to me.

"Where where you last night between 1600 and 2100 hours?" he asked seriously.

I didn't immediately answer, trying to think of something to say. I could have said I was at Yusuke's, but I really didn't want this guy prying into my private life.

"I was at home," I said evenly,"and then I went to a friend's house."

"Can anyone confirm this information?" he questioned.

"My parents,"I said.

"Very well. I just need to make a few phone calls," he said as he stood up. He exited the room and I breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he would call my mother who would confirm my story. After a few minutes, Chief Blondie came back with a wide grin. He resumed his previous position and shook his head in mock regret.

"Nice try, but neither you parent's or you friend confirm this," He said, failing to hold back a grin. I could tell he was lying and probably hadn't called anyone. I glared at him and clenched my fists. _Fucking liar._

"Are you sure you called the right people?" I hissed out.

He leaned forward and reached a hand out to caress my face. I slapped his hand and he smiled. "I'm very sure." He stood up and headed to door.

"I need you to take a seat by the other boy," he said.

"Why is he a suspect?" I said, returning to the previous topic.

Lothaire smiled as he placed his hand on the door. "The same reason you're here."

He opened the door and I stood up, and walked out without looking at him.

"Now you two behave," he said firmly, before he winked at me. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples in frustration.

It seemed as if Fuyuko Sensei had just screwed me from beyond the grave.

* * *

**If there is still an interest in this story please review. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta: Moon Minamino**

**(any error is my fault, trust me.)  
**

**R&R please :D **

**I had fun writing this chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sexy Love 13**

By the end of the school investigations, there were a total of ten suspects including myself. Besides Minako Shuuyu and Matsuda Akihiko, who I knew from my middle school, I didn't know any of the other students. There was only one girl among us, though her sex was questionable. She looked very much like a boy, with very short hair and lacking the definitive curves of a woman. The girl wasn't ugly. In fact, she held the appearance of a handsome boy ripe with youth.

We were all taken to a classroom and told to sit at the desk until our parents were notified of our detainment. Most of the students were apparently troublemakers and showed no fear regardless of the situation. I wish I could say the same was for Minako, who had recessed to the back of the classroom. He was shaking and seemed more nervous than he was before. Surely he didn't need to be worried since he was actually innocent, but he looked fearful.

Feeling concerned for him, I maneuvered to the back and sat next to him. He shot a quick glance over at me before lowering his head even more. I placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture before I spoke.

"It's going to be alright, Minako," I said empathetically.

He kept his head down and didn't acknowledge my presence for a few moments. I saw him suck his bottom lip into his mouth in nervousness. His large doe eyes are focused on nothing in particular as he stared into his lap. I could feel him shaking underneath my fingertips and I wondered what's got him so nervous.

"Minako?" I shook him gently. He slowly lifted his head and his dark eyes set upon my own.

"I'm scared," he said lowly.

"Everything's going to be fine," I said in comforting tone. "You've done nothing wrong. You didn't kill him."

A flicker of something flashed in his dark eyes before they widened exponentially. "How do you know that I didn't kill him?" he asks with a slightly psychotic undertone. It's so odd to hear him speak in such a manner and his expression is still fear stricken.

"How do you know I didn't do it? It could have been me," he said, lowering his head.

It's now that I finally understand why no one talks to him, regardless of his cute looks; the boy was sort of off. I gently squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture as I thought about what to say to him next. I had to be careful with my choice of words because I didn't know how he'd react otherwise.

"Did you do it?" I asked feeling quite amused though I kept it hidden from my face.

Minako just shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Of course he didn't do it, so why was he behaving in such a way. Curiosity got the best of me and I asked another question to sate my confusion.

"It's a yes or no question, pretty straightforward. Did you ̶" I was cut off by his sudden interjection.

"I don't know if I killed him or not!" he hissed out, though making sure to keep his voice level low.

"How do you not know?" I asked him.

He then scooted closer to me and did a quick survey of the room to make sure the others weren't paying attention to us. Most of the other suspected students had their heads down or were doing homework. The officers assigned to watch us didn't see us as a threat so they pretty much ignored us. After Minako was sure he wasn't going to be overheard, he turned his large doll like eyes on me and started to fidget nervously.

"This may sound strange, but…" he cuts off, looking away momentarily, "maybe I shouldn't say. You're the only one in class who ever talks to me. I don't want you to think I'm weird."

I shook my head and looked appalled by his assumption, even though he was practically right. "No, I could never."

"Well, sometimes in the middle of the night, my stepfather appears with a white towel that smells sickening. He places it over my mouth and nose before I ever get a chance to wake up fully. I don't know what happens between that and the next morning. I always wake up in my own bedroom but sometimes I'm wearing different clothes and on rare occasions I have cuts and bruises all over my body, like I was in a fight or something."

I found it actually quiet hard to keep a concerned face while he spoke. Not that I wasn't concerned, I was just shocked to hear that sort of thing was happening to him and he didn't understand what was going on. He probably was being raped or being used as an outlet for some other suppressed desire of his twisted stepfather. Poor Baby doll.

"Last night was one of those nights," he continued, "But when I came back, I had blood in my hair and under my fingernails. I don't know what happened. That's why I don't know if I killed sensei or not."

_Well shit, _I thought. What the fuck was going on in his house? I mean, I know I had problems with my stepfather too, but that was only because he treated me like a boy when I had the mindset of a 1000 year old demon. And as much as we butted heads, he was still an honorable man who'd never try and do the things that Minako's so called parent did to him.

"I see, but I'm pretty sure you didn't go halfway across town to kill Sensei, plus they say the time of death was between 1700 and 2000. Not in the middle of the night." I said logically, but he just shook his head.

"I just don't know," he said lowly.

I thought about whether or not I should report the possible abuse going on in his home. I knew it was none of my business, but his situation was too strange to ignore. He remained secluded for the rest of the time until our respective guardians started to show up. My mother and stepfather were actually the first to arrive. Once she spotted me, I put on my best scared and confused face. Of course I didn't normally act like this and if this had been any other situation she would have thought my behavior odd. But regardless of tough façades, most of these kids were scared of the possibility of being put in prison for a crime they didn't commit.

So I decided to go along with the sentiments of the room and feign trepidation. I rushed into her arms and allowed a few tears to slip past. She held me close and I could smell her familiar scent of lavender and vanilla.

"Shuichi, its okay baby. I'm here now," she said comforting.

My stepfather had surprisingly become very upset when he saw the state I was in. I had half expected him to tell me to shut up and stop whining, but this was a serious matter and I guess my little act was working quite well.

"Who's in charge here?" he yelled at the two officers in the room. Before they could respond, the smooth voice of the head Chief Lothaire Kaiser filled the room as he entered followed by a few other parents.

"I am," he said. I could tell he was holding back the urge to grin at me by the way his lips twitched. Had he fallen for my act as well? Maybe I should forget about my becoming a businessman and pursue drama, I thought humorously.

As more parents filed in, Lothaire moved to the center of the room and addressed us.

"I am Chief inspector Kaiser and I am heading the investigation of the murder of Mr. Fuyuko, a teacher," he said evenly. "As of right now your kids are suspects in this case."

That brought about a murmur of shocked gasps and looks of panic. My own mother tightened her hold on me as he spoke.

"Please do not be alarmed, as this is just protocol to suspect people who are in contact with him."

"Then my child can go home then!" my mother suddenly snapped, surprising me and my stepfather by the rage in her voice.

"I know it's getting late but we really have to…"

"No! My boy has nothing to do with this! You're mistaken!"she yelled, as she grabbed my stepfather's hand and started to head towards the exit. She was blocked by the police of course, though that didn't stop her from trying to get me the hell out of there.

"Move aside please," she hissed out, lips curled back into a scowl. In all my years I've never seen her so mad. It must have been the look on my face that set her off. I'd never realized until now the extent of her protectiveness over me. She was just as protective over me as I was of her. I would have smiled at her but this was neither the time nor the place for that.

"Ma'am, please calm down!" Blondie commanded, which set my stepfather off.

"Don't yell at her!" he exclaimed.

"Then please calm her down then," he said before turning his attention back to the others. "Now listen everyone, you are to take your child home but you must bring them to the police station for further questioning tomorrow at ten' o clock a.m. There they will be detained for a period of time and released if there are no problems. If you do not bring your child to the station a warrant will be out for your arrest. Do I make myself clear?"

Nods from both parents and child followed. Blondie then looked at my mother and crossed his arms. "Do you understand?" he asked her with a hint of derisiveness.

Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously at him, though it was an empty threat. She nodded her head and immediately ushered me out, my stepfather close behind.

"How dare them!" He yelled out loud. My mother nodded in consensus.

"My poor baby didn't do anything!" she added as she rushed me out of the school and into the car where my kid brother was sleeping in the back seat. She slammed the door roughly in her anger and released a sound of annoyance.

"They don't know what they're doing," my stepfather said.

Actually they did, considering they actually had the killer even if the methods were questionable. Then he looked back at me with an expression that spoke volumes and I think my view of him changed in that instant. It was nothing short of concern and love. Regardless of the enmity that was between us, he really did love me.

"Are you okay Shuichi?" he asked, though he tried to hide the worry from his voice.

Just then, my brother moved in his sleep and yawned loudly before saying, "I'm okay dad."

"Not you boy, your brother," he tried to say without smiling at my little brother Shuiichi's mix up.

"I'm fine," I said while placing Shuiichi's head on top my lap. He fell back asleep almost immediately before we took off.

I couldn't wait to get home, eat, take a shower and call Yusuke to tell him what happened today. It was rare that anything remotely interesting happened to me on a daily basis and it was hard to hide my excitement on the ride home. When we arrived at our destination, I heated up some leftovers from last night and practically downed it. After my meal, I took a quick shower and dried myself off in record time. I threw on some night clothes and sifted through my bag to get at my cell phone.

Once located, I speed dialed him and anxiously waited for him to pickup. After the fourteenth ring, my high was nearly shattered until I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at the time, 7:10. I tossed my phone in a frustration and plopped down on my bed, quite upset that I didn't get to talk to him. There was a knock on my door and I yelled for them to enter.

His familiar scent and light chuckled brought me from low to high again as he walked in. I couldn't even hide my joy as Yusuke walked in. Just as I was about to run into his arms in a clichéd drama fashion, my mother walked in behind him. I stopped mid run and froze. My action must have been quite comical because Yusuke was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

"Shuichi," she began, "Yusuke said he heard what happened on the news and wanted to some see if you were okay, isn't that nice." She beamed in approval at him.

"Yes, it is," I answered still in my standstill, mid run position.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Shuichi. Goodnight boys," she said while leaving.

When she was safe distance away, Yusuke exploded with laughter. I laughed to as I continued my dramatic run towards him. I bolted into his strong arms and kissed his reddened cheeks.

"Don't laugh!" I said, even though I was giggling as well.

He kissed my lips lightly and smiled against them. "Sorry, baby. It was just so damn funny."

His lips were soon moving against mine and I kissed him back eagerly. His quick fire tongue bolted into my mouth so fast that I moaned unexpectedly. I coiled my tongue around his and enjoyed the taste of his mouth. He tasted of the soda he most likely drank before he got here, strawberry flavored, my favorite. I licked his lips before we parted, relishing the sweet taste. He smiled devilishly at me before he suddenly tackled me to the bed. I went back with a suddenly yelp and laughed.

"Yusuke!" I said through a squeal as he started to pin me. His lips were soon back as he started to kiss me more passionately. I smiled at his friskiness and kissed him back with equal vigor. Most likely he just needed a quick fix and not full blown intercourse which would not be possible at my house at this hour. My mother slept light and had the ears of a hound. His fingers laced into my hair and massaged my scalp gently. I moaned softly as my hands made their way to his bottom. I squeezed his firm ass with both hands and loved the supple cushion I could feel through his jeans.

After our a few minutes of tongue kissing and mindlessly groping, we parted mutually because I was starting to get loud. He held me in his arms, nuzzling my neck. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I had a very interesting day, my love," I said.

He brought his head back up and regarded me with interest. "Yeah I saw on the news that a teacher from your school was murdered in is home. The reporter said he'd been hung over the banister."

"I'm a suspect in that case," I said almost humorously. His went wide in shock at that. His expression changed from relaxed to worried in a split second.

"What! Why?" he asked hurriedly.

"I don't really know," I say lightly unconcerned. I knew full well that even if I did have an alibi that Inspector Blondie would most likely keep me anyway.

"Well it's obvious that they're mistaken," he said while placing a comforting kiss on my lips.

Then a sick thought popped into my head and before I could assess what the possible repercussions could be, I whispered "I did kill him" into my lovers ear. He stiffened for a moment before he looked down at me with disbelieving eyes. I didn't know why I don't him, I think I just wanted someone to know the real truth and I could trust Yusuke with my secret even if he isn't looking too pleased with me.

"You…what?" he asked, needing to hear it once more to believe it.

"I killed him," I said almost too casually. Yusuke then grabbed my shoulders and scanned over my body, seeing if he can find any physical signs of my confession. He found none and looked me questionably in the face.

"Why'd you kill him!" he practically hissed out. I moved closer to him and pressed my body against his. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"I…didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me, but the man I killed was a half demon that abused me," I said as I buried my face into his chest. I left out what kind of abuse it did, not want to alarm him even more.

"How could a demon abuse you? You're an A class demon," he said with more disbelief in his voice than I liked. I roughly pulled out of his arms and fixed him a heated glare, upset with the fact that he didn't believe me.

"First off," I snapped at him, "He was of the quest class and could set off bombs in almost the same manner of Karasu!" A slight shiver ran through Yusuke at the mention of the demon's name. I'm sure in that instant he had a flashback of what that psycho did to me during the dark tournament.

"It's quite hard to defend myself against a power like that!" I hissed out enraged. He sighed and then looked at me again with an odd look. It was like a mixture of disgust and compassion.

"Why did you hang him? You couldn't have just poisoned him or something?" he asked.

I scowled and pushed him back in annoyance. "Why the fuck do you care about that?" I yelled, but low enough that my parents wouldn't hear it down the hall. "He was hurting me and that's all you care about! The way I killed him?" I was so angry I found myself pacing back and forth with my teeth gritted in suppressed rage. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea after all to tell him, no matter how much I wanted to. He was obviously focusing on the wrong aspects of the murder.

He was still sitting on the bed, watching my every movement. I shot a glare at him and it's only when I look at him do I notice the increased fire in his eyes as well. Annoyed and hurt, I stormed up to him and scowled.

"What are you so angry about?" I snapped. "I'm the one that should be upset!"

He didn't respond and stared at me with piercing brown eyes that showed no understanding. I grew even angrier and I backed away before I did something I'd regret. Once again I found myself storming around my room as he looked upon me. Uncaring eyes stalked me with every move. Soon I was fed up with his attitude and I marched up to him and balled up my fist. I was so angry I could hit him, but I didn't. Instead I yelled at him, trying my best to regulate my volume.

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" I yelled. "I thought you of all people would understand or at least comfort me! But no, you want to get all fucking upset about stupid shit!"

He still didn't speak and his silence made me even angrier. "You know what Yusuke, just get the fuck out of my house! I don't want to see you right now. So just lea ̶"

I was effectively shut up when he got up with lightning fast speed and punched me in gut, hard. I would have gone soaring across the room if it weren't for his other hand holding onto my shoulder. My arms wrapped around my midsection and I doubled over. It was such a hard hit that I couldn't even cry out in pain, I just gritted my teeth together and tried to ride out the pain. Without giving me time to recuperate, he grabbed my hair, roughly yanked my head back and pulled me closer.

My eyes were sealed as a reflex to the sharp pain so I couldn't see him, but I could definitely hear him. A cold chill raced up my spine as he spoke and I grew instantly fearful with every reason to be. My breathing hitched as his fingers snaked their way around my neck. I couldn't breathe and he was squeezing my neck so tight I felt as if my head might pop off. I opened my eyes and tried to plead with him that way since I couldn't speak. His eyes were glazed over with a film of crimson and his hair was starting to lengthen. The markings of his ancestors were starting to appear and his incisor teeth are now sharpened to fine points. He had a proud look on his face as he lifted me up in the air with one hand. I could barely see him , as dark spots started to dot my vision.

"Stop lying to your lover and tell me the truth. Lie to me again and I'll rip your fucking head right off your shoulders," he said through a smirk. He then dropped me and I sucked up air greedy for the life source. As I was coughing and gasping on the floor, he bent down to my level and extended his hand. I went still, fearful of what he might do to me if I backed away. His long fingers set underneath my chin and he roughly tilted my head up to look him in his eyes. He kissed my lips gently and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Now, what exactly happened in that house?"


End file.
